The Tricksters Songbird
by Khaleesi21
Summary: By a twist of fate a Sorcha finds herself indebted to the God of Lies. A simple bargain becoming nothing short of complicated as he sets in motion plans to rule Asgard as it's one true king. With Sorcha by his side he intends to take what he believes is rightfully theirs, consequences be damned. Only time will tell if he is victorious or if he will doom them both. (Loki/Thor oc)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N(( This story takes place long before the events of Thor, I own nothing. Marvel owns everything. Hope everyone enjoys this new Loki fic more chapters to come! R & R The song in the story is an old Celtic song called Gypsy Rover.))**

The grand hall is radiant with its heavily decorated walls and feasting tables overflowing with succulent delicacies. The people of Asgard roaring with thunderous applause as the great All-Father and Mother take their seats at the throne the celebration is being held in honor of the hopeful prayers of a bountiful spring the lands having been free of war for some time now. Loki sat at the table with his brother the ever booming Thunder god telling another tale of his fantastic battles his eyes gleaming with amusement and joy at the way his friends listened intently even though they had heard this tale before. In fact Loki was fairly certain all of them had been present to his dismay this didn't stop Thor and the god continued on until everyone but the Trickster was holding their sides with laughter.

Loki rolled his eyes mouthing the next sentence perfectly in time to his brother as he stared down into his glass of wine the red liquid reflecting his image back to him. The wine sloshed messily in the goblet as he was jostled forward with a few hard slaps to the back by his brothers large hand , apparently Thor had been talking to him for some time. He bit back the annoyed response he would have loved to bit back at Thor with instead keeping his voice trained he said. "What is it brother?" Thor smiled his arm around his younger brother's shoulders. "I said would you care to go riding with us Brother these festivities are boring and the weather is too wondrous to simply stay inside surely you would rather come have an adventure with us then sneak off to your library."

As much as it irritated Loki for his brother and his friends to mock his love of books he had to agree the festivities were boring and it was becoming rarer for his brother to include him so he was reluctant to turn him down. Thor's grin grew as his brother consented to his idea and they all rose as one heading out of the hall and towards the stables, the afternoon had already begun cooling down already the hottest part of the day thankfully over. The six of them rode along the hillside the rolling green hills rising and falling into a wide valley that led down to a small river its bank covered in find sand dotted with smooth stones and hanging willows. They had been riding for almost an hour before they reached it and the moment they stopped Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun quickly spotting a deer and took off after it always eager to hunt wild game Sif wasn't long to follow the two.

Thor paused only for a second watching the way Loki stood next to his mount eyes searching along the river banks. "Are you coming brother?" Loki shook his head. "No I will wait here I have no desire to chase after some wild beast…" He was beginning to regret coming after all this spot they had chosen was one from their childhood. He and Thor had come here often as boys eager to get away from chores and the hot summer days, the deep swimming hole a hundred feet or so up the river a common stomping ground for them. This place had once provided many happy afternoons for Loki, but the days of having his brothers undivided attention and love were over his need to be accepted by his brother had long since twisted into some sort of jealousy. He'd done his best to ignore it but the more attention Thor received and the less appreciation Loki felt he deserved was ignored he became hard pressed to simply let it fall to wayside.

Watching his brother walk away Loki took his own path down the side of the river it's water flowed lazy and slow the sun setting behind the tall trees cast a soft yellow glow on the leaves. As he approached the swimming hole he thought he heard soft singing and Loki stopped short his ears straining to listen. At first there was nothing and then there it was again, soft singing like bells in the air it was an old song in Asgardian the melody speaking of brave warriors going off into battle. His interest peeked he took a few cautious steps forward hands reaching out ready to conjure a protection spell if need be but he doubted whatever it was could hurt him.

Turning the corner of the bank he kept himself hidden behind a tall weeping willow it's branches hanging low over the river giving it a sense of privacy from the banks. It had turned into a rather secluded place having been many years since he'd been here. His eyes adjusting to its dimmer light he found himself looking upon the owner of such a heavenly voice. Standing waist deep in the water was a young woman her back to him he could see the full expanse of her bare skin that was sun kissed, almost the color of honey. She was slender and petite from what he could see, barely over five feet tall by his estimation long shimmering hair so dark it appeared black hung over one shoulder the long tresses wet from the water were already curling in the cooling air.

When she turned to the side the long curling tresses came over her breast blocking it from his view and Loki found himself consumed as her eyes looked up at him through thick lashes. Being a royal prince had its perks and over the years he had been rather spoiled, allowed to be pampered and attended to by some of Asgards most beautiful women, many of whom hoped to win his affections but to no avail. His brother may have been everyone's favorite but Loki was no second best when it came to the attentions of the opposite sex. But he had never seen anyone like this woman her full lips and high cheek bones alluring but it was her eyes that caught his attention the most, they were a mixture of azure blue and a bright shimmering jade green. Those eyes stared at him holding his gaze for a heart beat before she bolted for the sandy banks quickly grasping for the cloak on the rocks. Loki panicked and without thinking moved closer to her. "Wait!" Luckily for him she stumbled on the rocks and unfortunately for her she twisted her ankle for her troubles.

She stumbled to the ground with a soft whimper holding onto her ankle gently with one hand the other clutching at the cloak around her body. Staring up at him she quickly noticed his royal clothing and her eyes grew wide with fear. "I'm so sorry your highness..." Loki who approached slowly couldn't help but feel a sense of power at the way she spoke to him. This attention normally reserved for his brother and father. Kneeling down he kept his face serious. "You're trespassing on royal land do you know that? I could have you arrested." He said testing this limits, truth be told he knew it wasn't such a crime to be on royal lands but she clearly didn't know this the way her shoulders trembled at the thought. He reached out now and went to take her delicate foot in his hands only to chastise her when she flinched at his touch his hand giving the top of her palm a sharp slap. Turning her foot in his bare hands slowly he stopped quickly when she winced a soft hiss of pain escaping her lips. "What is your name, and do not lie I will know if you do."

Taking a shaking breath the girl did her best to hold still the pain in her ankle radiating. "Sorcha…I apologize profusely Your Grace I didn't know I had wandered so far." Loki held up his hand silencing her and he held her foot in both hands now and she watched with great astonishment as a heat radiated from his palms growing warm until it was hot to the touch a soft glow emanating from between his fingers. The pain and discomfort began to fade away and Sorcha felt amazement at this he had to be a powerful sorcerer to have the ability to heal someone with a mere touch. She took this moment to study him he was older then herself by a few years his skin paler but unblemished by any scars or markings. He was quite handsome in his royal clothing black hair slicked back away from his face giving her a good view of his cheek bones and jaw which was set in a serious tone, emerald green eyes staring down at her foot still. She wasn't sure but she could only assume he was Thor's brothers though she had never set eyes on either prince aside from hearing descriptions in the markets. Suddenly she realized he was staring back at her and she felt his hand move up her leg ever so slightly and Sorcha blushed hotly pulling her leg free of his loose grasp. Loki did his best to hide his amusement at this and he rested his hands on his knees. "Well then Sorcha I have done something for you, and since you are on my lands though trespassing here is not a terrible offence I dare say you owe me a debt."

Loki watched eagerly as she bit her lower lip in anticipation of what this could possibly entail and he laughed mockingly at her causing the girl to jump a little. "Do not look so fearful my dear I merely would like to hear a song from you…With my permission to allow you on the royal lands would you meet me here tomorrow just after the sun's reached the middle of the horizon after morning?" Sorcha regarded the Prince with hesitation at his request, it seemed simple enough and he was the prince after all she doubted she could refuse him. "That is a reasonable request Your Grace, I will be here I promise." Loki smiled now pleased she was so compliant. Standing up he offered her his hand and Sorcha took it thankfully her cheeks feeling warm being so close to him she held the cloak closed around herself tightly. "Good, I shall see you then." Loki said taking a step back the sound of his brother's loud voice echoing against the hills around them. Shielded from sight he knew they could not be seen from where Thor and his friends were but he felt a sense of jealousy at the idea his brother may see his new discovery.

Sorcha was kneeling down again gathering up her dress that was on the rocks still and when she rose up again Loki was still beside her his voice quiet. "We shall keep this simple agreement between the two of us yes? Wait until I have gone and you can no longer hear their voices before you take your leave Sorcha…and remember do not be late I detest tardiness." She nodded wordlessly watching the Trickster take his leave and she did as she was told the moment he was out of sight she quickly dropped her cloak and pulled on her simple dress of woven sheep's wool it was humble but pretty in her opinion dyed in a soft blue color wrapping her cloak back around her shoulders she strained to hear any voices at all and when she could hear nothing but the frogs croaking softly along the water's edge did she dare climb up through the river bank and into the field.

All evening Loki thought of her the way her strange eyes studied him, the curve of her waist reflecting on the water's surface and the more he thought of her the more consumed he felt the more eager he became for it to be dawn. He couldn't put his finger on it what was so special about her she was a mere peasant he knew that much by her hand woven cloak and simple dressing. He'd been in the company of very rich and adventurous woman, some of which he'd considered to be his mistress a time or two but had quickly grown bored. So what made her so special… he just couldn't place it yet. Perhaps it was her innocent nature he'd witnessed and a more wicked side of him wished to see how entertaining this could become.

The next morning Sorcha hurried through the fields the bottom of her cloak balled up in her arms as she ran her lungs burning with the effort trying to hurry to the weeping willows on the rivers banks. All night she had fretted about what to wear, what to sing, how to act in front of royal prince she'd finally decided the waking hours on her best dress which wasn't much different from her one worn the previous day but this one was dyed a pale green the sleeves longer to her elbow. Her once smooth and well kept hair was now wild curls that bounced around her face as she hurried along having forgone any slippers knowing she could get there so much faster without the cumbersome things.

When she came down the bank and into the secluded spot she found she was indeed on time the Prince had not arrived yet. Kneeling down she took her hands and scooped up a handful of the clear cool liquid taking a drink relieving the burn in her throat. Washing her hands and face quickly she got a good look at her reflection in the water and huffed annoyed her hair was a mane of wild curls now and she tried desperately to tame them with her fingers her attention so engrossed in her task she did not notice Loki standing a few feet away a look of amusement on his features. He found himself very pleased that she had shown, and even more so at how she primped and fussed over her appearance clearly wishing to impress him. He cleared his throat now and the girl stood up halting her task and she took a deep breath giving him a low bow and when she raised her head again she found Loki standing closer a small satchel in his hands. She stared curiously at the satchel and not wishing to appear rude greeted Loki. "Good day to you Your grace, I've come here as you bid…a song prepared for you."

Loki who kept his facial expression cool and unassuming said "Have you now? Well then before you begin I come bearing a gift, you must be famished it's a long walk from the nearest village." Sitting down on a large flat boulder Loki sat the satchel down beside him and patted the space beside it bidding Sorcha to sit down next to him. Removing her cloak she set it down beneath her and sat down her eyes trying hard not to appear too excited at what he had brought. She'd been so quick to leave she hadn't eaten a single bite not that there was much food in her meager home so when Loki opened the bag and pulled forth a small bundle her stomach felt the need to remind her just how empty it was.

Peeling back the thin layers of cheese cloth Loki revealed to her his gift, four small honey oat cakes along with a few slices of cheese and sweet figs. The prince's voice was smooth as velvet as he held it out to her. "Go on Sorcha, help yourself this must be a divine treat for you…I wouldn't think someone of your status would have the means to acquire such treats." Sorchas out reaching hand faltered now at his sudden dig on her status surely he would have noticed she scolded herself and she did her best to hide this shame. "No Your Grace this is indeed a special treat thank you, you are most gracious." Loki watched her as she carefully chose one thing from the bundle her choice quickly landing on one of the honey cakes which was no surprise to him It being the hardest thing to come by for someone like herself. Sorcha took small lady like bites of the cake the taste of the honey melting on her tongue and she wished she could save it for later but it was soon gone in a few bites. Loki smirked eating one of the cakes himself as he watched her nothing about the girl going unnoticed by him. "What song have you chosen for me?" He asked politely and the girls head rose at the sound of his question. Sitting up straighter Sorcha smiled shyly. " It is called The Gypsy Rover….it is a simple song but I hope you find it pleasing. " Clearing her throat a little she took a deep breath indicating to Loki she was going to begin singing he found himself delighted in her nervousness the moment she began he felt himself grow still.

A gypsy rover came over the hill  
Down through the valley so shady.  
He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang  
And he won the heart of a lady.

Ah-dee-doo-ah-dee-doo-dah-day  
Ah-dee-doo-ah-dee-day-dee  
He whistled and he sang 'til the green woods rang  
And he won the heart of a lady.

She left her father's castle gate.  
She left her own fine lover.  
She left her servants and her state  
To follow her gypsy rover.

She left behind her velvet gown  
And shoes of leather  
They whistled and they sang 'till the green woods rang  
As they rode off together

Last night, she slept on a goose feather bed  
With silken sheets for cover  
Tonight she'll sleep on the cold, cold ground  
Beside her gyspy lover

Her father saddled up his fastest stead  
And roamed the valley all over.  
Sought his daughter at great speed  
And the whistlin' gypsy rover.

He came at last to a mansion fine  
Down by the river Claydee.  
And there was music and there was wine  
For the gypsy and his lady.

"Have you forsaken your house and home?  
Have you forsaken your baby?  
Have you forsaken your husband dear  
For a whistling gypsy rover?"

"He is no gypsy, my Father," she cried  
"but Lord of these lands all over.  
And I shall stay 'til my dying day  
with my whistlin' gypsy rover."

When she finished singing Sorcha realized in her nervousness she'd shut her eyes, hands resting on her thighs she opened her eyes slowly to look upon Loki who was watching her with a strange expression that she couldn't read. Loki who had listened with feigned interested at first had found himself engrossed in her song it's tale intriguing and bold to him. What a strange choice for her to make and quite the wonderful job she had done singing it her voice clear and wonderful. Realizing she was finished he blinked a few times before he broke the silence that had begun to grow between them. "Very beautiful…this is a personal tune you have chosen yes? I don't think I have ever heard it." That shy blush returned to her cheeks. "It is a song my mother taught me as a child…it was her favorite she would sing it late at night for my father and I." Loki took a moment to ponder her words. "Are your parents still living…" This brought a saddened look on the girls face and Loki found himself regretful to cause such an emotion. "No…my mother passed a few years ago and my father not long after. It's only been myself for some time now."

Loki felt a pang of curiosity now his mind finding this fact very interesting and very much to his advantage. "They have left you in debt no doubt what with the high land taxes." Sorcha looked down at her hands now wishing the Prince was not so observant, she found herself confused now as to why he would waste his time with someone such as herself. "Yes, they did I have a job working for a seamstress she makes gowns for the royal women…it does not pay much but I manage." Loki offered her another honey cake and he was pleased to see her not refuse it. "Your expected back there soon I assume? The head seamstress would be cross if you were to be late…fire you perhaps." Sorcha nodded slowly as she took a bite of the sweet cake and Loki stood now taking the rest of the bundle and rewrapping it carefully into the satchel and she was shocked when he handed the whole thing over to her. "Hurry on then, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble…do you know where the valley ends near the head of the river, tomorrow I would like you to meet me there the same time as today."

Standing carefully Sorcha held the bag against her chest thoroughly confused by his strange request having thought once she fulfilled her end of the bargain he would grow bored with her and be on his way. This was apparently not the case and had it not been for the fact she was going to be late to work she would have tried to ask him questions. By the end of her long work day Sorcha's fingers ached and her back was sore from crouching down and picking up pins all day. A royal festival was approaching and they had been swamped with orders from neighboring Lords and ladies of the royal house her mind constantly thinking of the Prince. As she cleaned up her work space the head seamstress a normally aggravated and riled woman who delighted in any small mistake Sorcha made came rushing into the room ringing her hands anxiously her voice shrill and unusually sweet. "Sorcha, Sorcha my girl I must speak with you." She stood up now setting down stray pins on the wooden table caught off guard by the madams forced sincerity she seemed frightened. Shoving a handful of coins in her hands she said. "Here my girl your services are no longer required here, your debts have been paid and you are to not return again here are your wages."

Sorcha stared at the woman flabbergasted the ten gold coins more than enough as payment for her work it was actually grossly over compensated. "Madam this is a mistake how can my debt have been paid…this has to be a mistake." The head seamstress seemed to become even more flustered at her words. "Do not question me Sorcha, now go home you are free to leave." She was all but shoved through the doorway jumping at the sound of the door slamming behind her Sorcha looked down again at the golden coins, her mind searching for an answer. The only one coming to mind was Loki, he had been overly inquisitive about her job and suddenly it made sense his request to meet with her.

She felt her stomach flip at the thought of his generosity he didn't even know her and yet he had paid a life time's debt in full and for what she thought? What could she possibly offer a man such as himself the answer to that eluded her and the whole walk home she kept a tight hold on the satchel he had given her the gold coins inside the small pocket on the front making a soft jingling noise. The only thing left to do was to wait until the next day when she was to meet the Prince at his requested location her mind racing at the meaning of his actions.

The following morning Sorcha walked along the path having used one of the gold coins to buy herself better shoes the soft leather feeling wonderful on her feet a new dress of woven dark purple which flowed out at her hips swaying as she walked. When Sorcha rounded the corner she found Loki already waiting for her his horse tied to a tree nearby a book in his hands he lowered it when she approached and he openly stared at her new appearance her homespun clothing had been updated into something he found more appealing and fitting. Rising from his seat on the grass he closed his book and nodded in greeting to her the girl bowing to him in return. "Your Grace, That was not necessary for you to pay my family's debt I am eternally grateful but it is to grand a gesture…" Loki smiled now his hands behind his back. "My dear Sorcha I do not know what you speak of…Your family's debt is very much active just not with your Madam and the land owner where your house once sat…The deed was merely turned over to me I find myself very taken with you not much interests me anymore in a simpler explanation…. I bought you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ((Here's chapter two! ****Contains Graphic sexual content**** you've been warned! Ch.3 will be posted by tomorrow evening. Hope everyone enjoys it.))**

Sorcha felt the color drain from her face and her hands came to her stomach a troubling feeling beginning to rise. She looked at Loki "Bought me? How can you do that…why would you that." The God of Lies simply gave an offhanded shrug. "It's not a complicated affair my dear it's well within my means and the law for me to purchase you…your debt out weights your rights I mean no disrespect in fact you should be flattered all I require of you is your company I find you pleasing to listen to and you won't tell just tell me what you think I want to hear. When a time such as I see fit comes I'll release you and your debt will be paid in true."

She looked at the Prince skeptically, he was proposing another bargain this one increasingly more elaborate than the last she was reminded that he was royalty and to refuse someone of the royal household was a treasonous act. It didn't appear as if she had much choice in the matter and she had to ask herself whether or not this was such a terribly bargain to make. It was not as if her life was overly exciting, truth be told it was rather boring and often times hard her job filled with long hours and little appreciation the higher born ladies always looking down on her. Whispering behind their hands at how they must tolerate such a low classed individual, their most common complaint being her black hair all the lovely young daughters who went to the royal celebrations had perfectly groomed straight golden blonde hair and perfect skin, years of etiquette classes and noble blood lines. It was lonely and painful to hear them speak so wretchedly of her right in front of her without a single care if she heard them or not.

Whatever their qualms with her it was not one of those women the Prince was speaking to, they were not the ones he was wishing to keep him company. Surely he must see something about her that he liked though with her wild black curls and sun kissed skin she had a hard time imagining what that was but if what he said was true and she could earn her freedom then it was worth finding out. Pushing the bag further up on her shoulders she looked at Loki and he smiled knowing she'd seen the upside to his offer not that he'd given her any choice in the matter it just worked so much easier if she was in agreement. Loki held out his hand to the girl and she took it gingerly allowing him to lead her towards the horse and he gently he lifted her up by the waist onto the saddle his hands lingering there able to feel the warmth of her skin through the fabric.

Sorcha looked away towards the trees hoping he could not see her face and she held her breath as he swung his leg up and over the saddle settling in behind her his arms around as he grabbed hold of the reigns. Loki leaned over her shoulder to look at her face and he chuckled at how she tried to ignore the way the gentle swaying of the horse caused her to press against his chest, the inside of his forearm brushing against her upper arm. Whatever it was that drew him to her was urging his hand to take her wild mane of hair and pull it over one shoulder of his way brushing his fingers along the bare skin of her neck and shoulder causing her to tremble at his touch. He wanted to laugh at this, she was so innocent wonderfully naïve even and it was a refreshing concept to him wanting to see just how far he could go Loki began sliding his hand along her side pressing his palm flat against her stomach pulling her closer to him.

Feeling his breath warm against her neck Sorcha worked hard to keep her breathing even and steady it was as if he were trying to torment her. "Your Grace…" She was interrupted. "Please Sorcha, call me Loki when we're alone there is no need for such formalities." Feeling his fingers play with the fabric of her dress she started again. "Loki…where exactly are we going, this isn't the road towards the Palace." She could almost feel him smile against her skin. "You would be correct, this is indeed not the way to the Palace…I'm taking us to the summer estate my family has in the western hills. No one uses it much anymore and I've told my family I want time to myself unlike my brother I do not have civic duties to attend so we will not be bothered there."

Sorcha did not ask any more questions hearing this and as the sun rose higher in the sky she grew more and more comfortable with the feeling of his strong arm around her the way it tickled when his fingers drew circles along the fabric. Before long they rode up a small crest a break in the hills and there was a large stone estate a few hundred feet away rather lavish even from the outside and she turned her head looking at Loki over her shoulder. "This is your 'summer' home?" She asked before she could stop herself and Sorcha could feel herself biting the inside of her cheek at her boldness. Stupid stupid girl she thought, surely he will be upset to hear her say such a thing expecting him to be angry she waited for his expression to change but it never did. Loki only nodded. "We used to come here as children my brother and I…I have not been here for a long time." He said in a strange tone as if he had just realized this fact.

Loki got down first and proceeded to help her down the horse wandering amongst the tall grass outside beginning to graze its tail lazily swishing from side to side and Sorcha wondered if he would stay. The Prince didn't seem overly concerned and he was already pulling her inside leading her by the hand, the inside of the estate made Sorcha stop in her tracks. For a home that had not been visited for many years you would never know it the floors were a polished dark marble the furniture all beautifully tufted and adorned with rich fabrics. Shimmering candelabra hung in the entry way its candles burning bright illuminating the open space from where she stood Sorcha could see up the winding staircase that was splitting along each side of the large room leading upstairs, a hallway off to the side opening up into a vast library the shelves filled with more books then she had ever seen before. Loki watched her curiously his hand coming up to her face and lightly pressing his fingertips upward closing her parted lips. "Come Sorcha…there'll be time to admire the décor later right now I wish to show you where you'll be staying."

Following him up the stairs she found herself now standing in a master bedroom there was a large bed surely big enough for five people in its center, four marble pillars rising up into the high ceiling heavy dark forest green silk drapes hung down on two sides. Off to the side was a was a soaking tub that reminded her of a huge seashell a few chairs placed near the French doors that opened up to a balcony an armoire off to the side. She watched Loki walk across the room and open it's elegantly carved doors exposing a decent collection of dresses and slippers he turned looking at her. "You'll have everything you need anything else I can conjure with magic very easily." Walking up to the wardrobe she allowed herself to touch the beautiful gowns almost afraid they would vanish if she didn't make sure they were real, after a moment her attention was being pulled away from them by the sight of Loki shrugging out of his long coat his hands working at the cufflinks and clasps making efficient and quick work of his shirt.

Standing in nothing but his black pants and boots Sorcha found herself staring at his bare chest despite his slender build he was still muscular his shoulders broad, skin perfect looking her eyes lingered lower along his taunt stomach following along his hips the V-line drawing her eye the most. She took a step back when he moved towards her and Loki reached out his hand easily capturing her wrist gently holding her in place. "Relax my little song bird I only mean to draw a bath and I want you to join me…And before you protest remember our deal."

He released her arm now and stepped over towards the large tub twisting the taps and testing the water that flowed out steam beginning to rise. Sorcha waited rather helplessly near the wardrobe still as he finished stripping down and she blushed hotly at the sound of his laughter when she turned away out of the corner of her eye she could see him sinking down into the water his arms coming up to rest along it's rim. His voice called out to her "If it makes you feel more comfortable I will close my eyes as you undress I can be a gentleman if it eases your nerves." Daring to look over at him Sorcha found he was actually sitting there with his eyes closed face relaxed, scolding herself at the way her hands shook she told herself to stop being so silly she was a grown woman she couldn't be running from him at every turn.

Taking a deep breath she kept her eyes on him as she slipped the dress off her shoulders and stood beside the tub and as much grace as she could manage she got into the tub the water hot and stinging against her skin. The stone of the tub was a dark almost black color and so it was hard to really see anything it was deep enough that the water easily rose up to her chin putting her back against the opposite side of the tub Sorcha finally allowed herself to look up and found Loki was staring back at her his emerald eyes bright with appreciation. Reaching over the side of the tub he pulled over a sponge getting it wet in the water and squeezing it until suds foamed up his free hand reaching out towards her and he effortlessly brought her closer to him.

She was sitting in front of him now and she felt him take his hands pulling her legs around his waist so she was straddling his lap the water coming up just below her collar bone the sponge in his hand he held it out to her smiling wide at her shocked expression. "I want you to grow accustomed to how I like things it's important that you please me Sorcha…and you do so much already by just being here so the rest should fall into place without too much trouble for you…by the look on your face Id hazard a guess you have never been this close to a man before." By the way she blushed her back tensing up told him all he needed to know. "You needn't fear I said I only wanted you to bath with me and that's the truth I have no other ulterior motives an exotic beauty such as yourself should not be bathing in freezing rivers not when you could have this."

With encouragement by Loki she took the sponge and began rubbing it slowly along his shoulder her eyes flickering to his every so often. When she'd cleaned all she could reach hand hovering above the water line Loki found himself pulling her flush against himself taking the sponge away from her his breath was a little fast. He did not have as much will power as he'd previously thought the mere sight of her was making him lose his concentration. The scent of lavender in her hair making it hard to not run his hands further up her back voice strained ever so slightly he said."Very good my little songbird you underestimate your power in all honesty I don't think I can remain a gentleman much longer having you so near me…Why don't you finish up and I'll bring us something to eat." Chuckling as his hands eased her back away from him now. "Close your eyes if you'd like." Sorcha took him up on his offer and she held her breath until she knew he was walking out of the room towel draped around his hips.

Feeling as if her body was aflame she dunked her hair back wetting the rest of it and fished the sponge off the water's surface. She had never felt this way before and the fact that it was from such a handsome man a prince no doubt made her feel as if she may be dreaming. Knowing he would be back soon she made fast work of washing herself and by the time Loki did return she was sitting against the edge of the tub a towel wrapped around her body her long hair already beginning to dry in the warm air of the room. Balancing a tray in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other he set the tray down on the edge of the bed keeping the wine in the other as he magically produced a few goblets. Beckoning her to join him he sat on the edge of the bed as she stood up walking towards him holding the towel tightly in her right hand. On the tray was an array of various cheeses and small helpings of seared game a few clusters of grapes and cherry's it pleased him to see she did not need to be told to partake in the food and she made herself more comfortable sitting across from him on the comforter top.

He poured her a small amount of wine and handed the glass to her and she took it with a soft polite smile never have been allowed much wine she took an experimental sip and found it be pleasing in taste. As a comfortable silence grew between them Loki noticed the tension had begun to leave her shoulders and she looked up at him as she took a sip of the wine the dark red liquid staining her lips and Loki carefully pushed the tray aside taking the glass unhurriedly out of her hand and set it aside on the tray. Sorcha watched him and found herself very much wishing to know what it was like to be kissed by Loki the idea very sounding very agreeable to her. Perhaps it was the wine, or maybe she'd just grown tired of being shy so when Loki's hand snaked up burying itself in her hair she did not fight him. Leaning in she could feel his breath against her parted lips and when Loki finally kissed her he could taste the wine on her lips and one kiss quickly turned into another more hungry and passionate one.

The knowledge that he was the first man to kiss her in such a way thrilled Loki and he was gathering her up in his arms before he even realized what he was doing his lips never leaving hers. Breaking the kiss he took a deep shaking breath his thumb running it's pad against her swollen lower lip and just as he had in the tub he took her legs and urged her to wrap them around his waist. The towel around her body long since having slipped down and he hastily pulled it away throwing it to the floor and once he had her flush against his body did he dare speak. "I want you to do exactly as I tell you Sorcha…I can promise you this will be most pleasurable for the both of us but you must trust me." She could only wordlessly nod the idea of forming words seemed impossible and Loki pressed a gentle and slow kiss against her mouth. His hand guiding hers in between them and carefully he influenced her movements showing her the proper rhythm and speed in which he liked his voice causing goose bumps along her throat as he spoke against her ear. "Yes, just like that." Loki marveled at how good she made him feel he couldn't remember a time when a woman had invoked such pleasure in him with such a straightforward act.

He was surprised to feel he was so close so soon and he moved her hand away his hand on the small of her hips he pulled her against himself and began rocking his hips as he was sitting Indian style encouraging her to roll her hips forward and back and before long she was moving against him all on her own the delicious friction it caused making Sorcha dig her nails into his back her arms wrapped around his neck. Loki forced her to look at him now loving the way her lips quivered with pleasure and when she gave a small cry he mercilessly pushed her over the edge with his mouth against her throat the sensation nearly drowning them both. It felt like an eternity had pass before Loki could breathe and he held her firmly against himself pressing soft gentle kisses along her shoulder a pleased and satisfied moan leaving his lips. "That my sweet Sorcha is just a taste of what is in store for you…" Pulling back he felt a sense of pride at the way she could only try and hide her smile no doubt overwhelmed by her first experience. He tilted her chin upwards. "Did you like it…the way I made you feel?" Sorcha's smile grew now and she imagined she was blushing again. "…Yes I did…I feel as if my body is humming." Feeling rather brave Sorcha kissed Loki and he gladly returned the gesture. "Then I have done my job correctly…now let us take another bath we've made quite the mess and then it's time to sleep that's enough lessons for one day."

It wasn't long after they got back into bed again that Sorcha was sound asleep her head resting on Loki's chest as he lay on his back, his fingers absentmindedly running through her hair as his mind slowly allowed sleep to overtake him a strange sense of contented peace settling over him. Just before he closed his eyes Loki used the smallest amount of magic and the room was bathed in blessed darkness dawn the furthest thing from his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ((Thanks for reviews so far I love hearing the feedback, Rated for Sexual Content, Sorry for the long delay in updating the holidays have been crazy! More to come I'll try not to wait so long.))**

There was something sinfully divine about the way she made him feel, perhaps it was the fact she had no choice but to trust him. The power for once in his long life was entirely Loki's to control, Sorcha was his to do with as he pleased and that list was growing infinitely longer with each passing day he spent at the estate with her hidden away. At first he thought this bargain was simply to keep him entertained but he found himself becoming attached, wanting to provide the young woman with things she'd spent a large portion of her life without. He knew he would have to return home eventually before his family grew suspicious and he reasoned he had a day at best before he would be forced away, the idea of being far from his new pet more annoying than he cared to admit.

The afternoon light trailing in through the open French doors of the bedroom was a deep rich orange color that seemed almost topaz against the stark white marble floor, it's rays barely touching the edges of Sorcha's feet as she stood staring out into the garden. Wearing a silk emerald dress its shoulders pinned with golden clasps, it's length long to her ankles the slits up to the tops of her hips and generous amount of skin showing on her back the most pleasing aspects in Loki's opinion. Hair worked into a complicated looking fish tail braid she looked so lovely the way she turned to meet his gaze a shy sweet smile on her lips. Coming to stand in front of her Loki allowed his hands to caress down her carefully plaited hair fingertips trailing along her throat and shoulders before he slowly began to undo her work. Her smile turning into confusion and he quickly put her at ease as he ran his fingers through her hair loosening the curls.

"Do not fear Sorcha you look beautiful but I see enough of that stuffy style in the courtyards of the palace…I'd much rather prefer to see your curls."

Loki said quietly as he studied her face carefully his hands coming to rest on her slender waist, Sorcha could easily feel the warmth of his hands through the silk fabric. He could easily tell something else was on her mind and he gave a small smirk tilting her chin up to look at him with his finger.

"What is on your mind my little bird?"

Sorcha bit her lower lip. "…I was wondering about these lessons…you said there was more than what …than what we did." She asked timidly and his reaction to her question only made her feel more bashful.

The God of Lies laughed well naturedly before leaning down to capture her lips in a slow kiss, his tongue brushing her lower lip in an enticing manner it wasn't hard to stoke the fire the smoldering heat never far from the surface.

"Why yes there is much more I could teach you…so much I would love to show you."

He whispered against her mouth and as if by magic they were standing next to the bed and Loki picked her up gently setting her down atop the soft mattress his hands sliding up along her thighs through the slits of the dress.

"I have a proposition for you my dear sweet Sorcha…Since you are already indebted to me until there is such a time as I see fit to release you I am curious to see what you would think of making a slight change to our agreement?"

He asked carefully as his eased her to lie back against the comforter his hand snaking up her dress to brush along her flat stomach the warmth of his skin against hers hot to the touch. Her head craned back as his hand drew downward fingers brushing along more intimate areas and Sorcha closed her eyes his touch causing her voice to sound breathless.

"What kind of change."

Loki answered.

"I would wager you anything you may want, you can take as much time to think on what that may be but should you agree the terms are binding you cannot break the contract, do you understand Sorcha?"

She would have frowned at his words had she been capable of anything past feeling the pleasure building in a slow sweet agony. Loki was cheating asking her this question now of all times, when she was putty in his hands no match for his silver tongue. Another bargain, more debt the whole thing should have bothered her but Sorcha found herself curious as to what more he could possibly want from her.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good we have an agreement then I would have your virtue…your innocence."

She stilled beneath his hand her eyes flashing open as she pushed away from him scooting slowly to the middle of the bed.

"What, no I didn't agree to that...I only said I understood." She said panicked.

Loki nodded his head and gave her a hard tug by the legs pulling the young woman back towards him.

"Yes you did, and by doing so you agreed to my terms…I think it's quite a fair deal my little bird. Its honestly more in your favor than mine…anything you could possibly want I can do my best to make a reality and I meant what I said take all the time you need to choose."

Sorcha felt slightly betrayed now, and yet it was so much more than that.

"That's what you wanted all along wasn't it? I'm already indebted to you why trick me into such a deal when you could easily just take it from me." She said emotionally.

Narrowing his eyes Loki's grip tightened on her legs enough so she was sure they may bruise.

"I am many things my sweet, but a rapist is not one of them…I told you once before that this arrangement we have could be pleasurable for us both" As if sensing his harshness Loki released his grip rubbing a soothing touch against the red marks he'd left his voice growing kinder. "…Your first time should be special, loving. I would do my best to make it all these things for you Sorcha…would you not rather it was me than some solider the village forces you to marry. Who reeks of ale and would sooner strike you than show you that a man can be tender instead of being full of mock bravado and vulgarity."

Looking up at Loki and hearing the emotion behind his voice Sorcha knew what he said to hold truth, she often feared with every passing season the village elders would remember she was unwed and pick a husband for her. The idea of being forced into a union with someone she did not know whom would in fact be many of the poor qualities Loki had just described was terrifying. She also knew that many girls would have died at the chance to have a royal prince be their first, although it raised another more concerning question to her mind.

Apologetically she said. "Loki, I am sorry…I did not mean to say you would treat me in such a way I'm just nervous I suppose you caught me off guard. Something else comes to mind however, after you have claimed your prize and our time together is over…the village elders will no doubt in the next seasons choose a husband for me whether I am in agreement with them or not…should they find out I am not a virgin any longer my reputation will be ruined debt free or not they will persecute me for it. What would you have me do?"

Loki had already thought of this but he was unwilling to discuss this with Sorcha just yet, instead he answered with.

"I would have you not think of such things…just trust in me when I say those primeval ignorant Elders will know nothing of our time together…I am not keen on sharing things I consider to me mine."

Nodding carefully she allowed Loki to lay down beside her, the prince pulling her into his arms seemingly tired by their discussion.

"With that being said Sorcha, I must confess I am to return to the palace in a day's time I will not be gone long but when I return I should like to be with you then. The few days I am gone will give you time to yourself, enjoy anything in the estate you may like the spell I cast will keep you safe from harm."

Sorcha found herself more than a little nervous at the idea of being alone without Loki, shifting in his arms she sat up moving until she was straddling him her lips soft and sweet against his.

Loki looked at her puzzled by her gentle outburst.

"I thought you were cross with me…What's changed?"

Sorcha paused hoping it made sense to the God. "I wasn't cross…just startled. When you return Loki you promise to be gentle…to be all those things you said?" Nodding slowly he pulled her down again kissing her until they had to break apart for air.

"I promise you Sorcha…I promise you all of that and more."

Only one day back inside the Palace and Loki was already at his wits end enraged with annoyance, his brother was at the highlight of everyone's discussions as per usual only this time it was far more concerning. The God of Thunder having proudly proclaimed their father had announced his coronation would be taking place ahead of schedule, years ahead in fact and as if to add insult to injury no one had even noticed his brother's absence, typical. While ruling had never been a priority to Loki he knew one thing very well and that was his brother's vain and selfish nature. When he spoke to Sorcha of soldiers reeking of ale he wasn't just speaking out of a mere judgment but out of firsthand experience witnessing Thor's womanizing behavior.

The only thing Thor cared about was steel and blood, the challenge of war and carnage and the attention he received because of it. That was the biggest difference between the two of them Loki had never cared for battle so much happier to be alone with his books and magic. Recognition for his talents and capabilities had never been praised or truly appreciated, his brother and his ridiculous friends often fond of reminding him that sorcery was not the craft of a fine warrior but a woman's tool. How many times had his quick wit and cunning saved them at the final hour when death was surely upon them, far too many in his opinion.

Clenching his fists Loki angrily struck out against a defenseless stack of books in his chambers the whole tower of them wobbling and falling every which way. How could their father be so blind not to see that this was a terrible mistake? Why was he the only one who could see that Thors immaturity would bring pain and suffering amongst the Asgardian people, surely there was something he could do to make his father see what was right in front of him…yes that was what he would do. Prove to the All-Father that Thor was not ready for such a responsibility this would not be an easy task though it would take great and careful planning, every little detail perfect. Picking up one of the scattered books he began to search through its pages for the answers he sought so desperately for long into the night.

Four long days had passed by and Sorcha found herself yearning desperately for Loki to return this emotion felt so strange to the young woman, she was utterly confused by her feelings for the Prince and while she was politely frightened for their impending union she also felt thrilled. To have had him speak to her so boldly of treating her with tenderness and love made Sorcha's head swoon, to have him imply such sweet things to her was almost too much for her to handle. Not knowing when he would return she had attempted to keep herself occupied exploring the many rooms of the estate finding each one to be specific and just as lavishly decorated as the last. This only worked to keep her mind off his absence for so long and soon enough she found herself back in the master suite sifting through the many beautiful gowns he had procured for her, a shimmering white one standing out amongst them the most. It was knee length its fabric so soft and yet it was made of some kind of crushed stone that shimmered and sparkled in such a way it was if it had been made out of the stars themselves.

Sorcha sat at the vanity, the whale bone brush working tirelessly through her long and vibrant black hair trying to rid the tresses of any knots and tangles. Wearing the shimmering white dress that fit like a glove her skin was more honey colored in contrast, the thin straps were made of a single delicate strand of clear diamond like stones. Sorcha had found herself swaying back and forth in front of the mirror a smile on her face pleased beyond words at its beauty, feeling rather awe struck to be able to wear such a grand garment. She had intended to pass the evening by playing with her appearance trying to envision what Loki would be most pleased by and she failed to hear him enter the room the door held mid swing eyes locked on her.

Loki stood there in silence, unable to form a sentence inside his own mind at the sight of Sorcha sitting at the vanity her back to him completely unaware of his presence. She busied herself testing the scent of various perfumes finally deciding on one that was ironically his favorite, a very delicate light honey suckle fragrance dabbing it lightly against her wrist and pulse point. Finally her green eyes flickered up in the reflection of the mirror attention finally drawn towards him in the doorway rising slowly from her tufted seat she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her dress. Butterflies in her stomach she found herself very eager to greet him and before Sorcha knew what she was doing she'd walked up to the Prince coming to stand mere inches away.

Sorcha asked softly. "Do you like it, the dress?"

Good lord did he love the dress, the way it hugged her curves and sparkled like so many crushed diamonds and yet as he reached out he was surprised to find it was soft as silk. The four days in which he had been gone had felt like a slow punishment the irritation of dealing with Thor and his friends having grown to be more than tiresome. But he'd managed to make great progress in executing his master plan the coming months would be crucial and to his utter dismay he knew there would be many more excursions away from his little song bird. This was most definitely a worthy reward for enduring his short trip home.

Smiling he touched the middle of her back with his open palm the other grasping her hip as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I love it…you look beautiful enough to be a Queen."

Delighted by his praise Sorcha couldn't help but smile the beating of her heart thunderous in her ears as he slowly traced his fingers on either side of her shoulders, the thin diamond straps slipping off with ease. Giving the dress a gentle tug it fell in a shimmering cascade to pool around her bare feet, standing still in front of Loki she held her breath for a moment that familiar thrill returning. She let out a soft gasp when Loki leaned down scooping her up smoothly, his Asgardian leather against her bare skin feeling warm.

Setting her down gently on the bed Loki began to undress his fingers making quick work of the complicated clasps, allowing it to simply fall at his feet he then sat down removing his boots. Knowing full well he could use magic to simply make the process instantaneous he preferred the comfortable ritual of removing it himself. Sitting in the middle of the bed Loki pulled her onto his lap, similar to the first lesson he'd given her smoothing a stray curl from her face he gave her a lingering kiss her lips trembling.

"Sorcha…Tonight you're my Queen and I will treat you as such I promised you I would be gentle and I will but the first time can be painful, it will fade just try and relax I will give you fair warning."

He said softly a kiss stealing her breath away as he laid her back. Heeding his advice Sorcha gave into his advances returning his passionate kisses with eagerness her fingers running through his black hair his shoulder muscles firm and strong beneath her small hands. Sorcha mewled at the feeling of his hand touching over her breast palm gently squeezing as his mouth trailed up just below her ear lobe in a pleasant way. Lower body instinctively moving against her breath already heavy Loki groaned at the hardness he felt the silky texture of her skin not enough, he longed for her tight heat reminding himself strongly of his promise.

"It's time my sweet Sorcha I cannot wait any longer."

His voice husky with raw need, lips parted as Sorcha took deep slow breaths the anticipation building as he guided himself in keeping a watchful gaze on her expression as he eased inside.

"Focus on my voice…the pain will fade…Oh."

Slender arms wrapped around his neck she gave a sharp cry the pain as he entered her immediate and intense as he pressed against her barrier pausing only a moment before he pushed through. He held there for a time allowing her to grow accustomed to the strange sensation before he slowly began to thrust, hips rolling in an easy tempo and true to his word the pain blessedly began to fall away. She had thought their first experience to be such an extraordinary array of sensations but this, Loki making love to her was beyond anything she could have imagined as they continued on she was invigorated with the pleasure he instilled in her his touch like fire against her skin.

Sorcha reacted so beautiful to his touch that Loki knew he would not last as long as he would have liked, the uninhibited passion he felt consuming him whole. The way she held onto him eyes closed as the ecstasy took hold, told him she was near the edge as well and he relished that he was the divine cause of her pleasure. This time when Sorcha cried out it was not out of pain but a blinding sense of beautiful release the revelation of what had just taken place settling down around her in a comfortable haze. Loki's own release came unhindered, thrusts slowing as he gave a soft moan against her throat shoulders tense, his breath ragged.

Careful not to crush her Loki eased to his side holding her in his arms as he remained inside her still, not yet willing to end their union kissing her brow lovingly he exhaled softly his mind a torrent of emotions. He felt astoundingly powerful an intense sense of pride filling his chest at having been the one to take her virtue, how special it was to forever be her first. The knowledge he wanted to be her last came to the Prince in a sudden and startling revelation and he did his best to push that idea aside but no matter how hard he tried it lingered. He was brought back to the present by the feeling of Sorcha pressing a light and sweet kiss against his lips it made him smile involuntarily at her expression of blissful contentedness.

"Is my Queen happy?" He whispered returning the kiss.

Sorcha licked her lips voice barely above a whisper. "Yes…my King… very much so."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ((Okay starting to get into the events of Thor now, some parts will follow and some won't. It's going to get exciting! R&R))**

The small swells crashed against the beach its sandy shores warmed by the afternoon sun as the sound of Sorcha's laughter filtered through the air. Loki held her firmly around the waist holding her high against his chest the water pleasantly cool, her hands bracing against his bare shoulders as he bore a mischievous smile. Sorcha closed her eyes squealing loudly as Loki spun them around in a circle the water splashing up around them before lowering her down the water easily reaching well past her waist. They'd spent most of the morning and afternoon at the lake having packed a simple meal of cold meats and bread, a flask of wine from the estates cellar and a few bites of dessert. The beautiful weather far too good to simply stay inside Sorcha had managed to convince him they needed fresh air, two months now she had spent with him living at the estate and as wonderful as it was to hide away in his room making love she longed to feel the sun against her skin hear the waves lapping against the rocks.

Sorcha pressed her lips firmly together attempting to hide her chattered teeth, treading water gently as she wrapped her arms around Loki's neck fingers running through the back of his wet hair. Smiling Loki plucked a wet curl that was stuck to the side of her face leaning in kissing her affectionately as he pressed her firmly against himself, breasts pressed up against his chest through the wet material of her dress. When they broke the kiss Sorcha pouted playfully as he began to lead them back to the shoreline and Loki shook his head laughing as he did so.

"No I will not be swayed by that face again I can see your teeth chattering your freezing my dear now you've had your fun it's time we got warm."

Sorcha relented and knew he was right, they'd spent hours in the water already and the idea of lying in the sun sounded marvelous until she thought of something far better. Upon reaching their large blanket Loki gently laid the both of them down his hands rubbing gently against her bare legs to warm her each time they reached higher and higher until he was pushing the wet material of her gown upwards with the tips of his fingers. Crouching down he kissed along the chilled skin of her inner thigh the soft moan she gave causing his heart to beat faster longing easily taking hold.

Moving upward Loki covered her body with his own, lips warm against the smoothness of her throat before he reached her mouth a long series of passionate kisses passing between them his palm held kindly against her cheek, using one hand Loki undid the clasp at his trousers. Easily pushing her legs apart with his knee her soft moan sounding beautiful to him as she pressed her legs against the outside of his hips wrapping them around his waist eager to feel him inside of her. Raising her hips to meet his thrusts Sorcha closed her eyes in ecstasy, how safe she'd come to feel in Loki's arms and she found herself more than willing to feed to his insatiable appetite.

This world he had so carefully constructed, the secret life he had begun to build with Sorcha was growing beyond just a game of chance… moving swiftly past a simple bargain by leaps and bounds to settle in a place he had never been before. Loki had grown so comfortable here at the estate with her that he had begun to detest his normal reality at the Palace with each passing day, the idea of being without her for long leaving a jagged pain in his chest. Soon, he would not have to leave her all he had to do was be patient, tread carefully in his mission and everything would fall in his favor. It wouldn't be long now.

When they arrived home that evening Loki instantly noted how tired Sorcha suddenly seemed, her movements slower than normal as she began to run them a bath delicate features turning flush as her slender frame leaned against the rim. Walking up behind her he laid the back of his hand against her forehead the skin burning hot to the touch, frowning Loki turned her towards him.

"You're burning up…" He said gravely concerned his brows furrowing.

Sorcha only murmured the strangely icy touch of his hand providing blissful relief the sudden arrival of her discomfort a mystery to the young woman. All day she had been felt wonderful, perhaps Loki had been right and they'd spent too much time in the water, or even the sun could have affected her. Whatever the cause of the condition plaguing her it was quickly intensifying, hand coming to her mouth Sorcha pushed away from Loki barely able to cross the threshold of the French doors to lean over the railing of the balcony to retch the feeling of Loki's concerned hands against her waist coughing hard she rested her forehead against the stone railing. Gently pulling her into his arms Loki carried her inside to lay her gently atop the feather down comforter of their bed.

"Shhhh it's alright my sweet just close your eyes." He whispered.

Finding a washcloth he soaked it in the bath wringing it out well before he came to sit on the edge of the bed gently patting it against her skin. Brushing her hair from her face Loki felt extremely troubled the rate in which Sorcha was growing ill had his mind racing for a solution her discomfort like a blade in his heart. Whimpering she reached out small hands holding onto his arm, voice filled with misery and rightfully so.

"Loki…What is wrong with me?"

For the first time in as long as he could remember his silver tongue turned to lead, he had no answers.

"I don't know, but I will do what I can to ease your pain…" He answered honestly.

If Loki could not help her he would have no choice but to bring in a healer from the palace, he could easily teleport there and back within minutes but that would only serve to complicate things further. It would have to be as a last resort the reality of someone else knowing Sorcha was here posed a larger issue, he had to assume he would be unable to trust them to keep his secret. A few hours passed and the fever remained her skin glistening with sweat and yet she shivered a low moan escaping her lips. She leaned weakly over the side of the bed gasping as the nausea took hold Loki couldn't stand to watch her suffer any longer nothing he tried was working, helping to lie back he kissed her fevered brow.

"Sorcha, I'm going to find a healer I will be back very soon."

She weakly began to protest. "No no…please don't go."

The sound of her voice drove him to move faster, teleporting back to the palace he landed with a jolt in the middle of the courtyard its torches lighting the way towards its darkened corridors. Caring little if he was seen Loki found himself running along its length nearly knocking over a young woman coming out of a healing chamber a tray of ointments in her hands that crashed the marble floor as they collided. She was startled to find the Prince helping her up his voice urgent.

" Say nothing listen only to my instructions. "

Wincing at the painful grip the Prince had on her upper arm, the young healer named Hanna could only nod mutely the fear she felt at his tone coursing through her veins as he shoved her into the chamber she had just exited from. Loki only spoke once they were inside the room together shoving her in the direction of the supply shelves littered with various herbs and jars.

"Grab what you need, hurry." He ground out feeling as if an eternity had passed already.

Eyes wide Hanna struggled to think clearly looking back and forth between the shelving and the royal Prince.

"…My..My Grace I cannot help you if I do not know what the symptoms are…who…"

Loki wanted to scream his frustration building.

"A fever! Whatever will bring down a fever…and something to ease her stomach." He replied tersely.

Struggling to calm her frazzled nerves Hanna began searching for the tools she needed her mind racing to find what she may need should the previous option fail. Piling everything into a large satchel she turned to look at the Prince giving him a quiet nod to indicate she was ready. The Prince grabbed her hand and gave no warning the room around them instantly falling away in an overwhelming sense of vertigo her stomach dropping away, causing her to let out a yelp clutching the satchel to her chest. Opening her eyes Hanna found they were not within the Palace walls any longer but an older lavishly decorated home, before she could utter a single word the Prince was jerking her in the direction of a set of large ornate doors his free hand pushing it open.

Stumbling inside the room Hanna nearly fell on her knees the sound of a pained moan bringing her attention towards the canopy bed. A young woman was lying in its center on her side hands tiredly clutching the blankets her breath shallow and forceful, wasting no time she rushed to the bedside. Falling into a professional mode Hanna spoke frankly to the Prince formalities not her concern.

"How long has she been like this…"

Running a hand through his hair Loki answered while coming near the bedside his hand reaching out to the woman who turned her head in the direction of his voice.

"Four hours at least…She seemed perfectly fine prior then it seemed to take hold almost instantly she began to feel ill, the fever grew worse I couldn't get it to break."

Listening closely she pulled the satchel up onto the bed sifting through its contents mixing a curious green powder into a vial that held a black colored liquid.

"Hold her head up, she'll need help drinking this it should help the fever break…."

Loki gently eased Sorcha's head upward her eyes squeezing shut as she resisted the vial being pressed against her lips no doubt confused by what was happening.

"Sorcha, please it will help you… listen to me right now!" He commanded loudly.

Eventually she complied allowing Hanna to pour the bitter tasting brew into her mouth. The young woman held her hand firmly up against her chin preventing her from spitting it out, the evidence of its flavor obvious in the way she whimpered through closed lips. Loki watched as the healer took her hand away when she was certain Sorcha had swallowed enough of the medicine, her hands moving along her body poking and prodding certain areas her hand stilling over the lower stomach a troubling expression crossing her features.

Already the medicine was taking hold her trembling body stilling and breathe becoming less shallow, brushing his hand through her hair he watched as Hanna pressed along the area again her expression only deepening.

"What…what's wrong?" He whispered sharply not wanting to alarm Sorcha should she be coherent enough to understand.

Hanna spoke without looking at him. "The fever isn't because of an illness it's her body's reaction to fighting the changes happening although I have never seen it happen like this the vomiting is normal but..."

Loki interrupted her. "What in Odin's name are you rambling about, what changes."

Hanna looked up now. "…Forgive my forwardness my grace…but are you not aware she is with child?"

By the shock on the Princes face Hanna could hazard a guess he had not known at all, making this feel all the more awkward and difficult to explain.

"It's likely she was experiencing minor symptoms in the past few days they wouldn't seem out of the ordinary sometimes a woman may go even longer without knowing I imagine by the way her stomach is still flat she is very early…perhaps only 7 weeks maybe less the mixture I gave her shouldn't cause any harm." She said quietly looking for any type of reaction from Loki.

Reaching out Loki hesitantly placed his hand down against Sorcha's lower stomach his powers reaching out searching intently until he found it, a tiny bundle of cells already forming so rapidly far more quickly than should have been possible.

"A child…my child." He whispered eyes locked on the spot beneath his hand. "She will be alright then…the two of them?"

Feeling confident for the first time since the ordeal had happened Hanna nodded smiling courteously.

"With the proper monitoring and healing properties with regular visits I should be able to contain her symptoms keep her comfortable until she grows past this stage."

Nodding as he leaned down pressing a kiss against Sorcha's lips her breathing more even now as she fell into a deep sleep Loki raised up his voice oddly cold.

"Good…that's good."

Before Hanna could react something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention the young woman completely unprepared to feel the crushing grip of Loki's hand closing around her small throat pinning her down onto the floor, his doppelganger remaining seated on the bed.

Regarding her coolly Loki allowed his grip to tighten until the girls face began to turn an alarming shade of purple.

"I could easily break your neck…no one would even question where a lowly healer has vanished to perhaps you walked away to start a new life in one of the villages…I don't really care and neither will anyone else. If you value your life, you will never utter a single word of what you know…"

Releasing his hold on her throat Hanna rose up gasping for air, coughing and sputtering as she fell onto her side desperate for oxygen terrified she scrambled away from the Prince her back pressed hard against the marble footing of the bed.

Kneeling down in front of her Loki spoke as he glanced up at the bed pleased to see Sorcha had remained asleep.

"We thank you for your services…Be prepared for me to call upon you again, you would be wise to remember my warning Hanna I will not be so gracious next time." Hanna gasped as he reached out his hand touching her forehead and she shut her eyes preparing herself for another assault. But there came no pain only the sound of the large fountain in the center of the courtyard bubbling as the water cascaded down its statues, the chill night air causing her breath to fog her heart nearly in her throat as she realized just what had happened just exactly what she knew.

The next morning Sorcha woke slowly her mind foggy as if still within a dream, the distant memories of a fading headache still lingering. The last thing she remembered was the horrible fever that had plague her, a woman forcing a terrible concoction down her throat. Little by little she managed to sit up her voice hoarse as she called out to Loki.

"Loki…Lo"

As if by magic he appeared at her beside his hands easily and gently laying her back down his voice soothing.

"It's alright Sorcha…everything is wonderful but you should really lie back and rest." Confused she did as she was told.

"Am I alright, why was I so ill?" She questioned her confusion only growing as Loki laughed softly as he kissed her.

"The healer has told me there is nothing to fear, you're pregnant Sorcha…your carrying my child." He said happily embracing her.

Stunned Sorcha said nothing for a long moment the disbelief plain on her features as Loki sat back his hands cupping her face. "Are you not happy my love? I understand that this is a great surprise but it is a welcome one…" Taking a deep breath, shock dissipating as she nodded and leaned in to kiss him adoringly.

"I am happy I am, this is just so unexpected…What are we going to do Loki, we cannot stay here hidden forever…" She said her voice growing concerned.

Loki silenced her with a long deep kiss.

"Fear nothing Sorcha, I am going to give you and our child a beautiful life…I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N (( I do not own anything, Hope everyone likes it so far.))**

It was finally the day of the Coronation and Loki sat inside his mother's chambers as he had often done as a child watching as she carefully arranged her long golden hair that was so unlike his own. She watched her son through the reflection of her mirror a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips, as she noted the uncommonly distracted expression on her youngest child's face his fingers picking absentmindedly at the threads of the chair. Ever the master of concealing his emotions and yet Loki was no match for Frigga, the wise Queen knew her son better than he imagined and she could hazard a guess as to what had him so preoccupied.

"What is her name…this girl who has you so consumed with love."

This got Loki's attention his eyes easily able to hide their surprise at her strange question, remaining seated beside her at the vanity he kept his voice even.

"Mother I have no idea what your meaning, I am merely overwhelmed with Thors impending Coronation …he's been most exasperating at his future as King…he is ever so fond of reminding me." He expressed unenthusiastically.

Frigga's smile remained and she turned in her seat taking his hands in hers to gain his full attention showing him she was not as easily fooled as he may wish her to be.

"You are correct in your opinion of Thor, he has always been overly eager to rule although sometimes I wonder if he is ready…your father feels with your guidance Thor will make a fine King and together you will both rule. Now I will not relent on this topic…I have sensed a change in you please tell me of this young woman who has you sneaking off for days on end there is no sense in trying to throw me off am I correct, is there a young lady?"

Loki met his mothers gaze now his emerald eyes revealing nothing, as he thought back to all his careful and excruciatingly detailed planning. Great lengths had been taken to ensuring none of his family or Heimdall was remotely aware of his comings and goings and so far everything had been precisely to plan no one the wiser. He'd been extremely cautious where Sorcha was concerned, laying out a complicated and expertly crafted collection of spells to keep her hidden from sight there was no way in the cosmos she could have known. Unless of course she'd had a vision…then there was no denying it.

Loki chose his words as openly as he dared.

"…If there was someone and she was of noble birth you and father would welcome her?"

Frigga nodded. "Of course we would welcome her…"

"And if she was a commoner…would you accept her still?"

Releasing her hold on his hands Frigga's grew concerned, her confusion evident.

"If she is not of noble blood it is not a union that the All-Father would allow you know the laws Loki…Is there something you wish tell me?"

Standing Loki took a step away from her his composure cracking ever so slightly as he seethed with anger at the unfairness of his mothers words. This barbaric law should have only affected Thor being as he was the being groomed for the throne it was expected for him to marry and conceive children with a noble high born lady. Loki knew damn well his brother would never be faithful to his wife far too comfortable with his countless conquests to uphold any loyalty, the entire thing made him sick. These laws that bound Thor should not have been allowed to tighten their choking hold on him, as always his brother was finding a way to over shadow his life. Any and all remorse he may have felt towards his actions was gone in a brilliant flash of resentment.

"The Coronation is about to begin mother, let us leave we mustn't keep Thor and Father waiting."

He said voice unyielding in its demand for their topic to be dropped without another word. Frigga who was startled by her son's strange outburst was given no choice but to obey, her mind wondering what was happening to her youngest child to make him so bristled with anger. Her visions were never a guarantee to become truth a major reason she never openly spoke of them to their intended owners. Perhaps she had misjudged them, either way she would receive no more answers from Loki tonight and with no other choice she followed him silently out towards the Grand Hall.

Loki could still feel the cold bitter winds of Jotunheim whipping angrily at his clothing and hair, the voice of Hogun behind him almost lost in its howl.

"We should not be here."

Loki could not have agreed more, Thor's thirst for revenge was at a price he was unwilling to pay despite the fact it proved just how painfully unfit he was to rule Asgard. Without the crown and already he had managed to bring the promise of war and death to their realm with every step he had taken into that frozen wasteland. Bullheaded and stubborn there'd was no talking him out of this ludicrous plan to find out how the Frost Giants had managed to sneak into the royal vault, Loki's only opinion to help keep them alive long enough to get home. His original intention had only been to ruin his brother's big day, to protect the realm from his idiotic rule awhile longer but fate chose to twist things in a different direction one that Loki could still use to his advantage. The All-Father was furious with Thor, so angry he had put his precious first born on house arrest, forbidden to leave his chambers until he'd come to a proper punishment for his reckless behavior the inevitable war he'd started…oh the joy it should have brought him, how his heart should have been singing with it.

But it wasn't it couldn't, not yet.

The All-Fathers summons had come near dusk and Loki stood alongside his mother portraying perfectly the worried brother and son, heart breaking to see his brother's fate hang in the balance. Casting his eyes towards Thor he could have laughed, the poor fool had no idea what may await him he should have had the decency to at least try and appear sorry.

Odin looked to his eldest son who stood with his shoulders held back defensively and he knew what he had to do although it pained him greatly. Sighing loudly he addressed Thor with every ounce of angry disappointment the situation called for.

"You are a vain, greedy, and cruel boy you have no idea what madness you have brought."

Thor looked to his father angry and unable to see just how wrong he truly was.

"And you are an old man and a fool!"

"Yes…I was a fool to think you were ready for the Throne." He admitted sadly.

Loki dared to step forward ignoring his mothers gentle hand against his shoulder trying to stop him.

"Father please..."

Odin held up a hand his voice booming.

"Silence!"

Shrinking back to stand beside Frigga, Loki bowed his head in mock defeat though inwardly he was brimming with excitement the anticipation making it barely tolerable for him.

Lowering his hand Odin carried out his sentencing.

"Thor Odinson... you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of these realms, you're unworthy of your title, and you're unworthy... of the loved ones you have betrayed, I now take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

The explosion of raw power that electrified the room was immediate and terrifying. He watched as Thor simply failed to exist where he had once stood, the look of agony at his father's words etched painfully on his face visible in his last fleeting seconds. Of the many punishments Loki had envisioned for Thor, banishment had strangely not been one of them his honest shock appearing to be very believable to Frigga who turned to him for comfort clutching his cloak in her hands as she sobbed softly against his shoulder. Rubbing soothing circles on her back Loki spoke in hushed tones.

"I tried so hard to talk reason to him! I grieve with you mother but we have no choice but to trust in father's judgment…"

Frigga gladly accepted his comfort quieting at her son's wise sounding words her heart breaking for him, as awful as it was to lose one of her children it must be just as terrible for Loki to lose his only brother.

"You are right my son…Though this is a sad day we must trust in Odin."

Pulling away from him Frigga came to stand beside her husband who seemed as devastated as his Queen the forlorn expression he bore evidence of his mourning, together they exited the room leaving Loki to trail slowly behind them the gleam of victory bright in his eyes.

That evening in his private chambers Loki contemplated returning to the estate, he longed to be with Sorcha to lay his hands against the tiny swell of her growing stomach. But something was still afflicting him, gnawing away at his mind. Victorious against Thor or not there was something he could just not ignore.

Laufey's words echoed in his mind. "The house of Odin is full of traitors…"

Originally he had thought the Frost King had intended those spiteful words for him. That was until the Frost Giant sentry had grabbed his arm during the fight his tunic sleeve and armor falling away like ash his ivory skin turning a vibrant shade of blue.

Before he could relive the memory any more he found himself standing inside the vault, Loki held out his hands cautiously just mere inches away from picking the Casket of Ancient Winters. It's cold chill barely registering against his skin as he closed his hands around it, the ivory color of his flesh once more fading into a shade of deep blue and the horror of its truth tore into him with it unforgiving rage.

His father voice echoed in the stone room just a moment to late.

"STOP!"

"Am I cursed?" He asked as he slowly lowered the Casket onto its stone pedestal hands held out.

"No…"

"Then what am I?" Loki demanded.

"You are my son."

His blood red eyes filled with betrayal Loki turned to look at Odin, his skin fading from blue and chill to his Asgardian form.

"What more than that?... The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it…You tell me now!" He uttered lowly.

"No. In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

Hands trembling Loki's body hummed with anger. "Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

Odin stepped forward. "You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?... TELL ME!"

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace... through you. But thanks to your brothers actions this no longer matters." He answered sadly.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?! Why couldn't you have just told me from the beginning! Why didn't you!" He screamed.

The All-Father wavered now his hand held over his chest. "You're my son…I only wanted to protect you from the truth."

Scoffing Loki stepped down from the Casket hands clenching into fists.

"What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night? You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Lost to his anger Loki began to ramble, the dawning of another alarming fact rising up.

"It would never matter who I chose you would find some way of denying me my happiness! I was right to hide them…"

Loki's rage suddenly fell away as he watched Odin grip his chest overcome with grief as he collapsed at his feet, falling to his knee's Loki 's hands hovered over him his voice strangely scared.

"Father…Father?" When he received no reply Loki shouted to the closed golden doors.

"Guards! Guards, please help!"

_**One month later…**_

Frigga had refused to leave her husband's bedside the despair she felt matched only by the hope that flickered dimly in her heart, praying for her King in this dark hour. How far things had fallen in such a short time, she had lost one child and now her husband lay ill lost to them in the Odinsleep possibly forever there was no way of knowing if he may ever wake. Thank the Gods she still had Loki, though the burden of ruling would now fall to him. The doors to their chambers opened and Loki emerged wearing a far more regal attire that was expected of him now, his traditional colors of rich emerald green and gold remained prominent throughout its designs. She found it odd that he remained in the doorway his expression serious.

"Mother…I need to speak with you privately I did not want to disturb you in your grief but I feel this matter will bring you a sense of renewed hope."

Frigga rose from her vigil at the bedside coming to stand beside the doorway.

"You're not disturbing me my son, your king now you need not ask for an audience with me." She admitted honestly.

Taking her hand in his Loki smiled softly now leading her down the hall and she wonder what he could possibly be wanting to speak with her so urgently about until they entered the great room. Sitting beside the fire on the large chase lounge was a beautiful young woman with long flowing black curls and bright green eyes; she wore a shimmering long gown of spun gold material dark green slippers on her feet. Loki pulled away from his mother his smile calming as he approached the nervous girl helping her to rise from her seat and that is when Frigga saw the adoring look the woman gave her son the undeniable trust she had in him.

Loki stood beside Sorcha proudly his hand on the small of her back.

"When we spoke some time ago mother, I was evasive and rightfully so…"

Frigga interrupted him her tone troubled. "Loki what have you done."

Pausing Loki held Sorcha closer to him. "What is within my rights as King…as unfortunate as Fathers condition is I would be a fool not to use my power and protect what I care about most, with Thor's actions against Jotunheim about to bring war and death to our people I refuse to forsake Sorcha or the child she carries your grandchild…In this dark hour I beg of you mother to look beyond her status, with or without your permission I will make her my wife."

The Queen stood very still watching her youngest son speak as he came to stand behind Sorcha placing a hand protectively against her stomach, a long moment passed before she approached slowly addressing them both.

"I could never shun my first grandchild…and you are right this does indeed give me a renewed sense of hope amongst the sorrow. I have lost so much in such a short time what greater gift I could receive than this…She will make a beautiful bride." She said despite her lasting look of astonishment, able to see the logic behind Loki's actions that despite what tradition dictated it was clear that the heart wants what the heart wants, and if this is what brought her son happiness then she would learn to embrace his choices whatever they may be.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N (( Sort of a time leap happening))**

The seasons in Asgard were changing, the long willowy fingers of time stretching outward to close its fist tightly around the realm it's hot summer season slipping into a cooler rendition of fall. The foliage of the great trees turning a dizzying array of fiery reds and oranges a delicate sheen of ice forming over the fields in the early morning dawn. With each passing day Loki's rule grew over the realm his influence felt by all its citizens as he assured them that the looming threat of war with Jotunheim was nothing they could not conquer with their grand armies. His father had done it before him, and together they would do it again should negotiations fail.

Sorcha stood in front of the mirrored doors of the royal throne room wearing a beautiful deep emerald green gown that's train trailed behind her four feet or so, a circle of white peonies like a halo around her hair that flowed in delicate curls down her back and shoulders. A hand held on her protruding stomach she waited patiently for the guard to alert Loki of her arrival it only took a moment before he opened the heavy doors for her ushering her inside before closing the doors with a loud resounding thud behind her. She paused momentarily as she could clearly see a discussion was being held between Loki and the group of people she had been introduced to as The Warriors Three and Lady Sif, it seemed they were petitioning for Thor's banishment to be lifted.

"As I have told you before my first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard." Loki said.

Volstagg held a hand against his chest. "If I may, beg the indulgence of your Majesty, to perhaps reconsider...The people of Asgard may benefit to have Thor return."

Loki stood from the throne now his tone sighing sadly. "And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, nothing pains me more in this dark time then to be without my brother but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, because of his actions I must think of what is best for the people of Asgard... perhaps it is selfish but I simply cannot do what you ask." With this being said Loki beckoned with his hand for Sorcha to join him at the throne, the Warriors Three and Sif turning to watch her make the short journey from door to his side. The four of them were unable to hide their looks of shock they had all heard the rumors and for months now no one had been allowed to get more than passing glances at the young woman Loki had taken as his bride. Whispers of the King's wife being with child had spread like wildfire and as they could all clearly see, it was no rumor.

They watched as Sorcha carefully made her way up the steps to stand beside Loki who openly ignored his audience, brushing the back of his hand gently down the side of her face he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. Blushing as they broke their kiss Sorcha turned to gaze at their guests and she was surprised to see the woman amongst them raise off her knee in a threatening manner an angry expression on her face.

"You are selfish! Merely to satisfy yourself you deny the kingdom what it needs most…Your jealousy of Thor will be the downfall of our people…All for HER" Sif hissed pointing her finger accusingly towards Sorcha who flinched at the woman's callous words. Fandral reached out to hastily grab Sif by the arms intending to pull her back down to kneel alongside them stunned by his friends bold outburst, but it as to late the royal guard's were shoving him and the other men aside retraining Sif themselves. She struggled against the hold for a moment her eyes brimming with angry unshed tears, and Fandral who forced himself to kneel again looked pleadingly to Loki.

"Please ignore her careless words your grace…she is merely overwhelmed…she knows not what she speaks of."

An uncomfortable hush fell over the room and Loki looked to Sorcha who held her hands protectively over her stomach a distressed look on her face, mere days away from his child's birth she should not be subjected to this sort of insulting treatment. Sorcha who could almost feel the anger rolling off of him in hot waves wondered what would possess this woman to disrespect their King in such a way, to say such hateful things. Loki carefully eased her backwards a few steps and helped her to sit down on the hard seat of the throne kissing her brow he spoke loud enough for all of them to hear him.

"I apologize for how disrespectful that was….I assure you my love she will be dealt with accordingly I only wish you shouldn't have to see this aspect of my reign."

Turning away he walked slowly down the steps coming to stop a few feet away from Sif who openly stared him down.

"Is this true Lady Sif, are you overwhelmed? Perhaps your painfully unrequited love for my brother as your senses dulling and allowing you to ignore the acts of treason you're committing by insulting your King and future Queen."

Sif glared now the tears falling down her cheeks despite her willing them not to, pulling hard against the guards grip she ignored the plea's of her friends.

"I know exactly what it is that I say! Don't you dare speak of my feelings for Thor…this whole thing has been your fault from the very beginning you brought those monstrous Frost giants into Asgard! You're the reason Thor was banished in the first place…" Sif's words were abruptly ended as Loki gripped her throat tightly in his hand and he lifted her up off the marble floor by an inch the guards remaining steadfast in their positions, leaning in his whispered against her ear as she kicked helplessly knowing Sorcha could only see his back from where she sat.

"You speak out of turn Lady Sif…I am not my father I am not humored by your displays of reckless abandon perhaps you do not value your freedom, to long have you been allowed to grow comfortable thinking you're as equal as the rest of us. You should have listened to your friends words…" Releasing his grip she slumped down between the guards coughing violently, Loki took a step back looking to the guards.

"If you would be so kind as to escort Lady Sif to the lower levels…I think some time alone there in the dungeons would serve to enlighten her on the proper way to address her King." Obeying him instantly they hauled Sif kicking and screaming from the throne room leaving the others to stand alone with Loki who turned away and walked up the steps once more his voice booming.

"We're done!"

Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun were left dumbstruck and needed no more signs to realize they had been excused, the three men slowly finding their way outside of the room the sound of Sif's screams still echoing through the halls. Fandral looked to his friends his voice grave, "We must get Thor back…Now"

Inside the throne room Loki knelt down in front of Sorcha who was beyond confused her hands reaching out to touch his face and hair.

"Loki why would she say such things, be so openly hateful to you?" She questioned.

Loki took her hands in his responding softly. "…She feels spurned by my brother Sig has always loved him and he has never returned those feelings, I fear his banishment has driven her to madness and now all she has left are these sick disillusions she's invented in her mind. Blaming me for my brothers own actions is cruel…No one wishes more than I that he could be here to see the birth of our child, but alas he must suffer the consequences of his actions, she too must learn to accept this." He said compassionately.

Frowning softly Sorcha nodded as she carefully absorbed his words, how sad and terrible it must feel to have unrequited feelings for someone and be unable to accept it lashing out at those around you.

"Will she remain in the dungeons for long? I know she is wrong Loki but could you not reconsider the time…"

Laughing quietly Loki kissed her hands.

"Oh my sweet Sorcha…your kindness is uplifting but no I am sorry I must hold fast to my decision or the people will not respect me…I will take this into consideration though in two weeks time. Now you really should be resting Hanna tells me the baby should come any time now you'll need your strength, I want you to return to the chambers and I'll be there shortly."

Loki helped her to stand the guard nearest to them held out his arm for her to hold.

"See that she gets there safely…" He instructed firmly as he watched the two of them leave Sorcha giving him a kind smile.

It was instances like this that Loki was thankful she was so trusting, he should have stamped out any hope those idiots had of swaying his opinion regarding his brother months ago. To have Sif fling such accusations at his feet in front of Sorcha whether they held truth or not had had the potential for true damage. Everything he did was for their greater good, whether she would understand this was the bigger concern that Loki quickly pushed out of his mind he still had many pressing matters to attend to.

It was three days later that Sorcha stood in their chambers brushing out her long waist length black hair humming softly to herself when a sharp jagged pain hit her in the small of her back. Gasping the brush fell from her fingers to clatter nosily on the marble floor as she placed both hands upon her belly the pain wrapping around to the front and she nearly dropped to her knees. Bracing herself against the vanity she eased slowly towards the bed each step between increasingly more difficult, eventually she was able to rest against its soft mattress.

"Guard…Guard!" She called out and immediately her normal escort Grayson appeared in the doorway

"Lady Sorcha…" He replied coming to kneel beside the bed his blue eyes attentive.

Sorcha winced as she tried to speak. "Grayson…it is urgent you find the King and tell him I am in labor…and find Hanna, she should be in the healing halls."

The guard stood up without delay leaving to find the King and sending another guard on his way to alert to Hanna her services was required. Finding the king however proved to be a more difficult task, nearly an two hours later he managed to find the King near the east end of the courtyard seemingly having appeared out thin air, Grayson having already come through here once before.

"My king, Lady Sorcha has sent me to inform you she is in labor I have already sent for the midwife to attend to her." Grayson informed him as he bowed slightly. Loki didn't wait for to hear if there was anything else to the guard's message, he rushed through the courtyard leaving him behind and didn't stop until he reached the chamber doors the sound of a high pitched cry reaching his ears. Bursting through the doors he found himself at the bedside his hand reaching for Sorcha's as she cried out exhaling rapidly through her nose as she attempted to listen to Hanna's instructions.

"Sorcha breathe deep you must push, the child is not waiting it is eager to see the world…That's it good one more time I promise it will end soon." Hanna encouraged as she wiped a damp cloth across her forehead eyes flickering up to meet the Kings. This pregnancy had been unusual from the beginning and Hanna had found herself to be unsurprised at the ferocity in which Sorcha was progressing, she feared in her delicate state the breakneck speed in which the child was coming would cause her to bleed out.

"There, there! Just push hard this is the last time."

With a deep shaking breath Sorcha braced herself gripping Loki's hand in hers as tightly as she could releasing a painful scream she gave it everything she had left, head falling back onto the pillows as an eerie silence fell over the room. A heartbeat later a high-pitched wailing cry rang out it and Sorcha weakly lifted her head hearing no one else move in the room.

"Loki….Hanna is the baby alright..Is our baby okay?"

Releasing Loki's hand she searched his face and followed his line of sight at the squirming bundle in Hanna's hands the swaddling blankets blocking her view but it was the look on Hanna's face that caused her to grow alarmed.

"What's wrong….Loki!" Sorcha demanded struggling to sit up all the way her heart pounding.

There was a split second before Loki was walking around the bed moving so quickly Sorcha's eyes couldn't follow for a moment and it was as if he stepped away from himself splitting apart into two identical versions. One version of himself was snatching up the new born baby while the other pulled Hanna into his arms in a strange bone crushing hug the healer screaming out in a frightening manner. Sorcha watched as Loki held her in his arms for what seemed an eternity the girls shoulders jerking in a strange way and finally she grew still the screaming growing silent as Loki lowered her down to the floor the blood on his dagger bright and vivid.

Turning towards his wife Loki slowly rose up setting the dagger down atop the bedding his hands reaching out to his doppelganger to retrieve the child and Sorcha found herself consumed with fear.

"What have you done….Loki what have you done!" She said voice cracking.

Loki held up a hand to silence her, his tone quieting her instantly.

"I am protecting our child…protecting us."

Sitting down beside her in the bed Loki gently revealed their child to her, a boy strong and healthy the most distinctive features being the fact that he was a deep vibrant shade of midnight blue his eyes a red so deep it reminded her of rubies. Looking up with amazement at Loki she eagerly reached for the child completely unafraid of its unusual appearance a rush of joy and pride washing away her previous fear.

"Oh Loki…he's beautiful." She whispered softly fingers brushing the child's black damp hair.

Loki said nothing at first his mind reeling at the fact she had simply accepted this as fact nothing short of astounding to him.

"You are not disgusted? That he is a Frost giants child…a monster."

Sorcha looked up from their son startled by his words. "No Loki never, I do not care what you are it matters not to me…The only thing that matters is us."

A few hours later and Loki watched as Sorcha lay back down in bed fresh from a bath wearing a clean gown of silk as he held their son in his arms the sleepy child's eyes growing heavy as he sucked on Loki's thumb eager for real food. Walking to the bed Loki handed her their child and she happily accepted him placing him against her breast, the child instantly taking. Caressing her fingers through his now dry downy black hair she marveled at how different he looked now that Loki had placed a glamour spell on his form his vibrant blue skin now an equally beautiful creamy ivory color.

"I wish he could stay in his true form…I think it is handsome." She admitted smiling.

Loki frowned despite her sweet honesty.

"This will serve to save his life…as it did mine I know you regret me killing Hanna but had she been allowed to tell anyone what she knew…I would be ripped from the throne and forced into the prison to keep the people of Asgard from revolting. They'd never believe I hadn't somehow harmed the All-father to acquire the crown…you and our son would be exiled or worse…killed I hope that you can look past my actions and see that it was a necessary evil."

Cradling their son against her Sorcha allowed his words to sink in and she knew they were walking a dangerous line the secrets they kept holding dangerous possibilities, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that Loki was not being entirely honest with her. His true heritage aside she could understand his reasoning for keeping it hidden having only just found out himself she sympathized with him on family secrets.

"I am your wife I accept all things…Now my King your son needs a name."

Staring down at his son Loki knew his choice before she had even asked.

"Lucian."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N (( Drama ahead!))**

As the mirror doors closed behind the SHEILD agent Loki was allowed to appear in his place wearing a simple black midgardian suit and tie, a dark green scarf draped over his shoulders. Thor raised his weary head at the cultured sound of his brother's voice so much had he longed to see a familiar face, but here on earth it had been only a month or so since he had been banished he knew on Asgard much more time had passed which troubled him to see Loki appear to him now.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly knowing the mortals could not see his brother.

"I had to see you." Loki replied grimly.

"What's happened? Tell me, is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father..."

"Father is dead."

Thor stared up at his brother in disbelief and shock, tears coming to his eyes.

"What? No… that cannot be brother."

Reaching out Loki placed his hand on Thor's shoulder perhaps to provide some sense of comfort.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war... it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him, I tried to tell him so but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." He replied softly with quiet anguish.

Thor shifted in his chair his voice sounding unusually defeated to the God of Lies, something that pleased him greatly.

"Can I come home?" He asked tentatively.

Shaking his head Loki knelt down on one knee his hand still on Thors shoulder.

" The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile…I have spent many months working with King Laufey and this was the only way to prevent the inevitable bloodshed between our people."

"Yes but…couldn't we find a way?" He pushed.

"Many things have changed since you have been exiled brother…I wish I could have told you under more pleasant circumstances but…I have found a beautiful wife and our son Lucian, your nephew was just born not long ago…therefore I cannot risk your return. I am truly sorry." He said giving Thor a melancholy smile.

To imagine anything more crushing than his father death Thor found himself quite wounded at the reality of what the consequences to his actions truly were. How truly selfish he had been to not think of the ones he loved, Loki was right to deny his return.

"Oh brother...No…no I am sorry, thank you for coming here." Thor said bowing his head in sorrow.

Rising up Loki removed his hand from Thor's shoulder. "Farewell Brother."

"Goodbye."

Holding his son Loki marveled at how strong Lucian was the infant gripping his finger tightly in his small fist, steel grey eyes attentive as he watched his father. Changing positions he laid the child gently against his shoulder wrapped warmly in his blanket Lucian fit perfectly there tucked against him and Loki closed his eyes for a moment simply enjoying the quiet peace with his child. Unbeknownst to him Frigga stood in the doorway a pleased smile on her face as she witnessed this private moment between father and son, Loki gently rocking back and forth as he murmured softly to Lucian telling him something she could not understand from this distance. Eventually Loki turned enough to see Frigga out of the corner of his eye and he stopped looking to her expectantly.

Frigga walked into the room now smile remaining. "It feels like not long ago I was watching your father rock you like this…now here you are with a strong beautiful son of your own."

Loki could not hide the sadness in his face as he rubbed Lucians back gently. "How is Father…"

The Queen seemed to think for a moment and yet spoke the words he knew she would.

Bringing her hand up to touch Lucians back fingers grazing Loki's as she did so.

"I'm afraid there is no change…perhaps I could bring Lucian to see him, who knows it may help."

Closing his eyes Loki gritted his teeth reminding himself of the precious bundle in his arms, his annoyance not for the reasons one may think. The magical placements he bestowed upon the Bi-frost to alert him if anyone were using it was humming nosily inside his head, alarm bells tolling.

"My apologies mother but I must speak with my wife, if you'll excuse me."

Walking with his son Loki found Sorcha down in the gardens walking with Grayson who kept a few paces behind, her face lighting up when she saw him approaching.

"My handsome men…Loki what's wrong." She said before hushing to a whisper.

Loki handed her their son and stood close so his voice would not be overheard by nearby servants or passing guards with the exception of Grayson.

"Nothing is wrong…I want you to go upstairs and pack a satchel for Lucian, dress him warmly than Grayson will take you to the Estate" He instructed carefully.

Sorcha frowned not liking this command at all especially the fact Loki was not involving himself in their journey.

"Is it the war…Is something happening?" She said frightened

Sighing Loki tilted her head up by his finger kissing her softly. "Please do not question me…Sorcha, I love you and Lucian I will join you as soon as I can and we will all be together. Now obey me."

Feeling defeated Sorcha returned his kiss cradling their son against her chest as Grayson led her through the garden to their chambers. Helping her pack and taking a way to the stables that Sorcha had never seen before, it was hidden from view and had she let go of Grayson's hand she would have been swallowed up by the darkness unable to find her way. Something was wrong she could feel it in her bones and the fact that Loki had been so secretive gave her cause for alarm. The long ride by horseback was not so terrible wearing a long winter coat of furs and the baby cuddled against her chest beneath it they were more than warm enough for the ride.

Grayson was attentive to their needs and kept the pace comfortable though he pushed for them to arrive at the house before dusk as if he too could sense that something was amiss. It was strange to see everything as they had left it and Sorcha wasted little time walking into their master bedroom and laid Lucian down on the soft bedding.

"Grayson…will you please tell me what's happening?"

The royal guard squared his shoulders blue eyes cast down to the marble as he contemplated her request. A tall man with sandy blonde hair sheered short to his scalp he was young by Asgardian standards having never witnessed the Great War he was still battle ready and beyond capable of his duties. He wrestled between what was the right answer, and what Loki had instructed him to say.

"I am sorry Lady Sorcha…The King has been very clear on my duties I am to protect you and the Prince nothing more. Is there anything I may bring you before I check the grounds?" He said quietly knowing this was not what she wanted to hear.

With a dejected sigh Sorcha shook her head. "No, thank you…I think I will feed Lucian and lay him down this day has become tiring." She admitted, turning away from him and carrying her son towards the bed where she laid him down in its center. Grayson only paused for a few seconds before he shut the doors behind himself making his way towards the front doors to make his rounds before they settled in for the night.

**On Earth…**

It had certainly been a long time since they had ventured to the mortal realm; the humans had come a long way from their simple dwellings of wood and muck. The structures the Warriors Three passed on the paved streets of the tiny New Mexico town seemed oddly impressive in their own rights though they still failed to compare to the grander of Asgard. When they reached the end of the narrow road they found themselves standing on the outside of oddly shaped building the sight of their long lost friend causing them to grow excited. Waving enthusiastically at Thor who looked back at them through the glass window with a mixture of emotions unable to believe they were there at first.

Thor's response to his friends was the opposite of what they anticipated.

"My friends, I have never been happier to see you! But you should not have come."

Fandral shook his head. "No Thor, we've come to bring you home."

"You know I cannot come home. My father is…is dead and it would be selfish of me to endanger all of you, I must think of my brother's family…"

Giving him a confused expression Volstagg looked between Thor and Fandral. "But Thor your father isn't dead…why in the Gods would you think this, he fell into the Odinsleep but he still lives."

"But Loki…" Thor stopped mid sentence everything suddenly becoming crystal clear.

Sensing his enlightenment Fandral began to fill him in on just what had been transpiring.

"Things are becoming grave in Asgard, at first…we were all shocked by your banishment and then your father fell into the Odinsleep leaving your brother the only heir for the Throne. With the impending war we were unsure of what would happen and then not three days passed and suddenly Loki arrives with a young woman in tow whom he claims is his wife as far as we knew your mother was the only one to see her…he kept her sequestered even the servants hadn't seen her. We finally saw the girl for ourselves when we all petitioned to have your banishment lifted…she was heavily with child, far to advanced in her pregnancy for it have coincided with their marriage. Sif…was less then pleased with his verdict succeeding quite well in riling him up she's still in the dungeons any attempt we've made to have her released has been thwarted. Thor…we think Loki was the one to sneak the Frost Giants into the vault, Sif accused him of such and he became incensed nearly choked her unconscious in front of all us including his would-be wife."

Thor's severely critical scowl grew at his friends troubling words.

"This is most disturbing my friends…this new you bring me. I must return then…see for myself just what my brother has been doing in my absence. Tell me though is this girl you speak of is she aware of his actions does she help him?"

All three men shook their heads, Hogun answering him. "No, she is kept alone much of the time…she does nothing he does not already know of first she seemed alarmed by his behavior in the throne room and no one save for the Queen has seen the child…there was a midwife but she has not been seen since."

Rising from his seat Thor had heard quite enough, "Let us return to Asgard…I will handle my brother."

**Asgard…**

Her kiss had been so sweet, touch so full of love for him that Loki had wanted to hold onto its feeling forever and he denied vehemently that part of him that knew the world he'd so carefully built for them would eventually crumble away into oblivion. The Destroyer had eventually failed in its task and he knew there was only a few hours left before Thor would come to ruin his best laid plans, those few hours would never be enough time with Sorcha, each passing minute felt like sand slipping between his fingers. There was one last card up his sleeve and Loki prayed silently that it would work as he'd planned, it would be the only thing left standing between them and Thor reclaiming the crown. He'd left her sleeping soundly the covers drawn up to her waist, spending a few fleeting moments more he lingered long enough to hold his son. The slumbering child appearing so innocent looking as he placed a kiss on Lucian's forehead the whispers of a bittersweet goodbye lost in the air.

The sound of wood splintering and steel breaking woke her first, followed by the startled whimpering cries of her son, the distant echo of men's voices carrying up the winding staircase not far behind. Wrapping the sheet around her Sorcha was quick to find Loki had left them long ago in the night the sickening feeling that had been plaguing her for days now intensified. Moving to her wardrobe she dressed in a simple gown of rich greens and blues before moving towards the bassinet where Lucian lay crying, the infant most displeased with being disturbed, frantically demanded to be soothed by his mother. Picking him up she held him against her shoulder and moved towards the side of the bed where she could sit on the floor hidden from view of the chambers doors back pushed up against the wall. Desperately willing her son to quiet Sorcha paled at the sound of a booming voice ordering Grayson to stand down and move away from the door. There was a series of agonizing seconds that passed before the orders were followed and she hushed Lucian who whimpered impatiently for his meal confused as to why his mother was taking so long.

"Shhh, quiet my darling…Your father will come…you'll see he will come and be with us again." She said despite knowing she would receive no reply from her son.

Using every ounce of will power Sorcha refrained from looking over the edge of the bed at the sound of soldiers entering the room and she shut her eyes tightly hands attempting to hold the child closer shielding him as best she could.

Thor held up his hand silently instructing that the other soldiers refrained from moving any further into the room and he ordered all but two of them to leave as he saw there was no threat here only a frightened mother and child huddled in the corner. Walking slowly towards them he knelt down eyes taking in the sight of the woman his friends has told him about, how young she was and so very beautiful almost exotic with her raven colored hair and delicate honey colored skin.

Reaching out he gently touched her bare forearm his voice soft and quiet.

"Lady Sorcha…I am Thor, son of Odin I will not harm you."

Not surprisingly she jerked away from his touch as if it burned green eyes opening to regard him with mistrust and fear.

"You lie! He told me you would say this…where is Loki what have you done with him?"

Thor simply stared at her for a moment the gravity of the situation hitting him hard, what kind of damage had his brother inflicted upon this poor girl in order to accomplish in his own personal gain? He had to try and talk some sense into her, make her understand he was not here to harm them.

"I promise you, I do not lie the Queen has sent for me to come and bring you and Lucian to the Palace…for your own safety I do not know what my brother has told you Lady Sorcha…but I fear many things are not as you believe them to be."

Sorcha still refused to budge her mind confused as to what to do now, Loki had told her quite clearly should his brother return or the council discover his true heritage she and Lucian would likely be killed or exiled. She was not to trust them above all else he had said this was the most important of all.

"Where is my husband?" She demanded.

Thor had no choice he knew the exact truth was the only way.

"I am afraid he lost to us Sorcha, he was intent on destroying Jotunheim and he would have succeeded had he not been stopped unfortunately in the fight he…he fell from the bridge."

She heard the words he spoke but her mind refused to believe there meaning disbelieving she shook her head tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No, no he cannot be dead your lying! You must be lying! He would not leave us, he promised…" She said heartbroken.

Thor reached forward again only this time he used his strength to easily pick her and the child up in his arms, and in her grief Sorcha did not fight him. Setting them down on the bed he motioned for the two guards to allow Grayson inside the young soldier less than pleased with the turn of events.

"You, Grayson… see that Sorcha and my nephew's things are gathered and they are safely seen downstairs." He ordered the look of confliction apparent on the other man's face.

Doing as he was told Grayson began gathering their things all the while Sorcha merely stared off into the distance her face stained with tears as she seemed to be in a state of shock, Lucian quietly feeding a blanket draped over her shoulder keeping him warm and hidden from view. She felt as if her whole world had been torn asunder nothing made any sense and all she wanted was to see Loki, the fear she felt at their uncertain future was crippling. Before she knew it Grayson was instructing her it was time to leave and he kindly helped to wrap Lucian in a warm sheepskin blanket carrying him down the staircase as she trailed slowly behind them, knowing this would likely be the last time she ever saw the Estate again.

A soldier near a large black horse hoisted her up by the waist as gently as he could muster setting her down in the saddle and then Grayson preceded to hand her Lucian laying a heavy warm cloak over her its soft fur lining providing pleasant warmth. She expected him to climb up into the saddle behind her as they had done on the journey here but was surprised to see him step away and Thor take his place the Prince's chest pressed firmly against her back as he allowed his hands to take the reins, strong arms holding her and Lucian close.

"I will prove you to Lady Sorcha I will not harm you..." He said firmly his voice sounding kinder than she wished it to be.

The long ride back was slow and winding the motion of the horse ambling along caused Sorcha to rock back against Thors broad chest, his hand held against her stomach beneath the cloak keeping her as steady as he could manage. The intimate closeness between them was distracting and Thor tried to clear his mind, knowing they had many miles to cover still.

"May I ask what my brother promised you?"

Her reply sounded hoarse from her tears. "With all due respect your grace…why should I tell you."

Sighing Thor knew she had no reason to tell him anything though it didn't stop him from trying.

"I am simply curious…I know it is difficult to understand what is happening I myself am just beginning to grasp the damage my brother has inflicted upon those he claims to love. If not now then someday I hope you will trust me enough to tell me." He said leaning down to speak against her ear his voice warm.

Sorcha could only stare straight ahead in silence, her heart breaking.

**A/N ((Just so there's no confusion, Loki is not dead it's simply following the storyline of Thor in that he falls through the wormhole believed to be gone forever. Curious to hear what you guys think should happen with Sorcha.))**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ((For now I think I'm going to move into a more AU setting and just leave it open to venture into the events of the Avengers at a later point in time if the fancy strikes me, I'm open to suggestions. I'm interested in exploring the consequences of Loki's actions that Sorcha is left to face in his absence, and how Thor realizes how little he really knew his brother by the relationship he builds with her.))**

"If I don't say this now I will surely break

As I'm leaving the one I wanna take

Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait

My heart has started to separate." – The Fray (Look after You)

When they arrived at the Palace Sorcha found she felt almost to weary to even be frightened anymore and yet this did not stop her from reaching out for Thor's hand in nervous anticipation as they stood beside the horses. The Queen swiftly approaching them skirts clutched in her hands as she rushed towards them, Frigga wasted no time in embracing a tired and despairing Sorcha her voice sounding sincerely saddened.

"Thank the Gods you and Lucian are alright…"

If this was a lie, a ploy to gain her trust as Loki had promised then it was too much for her to bear at this moment and she burst into tears, shoulders shaking. Frigga was taken aback by her sudden breakdown and she looked to Thor for help the God of Thunder reaching out to take her from his mother, a guard handing the sleeping child to the Queen.

"Mother, I will see that Sorcha is taken to her room to rest. Take the child with you to fathers chamber it is urgent that I discuss some things with you both." Turning to Grayson, Thor addressed him next. "Grayson…You are to accompany me, you are to tell the All-Father what you know." Bowing the guard obeyed wordlessly following Thor and Sorcha up the long stairway and down the long distance towards the living quarters where he waited patiently outside the door for the slow moving pair.

Inside the room Thor led her towards the large bed helping her to remove the heavy cloak she wore his rough hands touching her bare shoulders as he guided her to lie down, for a brief second she resisted him.

"My son…"

Understanding instantly her concern Thor did his best to calm her fears.

"Lucian is safe with his grandparents; I will see that he is returned to you but please Sorcha you must rest…it has been a long day." He asked kindly.

Reluctantly and with little choice Sorcha complied her body too battered by fatigue to do much else and before Thor had even turned to leave she was sound asleep, chest rising and falling in a deep steady rhythm. His mother and father awaited them expectantly and Thor wished he did not have to be the one to relay such information to them at this difficult time but it was unavoidable.

Frigga was the first to speak her voice filled with emotion. "She is so frightened of us, what has changed?"

Thor did not quite know where to begin.

"It would appear that Loki has convinced her quite thoroughly that should I have returned and reacquired the crown or for any reason his true heritage be discovered she and Lucian would be forced into exile or worse… killed. Any and all attempts we make to discount such claims are to be considered lies…"

Frigga gasped holding Lucian close to herself. "How could Loki tell her this? What happened to my son for him to act out with such cruelty, to tell her we could act in such barbaric ways? "

Thor looked to Grayson now, giving him a slight nod signifying for the younger man to speak now.

"I was appointed to be Lady Sorcha's personal escort by King…by Prince Loki himself. I recall many conversations where he explained in great detail what may happen should he lose favor with the people regarding his heritage. She is unaware of his involvement with the late King Laufey…He was quite selective with what she was allowed to have knowledge of and what he preferred to remain hidden. However there was nothing he could do to keep her from witnessing Lady Sif accuse him of being the one to allow the Frost Giants inside the Palace on the day of Thor's coronation…Then there is the matter concerning the missing Healer who was appointed to Lady Sorcha for her pregnancy."

The Queen felt sickened to know this was probably only the beginning of the offenses Loki had committed, she was almost afraid to speak.

"Hanna…the girls name is Hanna." She supplied automatically.

Grayson glanced at Thor and back to the Queen once again. "Was, your Majesty…was…That is all I know."

Odin who had sat listening in silence finally spoke.

"I fear Loki has been calculating these plans for some time, though originally I feel they had little to do with the crown and more to do with his blind jealously. Things simply falling into place once I had banished Thor and became indisposed, the threat of war forcing his hand regarding our dear Sorcha. But most of all I underestimated my son's pain, the level of resourcefulness he would use to protect his investment his pact with you…Isn't that right my dear?"

Everyone turned as one to look towards the open doorway, to Sorcha who stood just inside the threshold her held high. Green eyes meeting Thor's for a heartbeat she entered the room completely the door closing behind her with a soft click.

Bowing low Sorcha showed her respect to the All-Father and Queen before speaking.

"If you will excuse my boldness All-Father…But I grow tired of being spoken over as if I were nothing more than a silly minded girl. I wish to know exactly what Loki has done."

Odin gave a somber nod. "As I imagined you would but I know for a fact it will bring you no comfort to know his crimes only more pain. You are more interested in knowing if he has lied to you all along or just simply when it suited him…"

Chest tightening uncomfortably by his words, Sorcha nodded in agreement despite her unwillingness to accept its truth.

"Before we discuss anything, I would beseech you to please tell us of this bargain for I think it will shine light on my son's willingness to fall from grace." Odin asked his voice sincere.

Sorcha found herself looking to Thor once more, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Well you see, it all started with a song…"

_**Several months later…**_

As it turned out, what had been within Loki's right's as King held little merit in the lonely and wickedly painful truth of his absence. As far as the people of Asgard were concerned their former King was nothing more than a traitor, a fallen son of Odin lost to his own madness. In an attempt to quell the hateful gossip passing amongst the servants and council elders, the All-Father made a difficult decision in an attempt to protect Sorcha and his grandson. Within the first few days of his passing Loki's marriage to her had been swiftly annulled, its existence to become nothing more than a rumor floating amongst the halls and staircases. To Sorcha this seemingly wise decision felt more like a dull cruel blade slipped between the ribs, the pain slow and as deeply wounding as Loki's broken promises.

Sorcha's memories of Loki no longer served to provide her any comfort now that she knew of the crimes he had committed. How devious he had become in his pursuit to destroy his brother, punish his family for his imagined slights all the while strategically moving her and his son around like pieces on a chess board using them to his advantage. She felt as if she were losing her mind, the seeds of doubt growing with each passing day she was allowed to wonder whether anything Loki had said to her was true. Maybe he had never loved her at all; their entire relationship had been built upon a series of carefully worded deals constructed by the God of Lies himself. Perhaps she should not be surprised that this was the outcome of her life, no matter how true she had believed they're love to be. Through everything one shining truth remained, the love Loki had held for Lucian. If she had nothing left in this world she would always have their son, Lucian was her light in the darkness, a constant reminder that at least 'her' love had been real.

Despite her misgivings, somehow Frigga had convinced her to come out of hiding and down to a grand hall where a celebration was being held for the winter solstice. All the years she had hemmed and sewn the high born ladies gowns for this very occasion, never once did she ever think she would be attending. Standing on a pedestal in the rooms center Sorcha held still while a seamstress made the final alterations to her dress. Frigga had chosen a beautiful rich green colored gown with millions of shimmering emerald colored stones across its bodice, the bottom a cascading flow of organza fabric that was delicate and lovely. Her normally wild waist length black curls had been tamed, expertly styled into beautiful plaited intricately twisting braids, an exquisite halo of small blooming white roses completing her stunning ensemble.

As the seamstress stepped away appraising her work Sorcha was finally allowed to see herself for the first time all afternoon, and she felt her chest tighten in panic. Frigga who had been overseeing the alterations noticed the change in the young woman almost immediately.

"Are you displeased with gown?" She inquired honestly, the seamstress hovering nearby pins in her hands.

Sorcha ran her hands along the bodice, the gems feeling cool under her touch as she gathered her thoughts.

"No no, the gown is exquisite almost to much…when you convinced me to attend this celebration you said it was a modest affair and this is anything but modest…people will think I am intending to draw attention to myself." She replied nervously her hands coming to rest over her stomach.

Coming to stand in front of her Frigga helped Sorcha down from the pedestal, an understanding smile her lips as she rested her hands gently on the young woman's shoulders.

"Calm yourself Sorcha! You have endured a great deal these past months and despite what you may think…Odin and I wish for you to be happy. Too long I see you looking so lost and wounded consumed with grief, think of tonight as the first step in a new direction. He would want to see you happy…to see you smile again." Frigga offered with hope in her voice knowing the real reason for Sorcha's hesitance.

Taking a deep breath, Sorcha knew the Queen was right. How long had she hidden away, second guessed herself because she feared even a single moment of joy without Loki's permission…he was gone so why should she be allowed to do what he could not? Swallowing the lump in her throat Sorcha attempted a shy smile.

"You are right…I should not fear seeking happiness it will do me good to be amongst others although I have never attended such an event it will be an experience to remember I am sure."

Frigga smiled brightly now. "There! You see, have faith my dear..."

The hall was extravagantly decorated in rich gold's and amber hues, an array of appetizing delicacies lined the many long tables, glazed peasants and boar, succulent pears and apples to name a few. Although many of the guests near the doorway stopped their conversation to stare at her, Sorcha kept her eyes straight ahead thankful for the background noise of the harps to drawn out the inevitable whispers that would follow. It wasn't long before she found herself standing near one of the tables, a goblet of wine held gently in her hand the drink providing her with a few ounces of liquid courage and a soft flush to her cheeks.

From across the room Thor stood with his friends dressed in his finest Asgardian attire, the normal deep burgundy and gray exchanged for a handsomely dark blue and silver theme. From the moment she had entered the hall his eyes had not left her, Volstaggs words falling on deaf ears the large man waving a hand in front of the God's face.

"Thor? My friend, do you agree it was a glorious kill?" He asked inquisitively.

The God of Thunder replied distractedly. "Yes…glorious…Wait, what were you saying?" He asked realizing he hadn't a clue what the conversation had been about his mind completely occupied.

Fandral and Sif both looked to their friend confused; this wasn't like him to be so absentminded during a celebration. Volstagg of course noticed nothing out of the ordinary and proceeded to repeat a portion of the story only to find the same reaction on his friends face. Leaning in next to him Fandral followed his line of sight until he found the object of his attention an uneasy feeling taking hold. Sif who was dressed in a simple gown of muted silver, her deep chestnut colored hair style in soft curls around the shoulders was the next one to take notice and she felt as if her blood had begun to boil.

For weeks now no one had been able to catch a glimpse of the raven haired beauty and Sif had relished in the fact she had taken to hiding, the misery she wished upon the other woman knowing no bounds. Everything had finally begun to regain a sense of normalcy; the bond amongst friends becoming stronger than ever and Sif had finally mustered up the courage to speak with Thor, to tell him of her true feelings. Stifling a frustrated scream she reached out attempting to gain the man's attention, forcing a polite smile onto her face.

"Thor? May I speak with you…there is something very important I wish to tell you."

Thor turned back towards her for a second, only half listening.

"Hmm?…Actually Sif can it wait until later?" He offered before turning away excusing himself from the conversation and to Sif's horror made his way across the room towards Sorcha.

Fandral shrugged one shoulder, plucking a glass of wine from a passing tray. "You know, he seems awfully distracted…What do you think?"

Sif turned to look at him a scathing expressing on her face, "Oh shut up!" She huffed before pushing past the three men disappearing amongst the other guests.

Never one to shy away Thor gently pushed his way through the mingling guests and servants, his eyes connecting with Sorcha's. When he reached the young woman he reached out gently extending his hand to Sorcha, who looked to him in surprise.

"Dance with me, please?" He asked a sincere smile on his face.

Setting her goblet of wine down beside her on the bench, Sorcha began to shake her head slowly. "I would only embarrass you your grace, I have never learned formal dance..."

Choosing to respectfully ignore her words Thor eased her up, his hand on her elbow guiding her to stand.

"Thor, please call me Thor…Neither have I, so we will learn together shall we?"

Before she could protest Sorcha was being swept up amongst the other moving couples, Thor leading her gently by the hand as the music became softer more intimate. Watching the other couples around them Thor found himself wishing he had listened more closely to his instructors as a young boy, having favored his fighting lessons to dance he'd never given it the attention it apparently deserved. Watching Sorcha she could have fooled him, she had such natural grace the movements seemed to come naturally each new step only taking moments to learn. When the couples moved closer together Thor's left hand came to rest on the small on her back, the right holding hers gently. He could feel her heart fluttering away madly against the palm of his hand and he allowed it to touch delicately up the exposed skin across her shoulders. Leaning in he spoke against her ear his warm breath causing her to shiver.

"Do I make you so nervous Lady Sorcha, to make your heart beat so wildly…"

Closing her eyes for a moment she dared not answer his question, instead choosing to change the subject.

"May I ask why you do not prefer to dance with Lady Sif? It is no secret she adores you…I would think she would be higher on your list then someone such as myself."

Thor fought not to frown automatically searching the crowds and finding no sight of his female friend.

"You fail to give yourself the proper credit Sorcha, and as for Sif…I feel it would be cruel and unwise to give her false hope for something that will and…can never be." He answered honestly.

Spinning her in a slow circle Thor pulled her back into his embrace, the scent of her perfume catching his senses. Ever since that day they'd ridden together to the Palace, Thor had been unable to push the young woman from his thoughts. His heart had become fickle and it was stumbling along into dangerous grounds he had never had to navigate before as he struggled to understand the woman his brother had fought and failed to keep. This feeling that had started to grow was shaping him, changing him with every smile, every small touch. At first he had told himself he had wanted to make amends, feeling directly responsible for his brother's rage, for taking from her, instead he found himself wishing to be near her, feel the soft touch of her hands even for just an innocent moment. Too soon Thor found the music had changed and the couples parting ways, and yet Sorcha remained standing nearly flush against him her lips parted ever so slightly. Before he could speak she was pulling from his grasp running through the crowds, the crush of her emerald dress beneath his hands still a vivid memory.

Thor was following after her before he even realized what he was doing, 'leave her be' his mind screamed, and yet his heart said to give chase…he never was one to shy away.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N (( Rated for Sexual Situations and romance.)) **

She was halfway down the hall when she heard Thor call out her name, it echoed against the tall pillars the sound of his heavy footsteps following as he ran to catch up. The skirt of her dress clutched tightly in her hands Sorcha slowed keeping her back to him, shoulders tense as she frantically wiped at her cheeks, his hands turning her to face him. Thor found her face stained with tears and her expression crumbling beneath his tender touch as he wiped them away with his thumbs.  
"Have I done something wrong? Please tell me, why do you run from me?" He asked plainly, his hand cradling the side of her face.

Despite herself, Sorcha leaned into his touch. "You will make me tell you then? The way you look at me, how you touch me in passing pretending no one notices." She said pausing as she took a shaking breath, her small hands covering his as she made a halfhearted attempt to pull away.

Biting her lower lip Sorcha found the courage to continue. "Your brother is gone…my husband the father of my child is gone, taken from me by you and yours and you dare to pull at my heart asking me why do I run from you!" Voice rising as she shut her eyes willing the tears to stop.

Thor remained motionless for a moment his voice barely above a whisper. "Not a day passes that I forget he is gone… and for a time I willed my heart to change its mind, but that is growing harder...you cannot deny you don't feel it to." He said his lips hovering above hers.

Sorcha opened her eyes now, "Does your heart speak these words, or your guilty conscious…Thor If I admit to anything…I will surely be betraying him, he may be gone but I still feel as if I belong to him."

His hands caressed down the sides of her face now, coming to rest against her shoulders his grip tightening just so as he breached the gap between them. "And that is where my brother has committed his greatest failure…You are not property to be owned, you are not some trinket to be kept hidden away…Everyday you should be adored, kissed, worshiped for the strength you carry yourself with Sorcha. What Loki has shown you, _is not love_ you do not belong to him." He said with conviction about to press his lips into hers when she pulled back at the last second. Hands clutching together above her chest as she took a slow step backwards turning away, her form being swallowed by the darkness and this time Thor did not give chase. He didn't regret what he had said, because a part of him knew now that she felt the same. He could learn to be patient, for her he would try.

Inside the safety of her own chambers Sorcha stood in front of her full length mirror pulling at the clasps of the beautiful gown. She could still feel Thor's hands on her face and shoulders and it caused her cheeks to burn hotly, things to twist low and tight in her stomach making her movements just that much more frustrated and quick. Deep down she struggled with Thor's words, what Loki had shown her was not what many people would describe as love but maybe it was all he had been capable of showing her. Changing into her silk nightgown that easily went past her ankles she sat at the vanity, hands reaching to remove the beautiful halo of white roses when she was suddenly struck with a memory.

Loki's hands eagerly destroying her braid, the way he had exclaimed his distaste for the stricter more refined fashions of the royal court. Sorcha's hands stilled, the petals soft beneath her fingers as she took a good hard look at her reflection hardly recognizing the young woman who sat before her. Despite the trickery, the lies, and the heartache Loki had still managed in some small way to bestow upon her what she had craved most, freedom. At the end of the day she had willingly allowed him to take her first kiss, her virtue, her love all at his command and was left with little to show for her efforts than a heart heavy with conflict and a beautiful son she adored above all. With a soft exhale Sorcha rose from her sat on the tufted bench and reached for her fur cloak hanging on the hook beside the mirror. He had failed her and their son, whether it had been his intention or not she had nothing left to give a man who was merely a ghost now wandering unseen through her memories. Pulling the emerald ring off her finger she set it down gently on the mirror surface of the vanity table, the candle light catching off its brilliant facades as she gave it one last yearning look.

"Please forgive me Loki…"

Thor had chosen not to return to the festivities instead opting to retire to his chambers early, his mind too troubled with what he felt were more important matters. For hours now he'd been laying in bed tossing and turning restlessly until the satin blankets were bunching around his waist, pushing at them with a frustrated sigh. Deciding sleep had chosen to evade him when his thoughts were interrupted by the soft hush of the heavy ornate wooden doors to the room opening and quietly closing seconds later. Rising up onto his elbows Thor squinted in the faint light provided by the single flickering candle on the nightstand. Gradually he began to make out a form, the outline distinctly female as it drew nearer but it was the halo of white roses that revealed to him the identity of the mystery guest. Sorcha came to stop only a few inches from the bed reminding herself to breath, unhurriedly removing the cloak from her shoulders she allowed it to slip from her fingers and pool around her bare feet.

For a long moment Thor said nothing simply took in the sight of her, how beautiful and angelic she looked her emerald eyes almost black in the dim light. Sitting up all the way he scooted back until his shoulders touched the tall headboard, his lower back resting against the pillows, silently giving Sorcha permission to come closer. Lifting up the silk gown as to not trip on the long fabric she crawled up onto the high bed. His hands reaching out to hold her slender waist, easily pulling her up to straddle his lower body her small hands coming to touch the light stubble there the prickly sensation feeling strange and foreign to her. Reaching to hold her hands in his, Thor instantly felt the absence of cool metal missing from her ring finger, the meaning of this discovery both frightening and exhilarating.

Turning his face, he kissed the inside of her palm closing his eyes as he pressed a second kiss along the inside of her delicate wrist before releasing her hand to rest against the exposed skin of his chest. That familiar flutter of her heart returning as he smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss along her collar bone tongue taking an experimental taste of the smooth skin there. She gave the barest of moans as he moved to apply the same level of attention to her neck, fingers tangling themselves in his long hair as he lingered on a sensitive area. Sucking gently until he pulled away to see a nicely reddening mark. Rubbing the tender spot with his thumb Thor smiled at the way her breath had quickened, a lovely flush to her cheeks. Let his hands trail down along her sides he held the hem of her gown between his fingers slowly dragging it up and over her head before allowing the material to slip from his hands, his eyes that searched her face for any signs of hesitation, were pleased to find none.

The first kiss was warm and sweet, everything she could have imagined it to be Thor's hand cradling the side of her face as she leaned into the kiss. His other palm running along her back before pulling her against his chest as he shifted their weight laying them both back against the bed, his body covering hers. Every care or worry she may have had seemed to simply fall away as the slow and sweet kisses became more feverish and hungry, and bravely Sorcha returned his affection her body reacting perfectly to his attention hips rocking up against him as the evidence of her effect on him became strongly noticeable. Just as he was losing what little control he had left Thor willed himself to focus, his deep voice filled with longing that sent shivers along her skin.

"Is this still something you desire…" He asked as her arms wrapped around his neck fingers smoothing through his hair again and she smiled for the time in months nodding as she did.

"Yes…" She said before sealing her answer with a kiss.

The early morning came with a practiced ease, sunlight filtering in patterned designs along the marble floor as it shone brightly through the closed shutters. White rose petals littered the bed as the Sorcha's breathy moan echoed in the otherwise silent bedroom, its volume growing with urgency with every carefully measured thrust of his hips. Fingers pressing into his shoulders as she gently raked her nails down his back and she cried out sharply burying her face against his neck as he gave a final thrust. Pulling back Thor took a deep breath smooth his hand through her dark curls as he kissed lovingly along her neck keeping her flush against him, her legs wrapped around his waist as he rolled them onto their sides.

"I fear you are insatiable." She teased, feeling him press a kiss against her neck again his teeth grazing a sensitive spot causing her to moan softly.

Smiling Thor spoke against the shell of her ear, "I do not hear you complaining…"

Shaking her head, Sorcha smiled in return kissing the line of his jaw. "No, no you have not."

Before he could reply accordingly to her response there came a loud knock at the door and Sorcha remained silent as Thor answered.

"Yes?"

A guard's voice came through the cracked door, "Your Grace, the All-father has requested your presence for a meeting with the council…he exclaimed you would know of its origins."

Sighing dejectedly Thor answered. "Yes tell him I will be there shortly, thank you."

Waiting until the guard had shut the door Thor rested his head back down against the pillow, knowing their time together was over, at least for the time being.

"I'm must go before he sends another guard…or an entire search party."

Smiling Sorcha understood perfectly, "That is just as well, I know a certain little boy who is probably wondering where his mother has gone, the nanny is no doubt questioning your mother as to where I could have wandered off to at such a late hour having yet to return…"

Thor was the one to chuckle now, "I will see you this afternoon then…with any luck this meeting will not drag on forever." He said as he regretfully separated from her leaving the warmth of the bed in search of clothing and his armor, all the while Sorcha following him with her eyes her body reluctant to leave the cozy confines of the bed. It took longer than expected for Thor to leave, his task continuously interrupted by frequent stops to kiss her finding every excuse he could to come near the bed. Finally Sorcha had no choice but get up, wrapping the satin blanket around herself before pushing him out the door. Closing it firmly behind him she couldn't help but smile still able to hear his laughter as he retreated down the hall, resting her head against the door Sorcha found herself unable to stop smiling realizing fate was a strange thing, how quickly your life could change.

**A/N (( Drama and small time jump to follow.))**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ((Sorry for the long delay! Enjoy, setting the stage for drama.)) **

"I can't promise you that I won't let you down  
And I can't promise you that I will be the only one around  
When your hope falls down." – Mumford and Son's, Hold Onto to What You Believe.

There was a noticeable change within Sorcha in the weeks and months that followed, little by little the evidence of her broken heart was becoming less apparent. Her ever present smile, and the way she could be found laughing pushed the hurt and pain further away in the eyes of those watching. The affection Sorcha felt building between her and Thor was growing stronger with each passing day, as he showed her just what life with him could offer. Thor held her now in his strong arms, her back against his broad chest as she stood in the garden a pair shears in her hand as she clipped a bouquet of red roses. Not far away Frigga watched intently a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she watched her eldest son kiss Sorcha's shoulder, the young woman smiling sweetly her laughter like bells as he whispered something to her. While there were some who held strong reservations, the Queen nurtured and welcomed this relationship able to see the happiness it brought to her eldest son, his love for Sorcha shining brightly for anyone to see. How curious it was that both her children should fall for the same woman with such strikingly different outcomes, it only cemented in her mind just how poorly Loki had handled his chance with the mother of his child. Her musings interrupted by Lucian who until not had remained quiet, he tugged on the long sleeve of her dress trying to gain her attention.

"Honey bee's grandma!" He exclaimed, pointing to the buzzing insects on the flowers nearby.

Smiling down at him, Frigga ran her fingers through his soft black ringlet curls that were adorably long for a boy his age. His mother unwilling to cut the locks just yet despite the way Lucian continuously pushed them out of his bright green eyes. He looked and acted so much like his father at this age there were times when Frigga had to remember this was not Loki, that her son was gone and had been for what felt like an eternity.

"Why yes my sweet grandson they are bees, how smart you are just like your father!" She said leaning down to kiss the crown of his head marveling at his quick wit, the origins of Lucian's impressive vocabulary being no mystery to Frigga. He had always been such gifted baby, exceeding the other children around him by leaps and bounds, always observing.

"Lucian, would you like a honey cake? You've been so good today you deserve a treat."

The soon to be three year old nodded excitedly, his smile infectious. "Yes please!" Smiling at his response Frigga gave him a gentle hug feeling a solid object in the pocket of his small shirt.

"Lucian, what do you have there?" She asked pointing to his pocket. The toddler looked down at her finger and touched the object through his shirt as she reached inside to pull it out his voice growing quiet.

"Nothing." He said his voice hushed.

Pulling the small object out of the pocket, the Queen found it was a silver emerald cut ring; she turned it over in her hand for a moment before she realized this was the ring Loki had given to his mother. She could only guess Lucian must have been admiring it in her jewelry box and for whatever reason Sorcha had felt compelled to allow him to play with it.

"Did your mother give you this?"

Lucian began to nod and then seemed to think better of it, shaking his head green eyes wide. No doubt wondering if he was going to be reprimanded. However no scolding words were spoken and his grandmother simply tucked the ring back into the tiny shirt pocket, knowing now she was not the only one to look at the small boy and be reminded of things that were out of reach.

Overwhelmed for a moment by her memories Frigga gave the toddler a gentle hug.

"You keep that safe Lucian…"

He gave a nod, slowly realizing his grandmother was not upset with him and Frigga stood up now gently picking him up in her arms, the two of them making the journey up through the garden and towards the kitchen.

Thor watched his mother and nephew walk up the pathway disappearing through the tall golden columns before he turned back resting his chin on Sorcha's shoulder, hand smoothing over her flat stomach.

"Have you given any thought to what we spoke about so long ago…Lucian will be three years old in just a week's time…? I do not mean to push you but I cannot help but be eager." He said, his hand rubbing delicately.

Sorcha covered his hand with hers, answering him carefully.

"…I have given it some thought and you have been so wonderful, I could not have asked for more. I must admit your mother has also breached this subject recently with me, and you're both right Lucian is growing older and he needs a father to teach him things I cannot… I just have a few reservations still. I cannot simply pretend as if Loki never existed it wouldn't be fair to Lucian, when he is older he will surely notice the difference between you two…and if we were to have more children would they be treated differently?"

She asked hesitantly, setting down her basket and shears on the ground trusting Thor to comprehend her concern. Turning to face him, Thor took her hands in his making eye contact with her to ensure she knew he was listening in earnest.

"I would never ask for you to forsake my brother's memory. Lucian deserves to know who his father was, that he was a good man despite his misdeeds and that he loved Lucian very much. I have never sought to replace Loki, my desire to marry you stems purely from a yearning to see you happy. For my nephew to be allowed to enjoy the wonderful privileges my brother and I experienced growing up."

Smiling softly Thor touched the side of her cheek.

"As for the latter of your concerns Lucian would be held in the same regard as any children you would give me, he is and will always been an Odinson…No one will ever convince me otherwise." He assured her, leaning down kissing her gently.

Sorcha took a moment to digest his words, returning his kiss she replied.

"That does soothe many of my worries but if it's not too much trouble I would like to wait until after Lucian's birthday to give you my answer…you have been so patient with me I hate to make you wait longer but this is a very important decision."

Thor nodded after a moment agreeing with her answer, seeing no harm in waiting a few days for an answer he was more than confidant in becoming a reality.

"Of course, take you all the time you need."

_**Six days later…**_

Every so often on a night such as this when the rain fell heavily outside, did she found herself thinking of Loki. On the eve of her son's birth she supposed it was only natural to do such a thing. Brushing her long waist length hair leisurely, Sorcha kept a watchful eye on the two men in her life as she sat atop the raised canopy bed humming a song softly.. Lucian sat on Thor's lap near the fire place listening as the God of Thunder enthusiastically told him one of his many exciting tales of battle, the child's eyes struggling to remain open despite his clear enjoyment of the thrilling tale. Setting down her brush Sorcha scooted off the edge of the bed, making her way towards the pair her smile knowing and sweet. Realizing her intent Thor easily stood up handing over the drowsy child to his mother as the quiet whimper of protest escaped Lucian's lips.

Holding him to her Sorcha ran her fingers through his soft curls. "It is well past your bedtime young man, you've already charmed two extra stories from your Uncle. It is time for all good little boys to go to bed you want to be well rested for your party tomorrow don't you?"

Lucian gave a sleepy nod. "Yeah mommy…"

Turning him towards Thor she allowed him to say goodnight to the boy.

"Goodnight Lucian, sleep well."

Laying her son down in his bed she gently pulled a few of the fur lined blankets up, tucking them lightly against his shoulders and she found herself coming to sit on the side of bed. Moments like this tended to cause Sorcha to feel the distant tug of melancholy pull against her spirit, turning to look down at her son she was consumed with the thoughts of Thor's proposal. Meeting Lucian's father had been a miracle and a curse in and of itself, the likelihood of history repeating itself were slim to none she knew that much was true. So the fact that Thor had expressed an honest desire to marry her was nothing short of amazing to the young woman who had long since become seduced by her newfound happiness.

If she was completely honest with herself, Thor made her happy, he was always kind and attentive to Lucian, and the Gods knew he'd waited a very patiently to receive her answer. So why couldn't she just tell him the answer he long so desperately to hear? Sorcha couldn't help but find it painfully ironic that the All-Father and mother seemed to be so accepting of the idea of this marriage transpiring. When Loki himself had lived in raw anger of what he had believed to be pure rejection. Playing with the empty space on her ring finger, Sorcha took a deep breath telling herself she should not feel so conflicted. It was a blessing that she and Lucian had been permitted to live such a pampered life. She may have suffered a great loss, but the rewards for remaining strong had the potential for true greatness, she need only trust fate to push her in the right direction.

_**Outer regions of Asgard…**_

The rain poured down in a steady unforgiving downpour, the temperature dropping by the hour, and yet Grayson refused to budge. Bow drawn tight in anticipation for the kill, he remained perfectly still hidden amongst a rocky cluster of boulders. The large buck that had been grazing in the upper ridge of the forest all afternoon had finally wandered in near the river, and with winter approaching any day now there was no way he was passing up the opportunity for fresh meat. Lining up the shot he exhaled slowly fingers ready to uncurl and release the notched arrow, when suddenly the buck perked its head up sniffing the air experimentally. A loud and sharp cracking noise sounded first, before a wicked bolt of blue energy shot out in the air, succeeding in scorching the tree nearest to the animal, frightening it away almost instantly.

Lowering his bow Grayson stood up flipping off the hood of his worn brown cloak, watching as the tree splintered at its top the middle of the trunk buckling in on itself as it caught fire. The air around it so hot any plant life near the tree was scorched. Thick ropes of thunderous lightening shot out from a space in between to fallen trees and Grayson didn't need to be told twice, hoping down from the rocks he moved swiftly down the rocky embankment having to step near the strange anomaly as he moved to what he could only assume was a safe enough distance away from it. The air had a white hot charge to it and Grayson unsheathed his short sword gripping the handle comfortably as he waited patiently, knowing magic when he sensed it, and a portal when he saw one.

The ground beneath his feet gave a shuttering quake before a final burst of energy was expelled; raising his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding burst of light. Grayson slowly lowered his arm after a few carefully measured seconds, blinking hard to rid his vision of the floating spots he turned to look to where the portal had opened. Wondering just what or whom had decided to drop in. Kneeling fifteen feet away and slowly rising to their feet was the last person Grayson ever dreamed he would see a hundred miles away from civilization, he wondered if it was just an accident or a well planned move. Whatever the reason he struggled far more deciding just how this was going to bode for him, all answers pointed to something very much unjust and quite possibly iniquitous. Despite the possible danger to his well being Grayson lowered his short sword but kept it unsheathed as his guest approached him slowly before coming to a stop a few feet away. The crackling echo's of magic still reverberating through the forest air.

"You look quite spry for a dead man." He replied, failing to raise the sword up fast enough to block Loki's iron grip from sealing around his throat lifting him clean off the ground by a few inches.

"Is that what they say? Well…as you can see I am very much alive." Loki answered raggedly, his arm already beginning to tremble, muscles burning with the effort to keep threatening the other man. Grayson took note of this weakness and in one fluid motion brought the bottom of the swords handle down hard enough to wound onto the side of Loki's elbow. Effectively causing the God enough pain to release his hold causing him t drop Grayson onto the ground, the other man rubbing disapprovingly at his sore neck.

Watching the God grit his teeth and fight to stay standing Grayson kept to the ground using this time to study his former King more closely, feeling rather shocked by his lack of strength though not entirely surprised by it either. The amount of dark magic that it must have taken to teleport him from wherever it was that he'd been must have been staggering. Your chances of death far exceeded the probability of actually reaching your intended destination, especially in Loki's current state. It was a miracle he'd accomplished the task at all. The God was in the same attire as the last time he'd seen him, only it was heavily worn the leather cracked with time, the prince's hair curling at his shoulders in its longer length and dark haunting circles beneath his eyes. He looked less than amused with Grayson's assault, and he proceeded to tell him as much.

"You dare to raise a hand to your King, I should have you horse whipped." He ground out through clenched teeth angrily as he clutched his stinging arm. Eye widening in confusion and shock as the soldiers face broke out in a huge smile, his laughter filled with humorous contempt.

"I would surely fear such a threat from you if you were in fact still MY king…but because you are no one's king…I think I will rest easily and in little fear of your wrath." Grayson answered as he rose from the ground brushing off his pants and sheathing his sword.

Loki tried and failed to ignore the searing throbbing in his arm, the vibrations from the sword handle hitting the bone sending shockwaves of pain down his arm. Hissing in discomfort he swayed on his feet before stumbling onto the ground the last of his energy having been wasted attacking Grayson, the world around him began to fade in and out of focus.

"Sorcha…My son…" He said as Grayson appeared next to him kneeling down his gloved hands gripping his shoulders easing him to the ground. Loki found himself staring up at the barren gray sky, the first flakes of winter snow hovering lost in the air the last thing he see's before the world is swallowed by darkness.

Realization is slow to return, his surroundings struggling to pull him towards consciousness and away from the dark place he has been nestled in, blanketed in blessed silence. Just when he wills himself to give into the darkness again a gentle singing reaches his ears. Opening his eyes carefully Loki fights to bring his vision into focus and for just a moment he saw her just out of reach leaning over him, her long black curls hanging over one shoulder her voice so near and yet so far away from him.

"Rest Loki…Please you need your strength." The voice pleaded.

Breaking out in to a feverish sweat Loki tried in vain to sit up only to be coaxed back down onto a thin mattress.

"Please Sorcha…don't stop." He pleaded, but there came no reply, no more singing.

A cup was held to his lips and he was unable to fight it, a bitter brew being forced past his lips it's ingredients utterly foul but successful in drawing him back down beneath the darkness. Sitting back on the edge of the old mattress inside his simple dwelling, Grayson ran a hand through his now chin length blonde hair, sighing dismally. Looking down at Loki he felt an honest sense of pity for the God. Knowing the moment he gained enough strength and pulled through this little bout of miserable magic poisoning he would demand to know where his wife and son were. Nothing he was going to tell the other man was going to please him, but perhaps it would humble him enough to realize he couldn't remain the way he was and have any hope of seeing Sorcha again. Looking up out the window Grayson watched the snow continue to fall, blanketing the forest in thick layers. Nothing mattered right now winter was here and it would allow no one passage until at least a few weeks from now if not months, there was unfortunately nothing to do now but wait. Grayson rolled his eyes to the ceiling uttering a silent curse; this was going to be the longest season of his immortal life.

In the still dark early hours of predawn, Sorcha woke with a shuddering gasp. The last remnants of her dream falling away into oblivion as she sat up with a jolt her breath quick and short. Thor's deep voice sounded in the bed next to her, his hand touching the middle of her back.

"Are you alright…you gave a scream."

Bringing her small hand to her chest, Sorcha nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you…I was just dreaming…I'm not even sure what it was about I've already begun to forget." She said softly. The sheets rustling as Thor sat up his arms coming up to wrap around her slender frame, in an attempt to comfort the young woman. She lay back against his chest closing her eyes as he spoke.

"No need to apologize Sorcha, it is a difficult and yet joyous time for you right now…it would not be unusual if your sleep was plagued by unpleasant dreams." He replied, kissing the side of her face relieved to feel her begin to relax again.

Sorcha touched his arm giving it a gentle squeeze, thankful he could not see her face in the darkness that he had not prodded more deeply as to the contents of her dream. Loki had seemed so real and yet strangely unlike the man she remembered his pleas for her to keep singing the last piece of the dream she couldn't remember. The note of pain in his voice lingering on even after she'd begun to fall back asleep , a small part of her held onto it knowing that by the time the sun rose over Asgard it may very well be gone.

**A/N ((So much happening…Exciting! Grayson's re-entry, Loki's return…and what answer will Sorcha give to Thor? We will just have to wait and see.))**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N ((Another chapter! , more to come, hope everyone's liking it.))**

The next time Loki opened his eyes three days had passed and the snow had yet to stop falling, it was almost as if the winter knew of his intentions. There was a loud and continuous thudding noise coming from just beyond the nearest window. Struggling to sit up in the flimsy bed, he nearly fell out of it when he attempted to swing one leg over its side. The effort he exerted to stay upright causing his head to pound slightly. The incessant thudding continued on uninterrupted and Loki turned around in the bed proceeding to rip down the blanket covering the window, shutting his eyes against the blinding white glow of the snow blanketing the forest outside.

Squinting against the glare he could make out the source of the annoying sound, Grayson was chopping wood a few feet away from the window. He vaguely remembered arguing with the solider but he was unable to really recall the entirety of their conversation. Turning away from the window Loki took a moment to study the meager dwelling in which he had been residing in and found it to be poorly lacking. Not that he had been staying in the most posh conditions, but this was just pathetic and dismal he couldn't even stand to call it a cabin. By the looks of things outside they were several days ride from the Palace and Loki was left to wonder just why Grayson was so far removed from society, making him curious as to the events transpiring once he had been cast out.

Eventually the cabin door opened and Grayson trudged in carrying an arm load of firewood, kicking the door shut behind himself with his foot, his vision blocked by the ambitiously large stack of wood. As if by memory he walked unhindered across the dirt floor setting the pile down beside the fireplace, keeping a few spare pieces in his hands and threw them into the dwindling fire in hopes to build it back up again quickly. Standing back he shrugged out of his heavy coat laying it across the dwellings only chair and finally turned to acknowledge Loki.

"I'm sure you're curious to know what's been happening since you've been gone."

The God of Lies did not disappoint.

"I was forced out, and why are you so far out of the realms borders…I seem to recall telling you to keep a close eye on my wife and son. If you have failed to keep them alive Grayson I promise to make you suffer!"

Grayson was across the room and pushing Loki down onto the flimsy bed, the weight of his arm pushing down on the other mans chest causing the bed to creak with the strain.

"I am tired, cold…and have not slept in _**my**_ bed for three days. So excuse me, Your Grace if I do not feel up to being threatened by you. As for your wife and son they are alive and well."

He said curtly, releasing his hand from Loki's chest and turning to move towards a basin of water on the nearby table.

Loki struggled to sit up. "They're alive…where are they now?" He demanded, softer this time.

Peeling off his undershirt Grayson turned part way to face Loki, exposing an array of unusual looking scars that down from his collarbone well past the waistline of his trousers. Loki could not distinguish their cause, a blade or fire…possibly both, he found himself oddly concerned by it.

"The Palace, the last time I saw them your brother personally assured me their safety that there was no reason to punish a defenseless woman and child for _**your **_mistakes. His words not mine." He replied in much the same tone as before, turning and scooping up handfuls of water he splashed it onto his face the temperature of the water making no difference to Grayson.

Loki could practically taste the bile rising his throat. "He is not my brother…" He said disapprovingly. Eyes scanning Grayson's scars again Loki asked another question, this one holding just as much importance.

"Did the All-Father exile you…is that why your living in this hovel?"

Drying his hands on a cloth near the basin, the younger man sat down on the chair making himself as comfortable as he could.

"No, I was actually pardoned me not that it did me much good…The royal house may have forgiven my loyalty to you at Sorcha's beseeching, but the Kings royal army was not so merciful. Serving you in your time as Lord did nothing to gain me any friends after your reign came to an abrupt end…I was told none too kindly that there was no place for a traitor amongst those loyal to the true King of Asgard. Luckily I have no living kin to suffer my indignities, no family name to shame. " He said growing quiet

For once Loki had no digging remark, no withering insult to sling at the other man. There was no denying that he was responsible for Grayson's mistreatment, no use in trying to ignore it. Not when it was right in front of him. After a long painful drawn out silence Grayson leaned forward resting his arms on his knees as he studied the Prince.

"In case you're wondering why the All-Father hasn't sent someone to fetch you, I borrowed a lesson from your careful planning and took it upon myself to find out exactly just how far Heimdalls sight can reach…Travel fifty miles west and you'll catch their attention within days or hours, every available solider will be looking for you. I would suggest you wait out the worst of the winter storms before you think of taking a stroll, your body is to weakened you wouldn't make it very far through the mountains if you pushed yourself now."

Whether he liked it or not Grayson was right.

"Why would you help me, after everything…Why wouldn't you warn me to stay away from the Palace?"

Grayson gave a wounded smile. "Because if I were in the same position I could not bring myself to stay away, not from her…Though a part of me thinks you shouldn't be allowed to see Sorcha at all, not after what you put her through."

That was a much uglier truth that more than anything, Loki did not want to face.

"Did she mourn me…"

The former Soldier of Asgard answered him somberly, "There was no one who mourned you more than she…and no one who felt more betrayed."

Standing on a pedestal Sorcha held perfectly still, the seamstress making small adjustments here and there to what would be her wedding gown. It was nearly complete, the length long to her ankles and train almost four feet long, the entire thing made of delicate soft cream colored lace sewn in a soft floral pattern. Tear drop shaped pearls were sown in various places along the bodice giving the material a slight gleam when she turned in either direction. Juliana the nanny Frigga had appointed to Lucian sat with the small boy on the floor near them, the pair of them playing with a small wooden lion Thor had carved for him. Every so often Lucian would look up from their game to make sure his mother hadn't left his sight; and this time Juliana looked up at well watching the seamstress attach the cap sleeves her smile warm as she hugged the boy gently.

"How beautiful your mother is Lucian…How she glows with her happiness."

Lucian nodded quietly. "Pretty mommy…"

Sorcha could not help but smile down at her son, but Juliana's words struck a chord with her. Turning back to look at herself in the mirror she did notice there was a soft glow to her skin, a particular luminance she had not noticed before. The seamstress Elsa watched as subconsciously Sorcha's hand came to lie over her stomach, fingertips barely touching the lace. Smiling, she whispered knowingly to the younger woman her voice hushed as to not alert their company.

"What a wonderful wedding present for the Prince, a child of his very own…another son no doubt."

A little taken a back Sorcha began to shake her head.

"You must be mistaken Elsa, I cannot be with child. Not yet." She argued, only to be hushed by the old Seamstress.

"Oh my dear when fate wants these things to happen it will always find a way no matter what your plans are...You need only to look for the signs, the prince has hardly been able to keep away from you. I am honestly shocked it has not happened sooner, what with the way he chases after you." She teased gently, slipping a pin into the lace.

Unable to hide her smile, Sorcha could not argue with Elsa's words. Rubbing her hand across her stomach she replied softly.

"Whether it is a son or daughter, Thor will be overjoyed…Once we are finished here I should think I will interrupt his training session. For this news I doubt he will mind." She said, her smile growing.

When her fitting was finished, Sorcha allowed Juliana to take Lucian to his room for his lunch and she gathered her gowns skirts in hand and made the long journey through the halls towards the training grounds. Coming to stand beneath the columns surrounding it, Sorcha took a moment to study her surroundings and realized in all her time living in the palace she had never really spent any time down here. Grayson had been the only solider she had been allowed to spend any extended amount of time with, and he had never dared take her anywhere near the other men let alone Thor's friends.

Thor, the warriors Three and Sif were all in the midst of a challenging mock battle with one another the sparring becoming far more exciting with each passing moment. Using only their bare hands and cunning alone they were forced to make their strategies increasingly more elaborate. As the game ended and Thor and Fandral stood victorious over their team mates, Sorcha watched patiently as Volstagg nudged Thors arm and pointed in her direction the shirtless God turning to follow his friends line of sight, a smile breaking out on his features as he met her gaze.

Excusing himself from his friends, Thor crossed the short distance to Sorcha his hands instinctively reaching out to hold hers his smile expressing his delight in her unexpected visit.

She smiled shyly glancing at his friends who pretended rather poorly not to be eavesdropping.

"I hope it is alright for me to come here, I just realized I have never seen you train before it's rather exhilarating I must admit." Sorcha said knowing she was stalling with her good news on purpose.

Still attempting to catch his breath Thor grinned tilting her chin up with his finger, boldly stealing a kiss as he laughed softly at the loud wolf whistles from his friends behind them.

"I happen to like the idea of my beautiful bride visiting, especially if you find it so exhilarating." He whispered in a sultry voice, loving the way she still blushed at his suggestive words.

Sorcha bit her lower lip, her smile growing. "I really came down here to tell you something that I think will make you very happy, now I should see one of the healers first but…Thor I think I am with child."

The God of Thunder simply stared at Sorcha for a long silent moment before he was gathering her slender frame in his arms embracing her lovingly before setting her gently down on the ground, his hands reaching out to carefully touch her stomach.

"You have made me beyond happy Sorcha, this is a blessing!" He exclaimed, taking her face gently in his hands as he kissed her, and she gladly returned the kiss his approval meaning so much to the young woman, more than he could know.

The Warriors Three and Sif slowly made their approach to the couple, curious as to what had Thor so excited. The men making open questions to one another as they got closer but Sif said nothing and trailed just behind them her expression wary. Thor turning to greet them could hardly contain his excitement.

"My friends, it is a joyous day…we believe Sorcha is with child it is a most unexpected and glad surprise."

Before any of the Warriors Three could speak they were all surprised to hear Sif's voice interrupting.

"With child, but you only just announced the engagement days ago…" Her voice condescending enough to make Sorcha flinch the female warrior regarding her with scorn. She was not unaware of Sif's feelings towards her and it had never been her intention to upset the other woman. Knowing that it must be painful to have realized that there was truly no chance with Thor, and now to hear he was having a child with the woman she hated most, must have truly felt like a knife to her heart.

Thor's brows furrowed his expression growing a note of seriousness to it as he addressed Sif.

"You are my friend Sif, but I would warn you to care in how you speak. Sorcha is to be my wife and someday Queen she has done nothing but be pleasant to you and yet you continue to show her disrespect, I know you are better than this."

Sif shifted in place uncomfortably now, not having expected Thor to reprimand her in front of everyone her jealously getting the better of her.

"Do you not see what a temptress she is…she was your brother's wife, a traitor of Asgard. No one lays eyes on her before Loki and suddenly she is destined to yet again become Queen…Does no one else think this suspicious?!" She practically shouted, the four men and Sorcha flabbergasted at such a statement.

Fandral gripped her arm tightly. "Sif, that's enough!"

Sif roughly pulled her arm from his hand glaring at her friend and the four of five of them were surprised to hear Sorcha speak next, her voice concerned.

"Please Sif, I would beg you to hear my most sincere apology for Loki's actions against you…I have never held any ill will against you. I know you may not believe me but it was never my intention to hurt you with our news…I would hope someday we may move past this." Sorcha pleaded kindly hoping to convince Sif of her genuineness, but it fell on deaf ears and the other woman narrowed her eyes hatefully coming to stand inches away from her.

"You lie just as cleverly as your _**dead**_ husband, haven't you caused enough damage?…I would say that one Prince was not enough for you but Loki was never truly of Asgard…He and that bastard son of yours are nothing more than horrid Frost giants…" Sif was never allowed to finish her sentence the sound of Sorcha's hand connecting with other woman's face stopped the words dead on her tongue. Her palm stinging wickedly Sorcha's body trembled with anger, her voice consumed by it as she leaned in Sif completely taken aback by the smaller woman's assault.

"You will never again speak in such a manner of Lucian and his father…You enjoy so much to think I am nothing more than lace and flowers, everything you detest but if I ever hear you utter Loki's name again may the Gods help you."

Sorcha turned away now and skirts in hand walked swiftly away from the shocked group. Her heart beating so wildly in her chest she thought she would faint and she came to a slow stop a few yards from the garden. Her still stinging hand coming to cover her mouth attempting to stifle the sound as she gave a small cry her throat growing achingly tight with emotion as she leaned against the marble wall struggling to gain some composure. Inhaling slowly through her nose she pushed away from the wall and quickly found herself in her son's chambers, Juliana and Lucian looking up from their story book to find her in a state of distress.

"Sorcha has something happened? Should I find Thor?" She questioned, concerned.

The raven haired woman shook her head fiercely.

"No…No…I will stay with Lucian, I will not require your help thank you Juliana now please go."

The young nanny stood confused for a second, glancing down at Lucian who sat just as puzzled the storybook still in his hands. She paused only for a moment longer before slowly making her way towards the door, giving Sorcha every opportunity to change her mind but the woman said nothing giving her no choice but to honor her request. As soon as Juliana was out of sight and the chamber doors closed Sorcha was kneeling down on the floor beckoning Lucian to come to her.

"Lucian…would you like to lie down and take a nap with mommy?"

The toddler nodded noticing now that his mother was quite upset, very sad he thought. Setting his book aside he stood up making his way carefully towards her his small arms wrapping around her neck gently. Picking him up Sorcha walked them both to the bed, setting him down gently before climbing in beside him, the young child cuddling up to his mother immediately, eager to see her happier.

"Don't be sad mommy…I make it better." He said, burying his head in her shoulder and Sorcha had to bite her lip to stop from crying, her sons words so sweet. She kissed his head, exhaling slowly.

Lucian looked up to place a kiss of his own on her cheek. "Better?" He inquired, and Sorcha could only nod.

"Yes my precious Lucian….Better."

**A/N (( Hope everyone's enjoying it, I decided to make Sif a little darker than usual being as this would probably be an honest possibility to her reaction once she realized Thor was just never going to return her feelings, the obvious reaction being to lash out at Sorcha. In the next chapter I'm going to be exploring a little bit of Loki's possible plan, and opening up a little on Graysons past revealing he may know Sorcha better than everyone thinks.))**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N ((Here's another Chapter! Enjoy. Also I'd to thank (Guest and Fan) for the wonderful reviews, I'm so happy your enjoying the story so far.))**

If he wasn't mistaken, Grayson was enjoying his misery. His hands ached and his arms burned with the effort to carry the cumbersome pieces of wood through the snow, the blistering cold wind doing nothing for his mood.

"This is positively ridiculous…why must I be subjected to these meaningless chores. You seem to be doing just fine on your own." He complained bitterly.

Rolling his eyes, Grayson sent the Prince an exasperated look.

"I'm sorry Your Grace, but would you like to be warm tonight? I know I would, because I have no plans of cozying up with you on this pleasant winter's night." He responded sarcastically.

Loki turned to look over his shoulder, catching only half of the quip, the howling wind swallowing Grayson's words. But the Prince got the gist of it.

Grayson picked up his pace, easily catching up to Loki carrying his own large arm full of chopped wood. Smiling enough to show the whites of his teeth he asked.

"You know, you never did tell me where it is you were all that time…How you managed to make it back to the correct realm."

The God of Lies suddenly seemed rather withdrawn, avoiding Grayson's eyes.

"It doesn't matter where I was…I don't want to talk about it." He said dismissively.

Shrugging his shoulders Grayson tried something else.

"Fine then don't, come to think of it why are you moaning so much about the cold anyway. Aren't you a Frost Giant?"

He almost doubled over in laughter at the expression on Loki's face, the positively venomous glare he was sending him at his open accusation.

"Well aren't you?" He goaded, jabbing Loki in the arm with his elbow.

"Come on, let's have a look then. It can't be so bad. You change out of that Asgardian appearance and you can stop griping to me about the bloody cold."

The swift punch to his throat came as an unexpected surprise and he nearly toppled over in the snow. Grayson's own laughter sounded hoarse as he coughed raggedly, looking up at Loki who stood over him with a murderous glare.

"Well then, maybe tomorrow…" He said grinning despite the unpleasant throbbing in his throat. Kneeling down he began to pick up the fallen pieces of wood, and soon enough he was walking along side the prince once more and Loki did his best to ignore the other mans chuckle.

"There's always tomorrow."

With his magic weakened Loki was left at the mercy of Grayson's hospitality, and although he had been a gracious host the God of Lies grew more and more impatient with each passing day. How he longed for the days of glory and endless feasts, not this meager helping of potatoes and rabbit stew its flavor unlike anything he was used to, tasteless and bland to his tongue. But more than anything he carved the sound of his songbird, the touch of his sweet Sorcha.

Sitting by the fire he found himself staring off into its flames, bowl of stew forgotten in his hands. Grayson studied him silently as he continued eating his meal and unlike his royal companion he quite enjoyed his. Rabbit was a rare treat this time of year, most wild game had fled from the brutal storms. Looking down into his bowl as he scraped the last few bites, he let the spoon tap loudly against the handmade dish.

"You should keep in mind Loki, that this moment in your life that you detest so greatly…This was once Sorcha's life, long before she met you." He said softly.

Loki looked up from his reverie.

"How do you know such a thing." He replied honestly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Grayson shrugged. "We grew up in the same village."

"She never claimed to have known you."

"Because at that time she didn't…I only ever saw Sorcha from a distance. My family however knew her father Bran. We all called him the Painted Man because of the tattoos he had on his body all done himself, even his face he'd etched a ravens profile. He'd been a fierce warrior in the lower lands, a killer for hire they said…Superstitious villagers thought he was a demon, but he was just a private man. Good father and husband." He said quietly his expression growing forlorn.

Loki set his bowl aside, his appetite gone.

"Sorcha told me he died a few years ago."

Grayson raised a brow at this, politely startled by Loki's reply.

"I'm surprised you did not realize she was lying, or I should say just that what she told you wasn't true. The truth of the matter is no one knows what happened to Bran; after Sorcha's mother died he continued taking jobs. He left her home alone and on the day he was supposed to return…he simply didn't."

This was unsettling, in more ways than one. How little Loki knew about his wife, and how callous he had been to never inquire as to her family history when she knew so much about his own.

"…how old was she when this happened?"

He shrugged now. "…Thirteen I suppose."

Loki was shocked, "He just abandoned her, and she was just a child!"

"I think her father thought it was best to slip away quietly. It was easier for him to allow Sorcha to never know than for him to stay and be reminded of her mother who was lost to him forever. Some thought he left to petition her soul from Hela…but many more thought he fell in battle or died by his own hand." Grayson answered stretching his arms out in front of him before resting them on his knees. Finding Loki's dissatisfied expression intriguing.

"Before you pass judgment on Bran…know that Sorcha never blamed him. She admired so highly the love her parents shared for one another. I remember my father telling me that her mother had been a high born lady, and by chance she met Bran and they fell in love. That love was strong that she chose to forsake her family, her wealth, all to spend the rest of her days with him. How ironic it is…that Sorcha should meet you. Actually I should tell you something else Loki, something I should have told you when I found you."

Loki suddenly stood from his chair crossing the small room, "Tomorrow, I'm tired…I think we've talked enough for one night." He said dismissively, cutting Grayson off completely the other man having no choice but to comply, finding the Princes behavior to be most odd.

"Alright, tomorrow then….Goodnight Loki."

**Two months later…**

Lucian was hard at work assembling a row of small wooden soldiers on the marble floor, his small brows furrowed in concentration when he heard the sound. A creak, so faint at first he couldn't be sure he'd even heard it. Lifting his head he gazed over the edge of his bed only able to see just above the chamber doors handles.

"Mommy?" He asked, calling out softly. "Juli?"

When no reply came he sat back down, intending to return to his toys when he noticed the assembly line of soldier's were out of order. They had somehow changed from the zig zag pattern he'd left them in seconds ago to being stacked one on top of the other feet atop their heads straight up towards the ceiling. He stared at them dumbfounded knowing he had not done this. Pushing onto his hands, Lucian stood up trying to figure out how they'd done it. The creaking noise came again louder this time, near his bed. Turning he looked at his bed and quickly noticed there was an object lying on its down comforter, something he had never seen before. A golden lion rested atop the bed, its eyes made of sparkling green emeralds, the trinket itself no bigger than an egg.

Fascinated Lucian cautiously reached out to pick it up, struggling to climb up onto the bed eager to investigate the item. However the moment his tiny fingers touched the lion's body it seemed to come alive, the lion opening its miniature jaws wide. Its roar small but none the less amusing to the small boy who giggled marveling at its magic, coming to sit Indian style on the bed Lucian clapped his hands excitedly. The lion beginning to prance about on its hind legs as he watched completely enthralled.

The chamber doors suddenly opened, breaking Lucian's attention the opening door to reveal his mother. Excitedly Lucian pointed to the lion.

"Mommy look, look!"

Sorcha entered the room smiling gently, her long black hair left loose in thick ringlets around her shoulders, her long gown of shimmering spun gold trailing behind her. To the untrained eye, the delicate swell to her belly wasn't yet noticeable as she made her way towards the bed careful as she knelt down beside it.

"What is it Lucian? I can hear you laughing all the way down the corridor." She said her smiling growing.

Lucian looked down at the bed pointing to the Lion only to find it was no longer alive, it sat just as he'd found it nothing more than a carved gold trinket. Turning to at least show her his wooden soldiers he was crushed to the find them littering the floor unmoving as well.

Frowning he picked the lion up shaking it gently.

"It was alive, mommy…It danced, and my soldiers they moved." He said sadly.

Sorcha reached out taking the lion from him inspecting it carefully to appease her disappointed child.

"What an active imagination you have my love, you know it is well past your bedtime."

Lucian pouted now, crossing his arms quite upset at his mother's lack of belief.

"He was alive! I saw him." He insisted, becoming upset.

It was Sorcha who frowned now, surprised by her son's verbal outburst.

"Lucian! That is enough…I will not have you speak to me in such a way. I am too tired tonight now let's get you ready for bed, please."

Sorcha set the golden lion on the nightstand beside the bed sitting down on the bed and pulled the covers back, Lucian obeying his mother's words slid in under the covers his own green eyes glancing at the Lion. Leaning down she pressed a kiss against his brow, smoothing his black curls from his eyes.

Lucian noting her tired expression, his small hand reaching out to touch his mothers face.

"You sick mommy?" He asked in a hushed tone.

She smiled tiredly.

"No my sweet Lucian, I am not sick…I wanted to wait a while longer but I think I can spoil the surprise just this once…I am going to have a baby. That is why I have been so tired, the baby is growing strong and it needs lots of my strength."

Lucian scrunched his tiny brows together puzzled by his mother's words. Sitting up in the bed he took his hand and tugged at her gown near her stomach.

"A baby, in there?"

Sorcha couldn't help but laugh now; taking his small hand in hers she placed it on the correct spot holding it still for him.

"Yes a baby…Its early still so you won't feel anything yet…"

A thunderous crashing sound of glass against the marble interrupted Sorcha's words. Her arms encircling Lucian protectively as the child gave a frightened scream. Lifting her head up she looked to the cause of such a terrible noise, and found the large hand crafted mirror beside the wardrobe had shattered into a million pieces, shards of glass littering the floor. The few remaining shards attached to the frame glittered in the candle light, a fist sized hole punched through into the stone wall behind it. Eyes widening Sorcha held Lucian closer to herself fear gripping her body so tightly she could scarcely breathe.

Lucian who was thoroughly frightened by the unexpected sound began to cry, clutching onto his mother desperately. Sorcha rubbed his back rocking him back and forth.

"Shhh, Its okay…Its okay sweetheart the mirror just broke. There's nothing to fear."

Glancing back at the shattered glass, the sound of guard's shouting in the halls coming towards the room Sorcha found she was not so sure.

Grayson awoke the feeling of the entire cabin shaking in its foundation, the thin wooden walls trembling under the sheer force. He hadn't even raised half out of the bed before he was ripped out and slammed into the wall beside it, the breath pushed clean out of his body.

The feeling of the Gods rage knowing no bounds as Loki drug him across the wall and dropped him where he immediately trapped the other man against the floor. His booted foot pressed firmly against his throat, the threat of him crushing it undeniably possible. Grayson had underestimated Loki's healing abilities, his thirst for revenge it was proving to be a poor choice on his part.

"She is with child! HIS child...Is there something you are not telling me!"

Grayson struggled, kicking and fighting against the Gods hold his supply of air already gone and his vision blurring. Panicking he slapped and clawed at Loki's leg his eyes beginning to roll back. The God just watched him squirm. Waiting until the other man's face was a rapidly darkening shade of purple, flaying legs slamming heels against the dirt floor before he rose up releasing his hold. Grayson just lay there motionless eyes staring up into nothingness and for a fleeting moment Loki thought perhaps he had killed him. Standing at his full height he gave the man's midsection a swift and merciless kick bringing him up and off the floor sending him flying. Coming to land on his stomach Grayson opened his mouth gasping long and hard, nearly vomiting with the effort to pull air into his lungs.

"I want you to tell me what you've been hiding from me Grayson…For I grow tired of biding my time, my power is growing and I have been burdened with glorious purpose and until now I've had no need of it. So before I kill you I want to know exactly how it is that Sorcha…MY WIFE is carrying another man's child!"

Loki reached down now grabbing a fist full of Grayson's blonde hair pulling him up onto his knees and pulling his head back at a painful angle.

"Speak!" He shouted.

Wheezing Grayson loosely gripped his hand trying in vain to pull it off him.

"The…The night we returned from the Estate…The meeting they held, when they interrogated Sorcha and I as to your dealings…Odin found her innocent and in order to protect her and Lucian… he declared your marriage unsound he felt you were not in your right mind and manipulated her. He felt it was in Sorcha's best interest to remain at the palace, they would be safe being as you had done such an effective job of keeping her hidden none of the citizens even the servants knew of her. She would not have been judged for your crimes."

When Grayson finished there was a terrible lingering silence that followed and he thought any moment Loki would surely snap his neck. However the laughter that followed instead somehow seemed far more frightening.

"Unbelievable, tell me what was his reaction when he laid eyes on Sorcha at the estate?"

"He insisted she and Lucian ride back with him…when we returned to the palace he escorted them personally to their chamber, I cannot say what else for I left not long after."

Loki released his hold on Grayson and proceeded to pace the dirt floor, hands held behind his back in thought.

"The irony of it all, they scorn the idea of my marriage to her and yet they welcome her with open arms because it is Thor who wishes to have her…I am the one who is not of sound mind and yet I wonder what honeyed words he has filled her head with…"

This alarmed Grayson on several levels.

"Loki, whatever it is your thinking Sorcha has done nothing wrong…"

Loki turned on his heel facing the other man.

"Of course she has not! She's confused Grayson. They pour all this blame onto me, sully my name in her eyes and pollute her memories of me…and Thor…It sickens me to imagine the lies he has told her. How long after my supposed death did he wait to claim her for his own? I have a plan Grayson…and you're going to help me."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N ((Sorry for the long wait works been insane, but here's another chapter! Rated for Drama/sexual situations.))**

"_Who is the betrayer?_

_Who's the killer in the crowd?_

_The one who creeps in corridors and doesn't make a sound."_

_- Florence and the Machine, Heavy Heart._

Holding her firmly against his chest from behind Thor rocked his hips forward, smiling against the shell of Sorcha's ear as he heard her moan softly. He loved the way her head craned back against his shoulder her eyes closed, lips parted in pure ecstasy as she grew nearer to the edge. Slowing his thrusts to a teasing cadence he allowed his fingers to make equally torturous circles and she bit her lower lip whimpering.

Kissing a long her neck he gave a gentle nip, her gasp only serving him to continue his relentlessness.

"What does my beautiful bride, mother of my child wish of me?" He asked voice low and warm.

Sorcha's arm reached back to touch his face her fingers curling loosely in his hair as she struggled to speak.

"Please Thor…"

Keeping one arm across her chest, he held her free hand in his with the other keeping it up near his face the tempo increasing wonderfully.

"Anything for you Sorcha, I could never deny you." He said his voice suddenly softer, achingly familiar.

The grip on her delicate hand tightened, his thumb pressing painfully sharp into the center of her palm and Sorcha opened her eyes the sudden change startling.

"Ah…"

His voice came again, its deepness changed to a mocking note of disdain.

"Does that hurt my love, I'm sorry let me make it better…after all I was the one who showed you how to do this."

His grip loosened and came back down to circle her again and despite herself Sorcha moaned pressing back against him her hips rocking deeper and his laugh sounded so cruel.

"Tell me my sweet song bird do you ever think of me when he's inside you…when you cry out do you ever worry you will say my name instead?"

Shutting her eyes tightly she willed his voice to vanish, to gain some semblance of control over her mind and ultimately losing the battle, her body betraying her.

"There, there let yourself go, you may have taken vows Sorcha but you will always be mine…Even with him now you hold me in your heart. You believe me to be gone…but all you need to do is tread just a little further. I'm so much closer than you think."

Shuddering she laid her head back against Thor's shoulder the feeling of his kiss along her cheek bringing her back to reality his firm yet gentle hands holding her tenderly unaware of what had transpired. Laying her down beside him Thor pressed another kiss to her brow running a hand carefully through her curls and Sorcha surprised him by pulling him down returning his kiss with passion, willing Loki's ghost from her mind.

This was not the first time it had happened, ever since the birth of their son and the impending wedding her dreams had been plagued by Loki's memories, his voice and image beginning to haunt even her waking hours. At first she had attributed it to nervous anxiety; she'd been under a tremendous amount of stress during the last portion of her pregnancy. The healers having put her on bed rest the last few weeks concerned for her health due to the way her pregnancy with Lucian had transpired. All of them unaware of the true nature of it, none of them the wiser that it was Lucian's frost giant heritage being the real reason she had nearly died carrying him. Sorcha had told herself the dreams, the hallucinations would stop but they continued on and it was becoming increasingly harder to deny their existence, to keep them from her future husband and King.

The royal wedding was only a few days away and Sorcha stood once again in the presence of the seamstress doing the final fitting of her gown. The weather had been so beautiful that they had decided to do the final fitting beneath the gardens gazebo. Its metal ornate designs casting swirling shadows on the stone floor as the warm sun shone down, a soft breeze gently lifting her long curls to flow around her shoulders. Pausing Elsa realized she needed a few extra pearls for the skirts and excused herself quietly telling the young woman she would return shortly. Sorcha stepped down from the pedestal holding her long skirts up so they didn't dirty as she crossed the short distance to peer down inside the woven bassinet her youngest son sleeping sounding swaddled loosely in light blue cloth. Smiling she reached down stroking his cherub cheek, his downy dark blonde hair like silk beneath her fingers.

"He's beautiful Sorcha…"

Startled she whirled around coming face to face with someone she had not seen for many years.

Grayson stood not three feet away from her, wearing a long cloak of dark brown his face speaking volumes in its exhaustion.

"…Grayson…" She said feeling no fear of the former soldier and she stepped forward her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oh Grayson…What are you doing here. It has been so long, Thor didn't tell me you'd returned…"

He shook his head now gently easing her back.

"That's because he doesn't know I am here, however it will not be long before he does so I must make this brief Sorcha…You've seen him, Loki."

Taking a step back, Sorcha frowned staring at her friend with confusion.

"How do you know that…I have told no one of my dreams."

Grayson's expression saddened and he glanced down at the sleeping child.

"They are not dreams Sorcha…"

"Loki is dead Grayson…You told me yourself, everyone did. I think it is best if you leave I will not hear anymore of this."

He sighed now knowing his time was growing short.

"I wish it were that simple Sorcha, can you meet me tonight here in the gardens…There's something I need to speak with you…"

"No…no I cannot there is a grand feast happening in honor of the wedding…It would reflect poorly if I were absent. I'm sorry, but please do not come back."

Clenching his jaw, Grayson tried to keep his composure focusing his attention for a moment on the infant. Reaching down he gently touched the child's soft downy hair.

"What did you name him?"

Sorcha glanced between the two of them.

"Bran."

Grayson smiled now faintly as he looked up to meet her gaze.

"...I must insist that you meet with me Sorcha…Please, consider it for your children's sake…for yours."

Before she could make any more protests the sound of Elsa's voice came behind her, alerting Sorcha of the seamstresses return and she panicked slightly imagining her shock at seeing an uninvited guest to their fitting.

"You're highness I told you not to move; now I must redo all the lower pins, surely the little Lord will survive if you are parted from him for a few more minutes!"

Turning towards Elsa, Sorcha replied hurriedly.

"Oh no I'm sorry…I wasn't tending to Bran…I have a visitor…"

Looking at her puzzled Elsa searched behind the would-be future Queen with her eyes and huffed frustrated.

"Sorcha, my dear…there is no one there but the Little Lord and he's fast asleep. I'll be glad when this wedding is over I'm beginning to think it's becoming too much for you if you don't mind me being so bold to say."

Turning around Sorcha found there was indeed no visitor; Grayson had vanished just as mysteriously as he'd arrived. Elsa clucked her tongue at Sorcha lightly rushing the girl onto the pedestal so she could finish her work.

"You should speak with Julia have her watch the boys so you can get your rest…" She prattled on mostly unheard, Sorcha herself who was lost to her own thoughts as she really took to heart Grayson's words.

They were not dreams.

The celebration that evening was unlike anything Sorcha could have imagined it appeared as if the entire kingdom had come in show of support. The wine and ale overflowing in the goblets, Sorcha's own remained filled to the brim untouched fingertips tracing the edge of its base as she was lost in thought. Wearing a gorgeous gown of crushed green and blue stones she looked positively dazzling, hair pulled half up intricately woven in plaited braids the remainder left in loose curls around her shoulders. A crown of deep blue roses sat atop her head a testament to her future status. Glancing up at the hour she struggled inside on the right decision and finally at the last moment she turned towards Frigga on her left while casting a wary eye on the crowd searching for Thor even as the words left her lips.

"Frigga…I am not feeling well. If Thor comes searching tell him I will return before the announcement I think a short walk will settle my stomach."

The Queen eyed her concerned, and watched as she gingerly rose from her seat hand placed tentatively over her stomach.

"Alright…Do not go far, if you truly feel unwell have one of the guard's escort you to your chambers. Thor will understand." She said sympathetically.

Nodding in agreement Sorcha made a quiet promise to do so before she made her way slowly along the perimeter of the party and out of the grand hall. Going straight towards the gazebo again she had no idea if Grayson would even be there, perhaps he had already gone. There was no way of knowing until she arrived and as Sorcha grew nearer she could make out the form of a cloaked figure waiting just in front of a wrought iron pillar. Picking up her skirts she used caution and stopped a several feet away her voice hushed with concealment not wishing any of the nearby guards to hear her.

"Grayson…"

The cloaked figure lifted its head at the sound of her voice and stepped forward, pulling back his hood to reveal his face. He appeared worse for wear and seemed to be favoring his right side.

"How long do you have?"

Crossing her arms she shook her head.

"Not long, they'll be making an announcement soon and I'll need to return before then."

Nodding Grayson leaned against the pillar using it to support his weight for a moment as he spoke softly seeming to remember there were guards everywhere.

"I have much to tell you and such little time to truly explain. Do you trust me Sorcha?"

"Yes, but I don't understand what your trying to tell me." She replied.

Struggling to find the words, Grayson decided to just come out and say it as delicately as he was able.

"You and the children must leave the palace…More so I want you and the children to come with me. But it would be soon, three days from now in fact."

Sorcha looked to Grayson in shock, the lunacy she regarded in his words plain as day. Clearly he was mad.

"You come here after three years and tell me Loki is not dead…and then that I must go with you to where you will not say? Have you lost your mind?!" She hissed.

Lifting his eyes towards the night sky Grayson shook his head now.

"It is because of Loki that I beg you to heed my warnings and take the offer. If I can hide you all for a short time then I think I may spare you pain and suffering you do not deserve."

Taking a step backward Sorcha held up her hands warning him to come no closer.

"I cannot imagine that is possible to suffer anymore than I already have Grayson, if you come to me again I will have no choice but to tell Thor…Please as my friend do not make me do so."She begged urgently and Grayson allowed his frustration to show now.

"Then tell him, tell him!"

Grayson reached out now gripping her delicate shoulders between his strong hands making his point profoundly clear.

"Listen to me carefully Sorcha, tell Thor, don't tell him. I don't care just whatever you decide I will be waiting for you at the outskirts of our old village…near the old twisting oak where your father would meet you when he returned from his trips. Bring the children and if I am not there by dusk…then turn back." He said gravely as he gently released his hold on the young woman.

Rubbing her arms Sorcha felt a cold chill run up her spine understanding for the first time that Grayson was scared. He feared for her.

"Why…why would you not come?"

Grayson pulled up the hood on his cloak, the shadows of the night swallowing his features from view.

"…Because I will have failed."

The moment she returned to the feast Thor's eyes were glued to her and he met her half way to the banquet table concern etched on his features.

"My mother has said you felt ill? Should we retire, I can have one of the healers make you tea." He offered kindly.

Smiling politely Sorcha shook her head placing a hand on her stomach for emphasis.

"No, no I am fine now I just needed some air I think…frazzled nerves I think. Actually Thor…I should tell you…"

The cheering of the Asgardian citizens around them interrupted Sorcha and she was left with no choice but smile and wave, Thor proudly raising her hand in his high enough for the people to witness. As fate would have it she would never have the opportunity that night to speak with Thor of Grayson's strange warning, his offer of safety. Sorcha eventually found herself as she often did late in the evening hours after the celebration had finally ended in the children's chambers. It was not strange to find her curled up in Lucian's bed the young boy tucked in against her beneath the fur blankets. Nearly asleep she was awakened by the sound of her eldest son's voice. Lucian was whispering quite loudly and she sat up groggily hushing him as to not wake his brother who slept mere feet away in his bassinet.

"Mommy…Mommy I need my ring...the ghost will get us."

Rubbing her eyes she stifled a yawn.

"My sweet boy there is nothing to fear, we will search tomorrow."

Lucian shook his head determined, dark curls bouncing.

"No…You said Daddy's ring would protect Bran and me. I _need_ it!"

Ever since the incident with the breaking mirrors Lucian had been terribly fearful, unable to play alone in his room and he'd developed an overly active imagination insisting it was a vengeful ghost. Thor had chalked the entire thing up to tales he may have heard amongst the other children on the palace grounds. Sorcha was cursing those children now as she slide from the warm confines of her son's bed the marble floor feeling like ice beneath her bare feet.

"Fine, where did you leave it?"

The toddler bit his lower lip now having not realized he would have to admit it's possibly whereabouts.

"…Daddy's room."

Sorcha sighed.

"Lucian, I have told you countless times to stay out of that room! Now I will go and look but you are to stay here do you understand me? Do not leave your brother alone."

Casting her son a displeased look she gathered her skirts and headed down the hall. The darkened halls making her pulse race and Sorcha lightly scolded herself.

"There are no such things as ghosts…"

Slipping into the chambers she closed the door quietly behind her fully intending to find the ring as quickly as possible and return to Lucian. Lighting a candle near the doorway she proceeded to run her hand across the desk tops and found nothing. Mumbling to herself as to wear her son could have lost it playing she ended up near the bed. Setting the candle down on the nightstand she used both her palms to feel along the comforter's surface. Leaning down into the blankets and as she did so a sudden memory struck her plain as day halting her movements all together.

_The strong pull of Loki's kiss, the feeling of his hands across her bare skin as he moved along her shoulder and neck, the sound of his voice whispering into her ear._

"_My beautiful wife, my queen whatever you heart desires I would happily grant it. Just say the word and it shall be yours." _

_Happily returning his kiss Sorcha smiled running her fingers through his black hair as he laid his head back against the pillow, his hands never still. _

"_But My King, I already have everything I could possibly desire…" _

_Loki studied her closely before capturing her lips in a slow and sensual kiss that curled her toes and made her moan soft. _

Pulled back into reality Sorcha realized she had crawled up and into the bed, the memory having become so vivid she could swear she could smell Loki's cologne, sandal wood and cloves. Before she even realized it she let out a small cry bringing her hand to her mouth how she loved his smell, missed it terribly. The small acknowledgement had a strange effect on Sorcha and she all at once felt compelled to address him, something she had never openly done in all the time he had been gone. The tears spilling down her face as quickly as the words from her mouth.

"I kept wondering 'when did I become so weak, when did my heart grow so weary?' I thought so much of me died the day they said you were gone. They kept telling me things would become easier that I would forget you, Loki…but I fear you have ruined me and then I think to myself how you must hate me…for loving you and your bother both…oh Loki I wish you could see our son, he doesn't even know your face…and yet he is so much like you."

Wiping furiously at her eyes she sniffed loudly consumed with emotion and came to sit upward in the bed.

Out from the night, a sharp tug, a hard push against her body jerking it backward and Sorcha's eyes lifted forward blinking through her tears to stare confusedly at the form in front of her. Candle light flickering through her vision as an icy cold feeling began to blossom outward from her lower ribs and Sorcha opened and closed her mouth once, twice, three times to no avail. The words would not come again. Looking downward she saw the hard steel of the daggers cold blade plunging deeply inside her. So unexpected and sudden it's release came as a shock, the rush of warm hot blood pouring from its wound soaking immediately into the fabric of her skirts and bedding. It poured between her fingers as she clutched helplessly at the wound her eyes staring straight ahead.

"How sickening it is that you worship him still. Call out to him so longinly, have you no decency!? Two days before the wedding and you're here sobbing over that wretch…Thor will thank me….In the end he will thank me."

Reaching outward Sorcha weakly wiped her hand down Sif's face the still warm blood streaking down her features as she fought to defend herself against the second attack. The other woman indifferent to her suffering pushed forward plunging the knife inward again and sneered at the sound of her cries as she pushed her backward into the bed finally.

"Do not fight it, deep down you long for your fallen King…I will forget your idle threats to me Sorcha…how petty they seem now and deliver you to your Loki. Grant you this last right before you have a chance to ruin Asgards true and rightful king."

Sorcha took small gasping breaths, her pulse inside her ears sounding thunderous and deafening as the blade fell clattering to the marble floor. Sif paused only briefly to watch her clutch at the wound before she vanished into the darkness just as swiftly as she'd come. The candle light began to move as it were being carried on the breeze a shuffling noise coming to the side of the bed and she thought for one terrifying second, no please. But it was not Sif who leaned over her now.

Smiling weakly she reached upward the fear suddenly gone.

"You came back…you came back for me."

Reaching down carefully to clutch her in his arms Loki pressed a quivering kiss against her lips.

"My love, my precious Sorcha…"

**A/N (( Ah! Cliff hanger…it's cruel I know but don't fear it's not the end.))**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N (( Here's another chapter enjoy!))**

The wounds were so deep, the blood running like water through his fingers as he pressed his palms down hard willing it to stop. Somewhere between cradling her body and attempting to apply pressure Loki eventually knew what he had to do and it broke his heart to cause his love so much pain. Laying her out carefully Loki took a small knife of his own and cut away at the fabric of her dress before he reached inside his leather coat and produced a strange golden bar no longer than his forearm a glowing blue orb attached near the tip of its wicked curved blade. Leaning down he kissed Sorcha's pale and ashen forehead.

"Please forgive me but it must be done…"

She gave no answer, breath so shallow he could scarcely see her chest rise and fall any longer. Taking a deep breath Loki concentrated all his power through the bar the metal shifting and changing into a full staff. Touching the curved blade to the first stab wound he didn't allow himself to think twice and pushed the blade inside the orb growing brighter as he did so. The cold hand of death that had begun to tighten its grasp on Sorcha suddenly fell away and her back bowed, feet nearly flat on the bed top with the force of pure dark magic being pushed through. All that coldness being traded for a white hot pain like no other it consumed her body down to the core and it felt as if her bones themselves were burning. Steeling himself against the sight Loki waited as long as he dared knowing if he didn't time it perfectly he could very well end up killing Sorcha instead. The amount of black magic had to be precise in order the reverse the damage; it disgusted him to imagine if Sif had decided to twist the blade. As it was he had no idea how much blood she'd lost. All his efforts, all his hard work could be for naught.

Setting the staff aside he leaned down pressing his ear to her chest desperately trying to hear her heart give even the barest of flutters. It seemed as if a time without end had passed before he finally heard the faintest signs of life. Looking upward he watched her face for movement but she remained still and unmoving, he had no choice but to assume it had worked. He would know nothing for certain until she was strong enough to awaken if that ever came to pass. Concealing the staff once more inside his floor length leather jacket he went to the wardrobe and selected a thick black cloak. Easing her arms carefully through their sleeves Loki was able to nearly wrap the garment twice over around her slender frame. Scooping her up into his arms he paused for a moment to gaze down on Sorcha's still ashen features, he prayed Grayson was successful in his mission to gather the children safely to their departure point. The former solider had been acting odd as of late and he dared not imagine what would happen should Grayson's judgment become clouded and he choose to do something foolish if he hadn't done so already.

Resting his chin on the edge of the bassinet Lucian peered down at the slumbering form of his baby brother and he scrunched his nose in thought. His mother had been gone an awfully long time, at least it felt that way to him. Bran squirmed in his blanket pulling his tiny fists to his face as he let out a slow sharp wail. Lucian reached in and gently patted his baby brother's chest hoping to make him feel better but it did nothing to quell the infant's unhappiness.

"Shhh Bran…Mommy will be right back." He said but the cries only grew louder and more insistent, and still Sorcha did not return. Fidgeting Lucian chewed on his lower lip, wrestling with the right thing to do. Bran's insistent crying only causing him to become more anxious. A few moments passed before Lucian attempted to reach down and pick his baby brother up, but the infant was too heavy for his thin arms to lift over the edge and he huffed frustrated.

"Hold on Bran, I'll go get our daddy."

Working his way to the doors of their room he stood on his tip toes straining to pull the thick handled knob when it suddenly turned in both his hands and pushed inward hard, knocking him over onto the floor. Startled Lucian hardly noticed that he had bumped his head and he blinked upward at the towering figure standing over him. Kneeling down Grayson picked him up without hesitation and made swift strides towards the bassinet knowing there was no turning back. Shifting uncomfortably Lucian grew slightly frightened he did not know this man.

"Where's my mom? Who are you!"

Grayson who had begun to move frantically about the room gathering what he could stopped short a small coat in his hand.

"I'm a friend of your mothers…My name is Grayson and I hear you're a very brave boy Lucian, and that you can ride a horse is that true?" He asked, trying to ease the small child's nerves.

Without thinking Lucian nodded enthusiastically at the mention of horses. He loved horses.

"Yes! I can almost ride by myself…"

"That's very good Lucian…I have a special adventure for you and Bran. We are going to go on a journey a secret journey, to meet your mother so you must help me with your brother alright?"

Lucian nodded again, thinking nothing odd of the stranger's words.

A small pack gathered Grayson did his best to make sure both children were dressed appropriately and after emphasizing to Lucian that it was imperative that he remain silent, they were finally allowed to leave. The most dangerous portion of the journey would simply be leaving the Palace grounds without detection. It was one thing for a seasoned solider to attempt an escape undetected but another thing entirely for a wounded soldier and two small children. One of which was the new born son of Thor. Grayson knew if he were caught Loki's promises of death and suffering would mean very little for he would meet his own gruesome death at the end of Thor's hammer. Or in the very least spend the rest of his days locked away from the light of day in the prisons of Asgard. Neither of which sounded particularly appealing.

He knew the likely of the two would be a swift and merciless death, the only true punishment for someone trying to kidnap the royal children. Their pace was agonizingly slow. Every step, every length of distance they covered a sheer miracle they were not discovered. By the grace of the Gods the infant tucked into Grayson's cloak had fallen back to sleep for the time being and remained silent. Lucian however was growing tired, his short legs simply not meant for such a fast and grueling pace. The narrow thickets of the outer Palace grounds posing a challenge with its thick brush, as well as the hordes of pesky biting winged insects that came up towards dusk from the marshes. Grayson counted four or five more paces through the brush before they'd reach his horse and he commended Lucian for never uttering a single complaint. Although the toddler could only stifle his whimpers of discontent for so long after the insects bothersome bites became too painful.

Lifting Lucian back up into his arms careful to keep him against his right side he pointed towards the horse.

"There Lucian see? My horse is waiting for us and now we can move far away from these unpleasant insects…"

Rubbing at his arms Lucian pouted giving a short sniffle, a sheer sign that tears were soon to follow.

"I'm tired Gray...I want to see my mommy."

Sighing Grayson patted his back gently and set him down carefully onto the saddle.

"I know, very soon we will be there. How about I tell you a story Lucian…Has your mother ever told you about the Painted Man?"

The toddler nodded his head slowly touching his fingers to his nose.

"He has a black bird on his face…"

"A raven yes…They say he fears nothing and leads a band of fierce warriors all who carry their own animal markings. They travel the realms in search of glorious battles and have never failed a challenge. You know, I have met the Painted Man. A long time ago I rode this very path with him, he taught me string a bow and move silently through the woods…perhaps someday you will have a chance to learn to."

Lucian tilted his head upward to look at Grayson completely enthralled by his tale.

"But Mommy said the Painted man was gone."

Grayson smiled now, taking the reins in one hand and peeling back his sleeve to reveal a small black dotted outline on the inside of his forearm of a raven in flight.

"He is not so far away Lucian…not when you know where to look."

Something had woken Thor, staring into the darkness he struggled to remember what it was. The candles in the room had burned down enough that there was only a limited amount of light and as he sat up slowly he was able to discern the outline of a woman sitting on the edge of the bed closet to him. For a moment he mistook them for Sorcha but the hair was wrong, long and dark but free of its wild curls, their shoulders to broad and skin to pale. A disturbing realization came to him.

"Sif?"

As if on cue she turned to look at him and Thor immediately knew something was terribly out of sorts. Sif smiled to him sweetly, as if she had longed for this moment for all eternity. The streaking of dried blood across her face was the tell tale sign that something was truly wrong.

"Yes, It's me…I'm sorry to have woken you but I just couldn't wait any longer. It's done…You need not pretend any longer Thor. We can't finally be together." She said, her smile growing.

Reaching out Thor took her hands roughly in his; they too were stained in blood.

"What do you mean 'it's done' Sif…whose blood is this?"

She winced feeling his grip tighten painfully.

"I thought you would be happy…I've freed you, that sorceress she didn't love you…Not the way I do. She only loves that venomous traitor I've seen the proof; I found her worshipping his ghost. Don't you see she spins these webs of lies the way he did to keep you unaware…."

Rising out of the bed Thor pulled Sif with him and he rather unkindly shoved her back against the wall pressing his forearm across her throat until she let out a strangled cry.

"What have you done Sif, answer me!" He screamed releasing her just long enough to allow her lungs enough air to speak.

"What I had to!"

A terrifying and chilling realization came to Thor; the blood on Sif's hands was already dried. Stepping backward his hands moved upward to shove Sif's away from him. At first he could make no sound the fear of what may have transpired, what his mind was trying to protect him from rising.

"Gu…Guards…Guards!" Voice cracking as it grew in volume.

Turning away he pushed through the rush of guards coming in through the doors stopping only long enough to grab one of them by the arm.

"It's urgent that someone find Sorcha…and send someone to check on the children."

The solider paused at this command glancing towards Sif who hovered near the wall still, a look of rejection settling in as she realized Thor was leaving, he was leaving her.

"My Lord…what of Lady Sif?"

Thor began walking again. "She is to be put in the prison…I care not where."

Rushing through the halls he could not move fast enough as he thought back to Sif's words. There was only one place Sorcha would have gone alone. The door to his brother's room was still partially opened and it creaked as he pushed it inward and braced himself for what may lie beyond it. Empty, the room was empty. The bed however was soaked with blood, gripping the sheets in his hands Thor threw them down in frustration. Searching frantically for any sign of her but he found nothing. She had to be somewhere nearby, that heavily wounded there was no way Sorcha could have gotten far and if she had somehow managed to leave the room. Someone, anyone would have found her by now and that's when he noticed something strange. The large wardrobe was wide open, peering inside he found numerous items of his brothers clothing missing. Why in the Gods would Sif even touch Loki's things? He knew the answer almost immediately. It couldn't have been Sif who had removed the items at all, whoever had done this had come after the fact and whoever they were had taken Sorcha.

The sound of his mother's voice broke the silence as he realized she was gone.

"Thor, Thor the children…The children are gone, no one can find them anywhere. I searched all through their room and things are missing Lucian's coat, Bran's blankets. Thor what's happening, where's Sorcha? Thor did you hear me!"

The reality of his mother's words hit him hard and fast, the shock bringing the God of Thunder to his knees. Devastation taking hold in his heart, Sorcha may already be dead and now somewhere in the wilds of Asgard someone had taken their children. Gone, they were all gone.

Frigga watched as her eldest son grieved, his shoulder slumped as he sat against Lucian's bed his eyes locked on the baby's empty bassinet. She had never seen him in such a state, so used to seeing him rush off into battle head held high that this seemed so much more startling to behold. They had so many questions and too few answers.

"The guards have questioned Lady Sif, she was adamant that she had nothing to do with the children's disappearance. Though she takes unsettling credit for her monstrous act against Sorcha she denies having taken her anywhere…Oh Thor what has happened my son…How is it that someone has accomplished this?"

He looked up to stare at his mother and spoke for the first time in an hour.

"With great care and planning and Fates cruel hand to speed it along…that is how this has been accomplished mother."

Frigga clasped her hands together against her chest.

"What do you mean?"

Standing Thor touched the edge of the bassinet gently pushing it so it rocked, his son's plush bear tipping over against the motion.

"Taking the children had been their objective all along I can only assume they meant to take her with them but she was not where they intended. Whoever it was knew the Palace layout, the guard's rotations, everything. The attack on Sorcha was merely an appalling coincidence. Whoever took the children was not the same person to take her, though now I am absolutely certain they acted together."

"How can you be so certain?" Frigga questioned as she watched a level of certainty settle onto Thor's burdened shoulders.

"Sif told me she found Sorcha 'worshiping' Loki's ghost…speaking to him. It was how I knew where to look…when I was there I noticed that his dresser was opened, there was clothing missing his coat, his rings gone…and that can only mean one thing. Our Loki has come home."

He was not surprised to see his mother's expression shift, she seemed to become extremely unsettled and she should.

"My son is gone, your brother is gone Thor…"

"No…No mother we grew blind in our guilt when we failed Loki, we were wrong to assume he was dead; in our grief we were selfish and lied to one another telling Sorcha that he was dead. The signs were there that he had returned and we all chose to ignore them. It can only be Loki, and he has come back to extract all of his rage upon me…to make me suffer as he has suffered."

Dipping the cloth into the cool water Loki ran it gently across Sorcha's bare stomach cleaning the last of the blood before bandaging her wounds. They were healing; it was more than he could have hoped for. Setting the murky bowl of water aside he smoothed his fingers through her hair studying the pallor of her skin. It was becoming less ashen the color returning bit by bit slowly but surely. Carefully clipping the clasps to her gown again he leaned down to kiss her temple.

"I will make amends for all of this Sorcha…I swear it."

The door to the cabin opened then and Loki looked up to find Grayson standing inside its doorway an infant in his arms and a small boy hiding behind his legs green eyes peeking out from behind him. Amongst all the chaos Loki had forgotten just how long it had been, the last time he had seen Lucian he had fit in the palm of his hand so small and fragile. He had missed so much. But none of that mattered now, he had returned and would give his son the future he deserved. Rising slowly as to not frighten the child more he approached slowly. Grayson eyed Sorcha's still form on the bed uneasily and not wanting to alarm Lucian made no comment other than to assure him she was here.

"You see Lucian, there's your mother…I'm going to put your brother in his crib I want you to come out from behind me now." He instructed softly and Lucian obeyed quite easily comforted by the fact he could see his mother now. Loki knelt down to be eye level with the child as he came out from behind Grayson and he watched as Lucian fidgeted slightly at the sight of him.

"Hello Lucian…Do you know who I am?" Loki asked smiling gently.

He shook his head.

Loki had prepared himself for this.

"I'm your father Lucian."

Lucian seemed to study him carefully and as he grew more inquisitive without realizing he walked up and reached out to touch Loki's leather clothing, tiny fingers tracing the gold attachments on his shoulders. Loki couldn't help but find it interesting when his son took both small hands and cupped his face turning it this way and that. Finally the boy seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"…Mommy said you went to Valhalla."

This delighted Loki more than he would care to admit at the moment, a sense of triumph rushing through him at the knowledge Sorcha had kept him alive in some small way. Even if it was only through stories.

"No I wasn't in Valhalla Lucian though I had to go very far away. I have waited so long to see you again, longer then you could ever know."

Noticing Lucian was rubbing his arms uncomfortably Loki took his small hands in his turning his palm upward to study them. Across the room Grayson could almost feel the scathing look he was sending him and he answered freely without provocation.

"There just marsh insect bites, I had bigger problems to solve then that or haven't you forgotten Thor knows you're not dead. You can be damn sure he's figured out you didn't act alone whether he spoke to the Gate Keeper or not."

Loki replied crossly. "It's good to know he has grown wiser in his years of comfort, and now that they have come to an end he may finally sleep uneasy and with dread."

Turning back to his son Loki softened his voice.

"Here Lucian, I will show you a trick…make those bothersome bites go away."

Taking his hand he hovered it palm down over the child's right arm a soft blue glow feeling warm against his skin as he watched in wonder as the red itchy bites vanished away. Grayson who looked down at the sleeping infant said the one thing Loki had known all along was true.

"You should not have insisted I take the infant, Lucian is yours that I understand but there is no reason Bran should suffer for your war against his father. It is both unfair and cruel."

Ignoring his words for a moment Loki finished his task and gave Lucian a forced smile before he glanced in the direction of his mother.

"Would you like to see your mother now?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, moving quickly to stand beside his mother's bedside able to rest of chin on its low side. With Lucian occupied for the moment Loki stood to his full height and cross the room in four easy strides his voice low and dangerous.

"You know full well I would have preferred to leave the infant behind, but he is too young to be without Sorcha and she would be heartbroken to leave him."

Grayson scoffed at this.

"And are you so certain she will not awaken to be heartbroken still? May I remind you that when you fell from grace, cast out from your throne. Sorcha was the one to pick up the pieces of her life after you left them in shambles…"

"Silence!" Loki hissed quickly glancing over his shoulder towards the bed and when he found Lucians attention on his mother still he returned his attention to the man in front of him.

"You are so certain, your belief so strong that she has even a shred of contempt for me Grayson it's startling. However I know for a fact that in her heart she forgives me…and I seem to remember not three days ago you were insistent, positively mad with the idea of being sent to fetch both children I've never seen you so eager to please me in your servitude…and now you claim it was a mistake. What's changed then Grayson, you've been acting very peculiar lately almost makes me think something didn't quite go according to plan." He said lowly as he leaned in tilting his head to the side as he watched a flash of emotions cross Grayson's face.

"Ah, there is it. I think we finally understand one another …I would ask you how long you've been planning this but I can easily imagine it has been from the beginning. Don't worry. I don't feel betrayed, not by the likes of you. How frustrated you must have felt when your valiant efforts to play the hero ultimately failed. So now imagine for a moment if you will the torment that would have befallen you had you succeeded…if you think your death will be agonizing by my brothers hand for helping to steal his son…picture then what would have happened if you had actually managed to make it too Midgard."

Grayson met Loki's eyes now as he realized somehow Loki knew. He knew everything.

"Oh yes Grayson, I know just about everything…From your absurd adoration for my wife to your strange and curious loyalty to her father, a man that is supposed to be dead. Where pray tell in Midgard were you planning on hiding I wonder, or perhaps you were meeting someone."

Clenching his jaw until he felt his teeth would crack under the pressure Grayson forced himself to hold the Tricksters gaze, to show him no fear though he remained silent.

Smiling cruelly Loki said "That's fine, all things come to light eventually I will just have to wait and see won't I? What is it you're so fond of telling me…There's always tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N (( New Chapter, hope everyone enjoys it!))**

"**Holy water cannot help you now, **

**A thousand armies couldn't keep me out, **

**I don't want your money,**

**I don't want your crown. **

**See I've come to burn your kingdom down."**

**Florence + the Machine.**

The pain seemed far away now a distant terrible dream, or at least she thought.

Opening her eyes slowly Sorcha struggled to gain focus on the world, her surrounding all together unfamiliar and alien. Expect for the man sitting at her bedside. Grayson reached out and carefully touched her brow with the back of his palm.

"Your fever finally broke…Lucian was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever."

The mention of her son's name caused fear to course through her veins and ignoring her discomfort she attempt to sit up. The pain that flared inside her abdomen nearly crippling her, a sharp cry escaping her lips as she reached out for his hand. Glancing nervously behind himself Grayson turned back and gently eased her to lie back.

"Sorcha please…please don't strain yourself, the boys are safe I promise you, no harm has come to them. They're asleep just over here, look." He said softly, pointing just across the small room. Struggling to see she felt a rush of relief as she found both children slumbering peacefully. Unable to prevent the tears from trickling down her cheek she did her best to stifle her cries as she lay back again.

"…Grayson…am I mad?"

Reaching out he held her hand in his, stroking the top of her hand gently far more sympathetically than he intended.

"No…No you're not mad."

Closing her eyes she exhaled slowly.

"I must see him, please."

Grayson was beyond denying Sorcha any request and he nodded silently before standing up. Scooping his hands gently beneath her he knew there was no way to provide her any comfort and she did her best not whimper to loudly. Cradling her against his chest he easily crossed the small room and reached the door leading outside. The chill mountain air felt crisp and biting against her cheeks but Sorcha was thankful for the fresh air it dulled her discomfort, though it did little for her thundering heart. He stopped just beyond the edge of the covered porch and she kept her head resting comfortably against his shoulder.

Grayson spoke formally now, and it sounded altogether forced to Sorcha, almost as if it pained him to do so.

"Your Grace, I apologize but she was quite insistent to see you."

She turned her head now trying to see Loki and she found him standing ram rod straight only a few feet away. Hand held still at his sides.

Touching Grayson's arm gently she spoke softly.

"I want to stand Grayson…Put me down."

Loki watched as he proceeded to gently set her down, Sorcha's bare feet touching the damp ground legs trembling with the effort to stand alone as she gripped his forearms. Grayson leaned his head downward allowing her to rest the side of her face against his and when he looked up to meet the Gods gaze did something startling click inside Loki's mind. The only thing preventing him from voicing his epiphany was the weakened yet sweet sound of Sorcha's voice.

"Loki…"

There was no hesitation, Loki met them half way and gathered her slender form into his arms burying his face in her soft hair.

"Sorcha you should not be up…"

Loki was silenced by the feeling of her lips on his and for a moment everything fell away, there was only this. Consumed with longing he was less than eager to break the kiss but there was so much he needed to say.

"My Love…"

The sudden and harsh sensation of her open palm against his cheek stole any words that may follow, and for the first time that he could recall Loki was at a loss. The second slap came unhindered yet weaker than the first. The third never connected, her hand held tightly in his trembling hand. Tears streaming down her cheeks she openly sobbed her grief cutting him like a knife.

"Your love, your love?!" She screamed, her voice becoming hoarse almost instantly.

"Sorcha! Stop, stop it. What's come over you...?" He said shocked.

Nearly sliding down to her knee's, Sorcha's shoulders shook as she weakly pulled against his grasp her hands pushing against his chest.

"Loki…You left us…You left us and never came back!"

"…If you are upset about my absence Sorcha than perhaps you should speak with my brother…I never had the intention of leaving you and our son!" He said, his own voice growing louder.

Sorcha laughed now bitterly and with sadness.

"Don't you dare promise me anything, your word is nothing but ash in my mouth, nothing you said came to pass Loki…Not a single thing! What you attempted to do to Jotunheim was unspeakable…What could you have hoped to accomplish by murdering all those people…"

She gave a sharp cry as he suddenly threw her onto the ground, her wrists jarring as they braced her fall. Lips quivering in fear she flinched at the sting of his angry words.

"People? People?! Those MONSTERS needed to be wiped from the realm. What in the name of the Gods has my pathetic brother done to you…Filled your head with insolence and disrespect. You will listen to me carefully Sorcha, your time for pretend is over. I will not tolerate you and my son living in the house of Odin. You would do well to remember who your King is. " He said fuming, hand raised back to strike her.

Looking upward Sorcha trembled in fear, terrified. This was not her husband, and this was not the Loki she had lost. This was positively madness. She didn't dare glance in Grayson's direction, instead she forced her trembling hands to reach up and touch his leather tunic. Hesitantly she spoke.

"I am sorry Your Grace, please forgive me…You are wise in all things, it is thoughtless and inconsiderate for me to question your judgment. I know not what I spoke of…You are the one true King."

There was nothing but silence for a moment before Loki's hand slowly began to lower. A look of confusion and bewilderment crossing his features as if he wasn't quite sure what had happened. Reached down he pulled her up by the arm ignoring the way she grimaced and whimpered.

"…You're forgiven. See that you remember your place in the future…Grayson she needs rest, take her inside I only need to finish a few things and then we may leave."

Grayson, who had used every ounce of will power not to kill Loki where he stood, stepped forward taking the young woman from his hands and gently picked her up. Cradling her against his chest as he'd done before he wasted no time taking her back inside, and no sooner had the door shut did Sorcha burst into tears. Great sobs wracking her body.

"Grayson…Grayson that is not my Loki! That is not Lucian's father…he would never hurt me, he would never speak to much in such a manner."

Sitting down on the bed he rocked her gently.

"Shh... I know, I know. Sorcha you must take care not to anger him. This is what I tried and failed so miserably to protect you from…it is too late to sneak Lucian away he would never allow it…but Bran…Perhaps I could get him somewhere safe but not until we've arrived in Midgard."

Now it was Sorcha who looked confused, wiping at her face she whispered.

"Midgard…Why would he take us to the mortal realm?"

Her friend grew somber at this his voice becoming fainter as to not be heard.

"He intends to rule them, the mortals. Every ounce of hatred he harbors for Thor he will extract upon the planet he swore to protect…A few days before we came for you and the children, he began to act...stranger. I'd see him meditating or so I thought but his face would react as if he were somewhere else, with someone else. I believe he was channeling someone, someone he fears. Loki has been back in Asgard for nearly a year now Sorcha, and this entire time he has kept how he survived and returned here a secret."

Easing her back into the bed Grayson knelt down beside it, and she eyed the single window warily Loki's figure pacing by it every so often.

"You think he's being influenced?" She asked.

Grayson nodded. "Now more than ever, the spear he carries…has not left his sight the entire time he's been here. The longer it's been near him the worse he's become."

Sorcha felt an immense sense of dread and worry.

"Is there no way you can take the children…hide them somewhere, anywhere?"

He shook his head now.

"Somehow Loki knew I planned to take you and the children to Midgard all along, I intended to hide you with your father…" He said, his face revealing a sense of seriousness that told Sorcha she had no misheard him.

"My father is dead Grayson."

Sighing sullenly Grayson ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

"Not exactly."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Two weeks later…**_

The underground system they inhabited was enormous by mortal standards it's tunnels and walk ways seemingly endless. It was teeming with men in tactical gear carrying a variety of weaponry, scientist working with machinery around every turn. The rare handful of times Sorcha had been allowed anywhere near them all she had felt was pity. The countless people under Loki's control meant nothing to him as long as they accomplished his goal he cared not that their minds were wasting away. One of the soldiers though a well built young man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes always stood out to her the most. Her husband simply called him Barton, whether this was his first or last name she could not say but whoever he was the man seemed to be a key player in her husband's plans. He was often the one to escort her and the children from one location to the next as they kept hidden from this SHEILD agency that plagued Loki so terribly. She and Grayson had had little time to speak since they'd arrived in the mortal realm and it saddened her deeply, she had so many questions that yearned to be answered. It seemed Loki knew this and did everything in his power to keep him busy, so much so the few rare opportunities she'd managed to spot him she'd noticed how worn and thin he had become. Loki was killing him slowly, punishing him for things that were out of his control.

One small saving grace was the nanny that Loki had seen fit to watch the children, she was under the same mind control as the others. At first it had unnerved Sorcha to interact with the woman she'd been instructed by Loki to obey her orders at all times. Lucian and Bran were with her now playing in a separate room and Sorcha was using her time alone to learn about the mortal realm on the mechanical box floating on the wall. Loki had called it a television; it was one of the few luxuries he allowed her. She sat on their bed now chewing on her thumb nail as she watched completely engrossed as some blond woman was talking about a rich man named Tony Stark. He was apparently an important figure in their realm, someone who offered protection from wrong doing was her basic understanding. He owned many of the buildings here in NY. The newest of which was one she had heard Loki mention often, Stark Tower. Its gleaming gold frame reminded her so much of Asgard that her heart ached, how she missed Thor. It pained her to imagine the agony he was enduring, wondering how she and the children were faring, if they were even alive.

Shifting to the edge of the bed she glanced towards the closed locked door before turning up the volume on the television just above a hushed whisper. The woman was explaining that the tower was due for opening in under a week and that Stark himself had already taken up residence on the penthouse floor. One key note struck Sorcha as she listened, the woman going on to explain the beautiful view the towers upper floors would have overlooking Central Park. An idea forming inside her mind, a dangerous one that would be fool hearted at best. But what choice had Loki given her? Had things been different she may have followed his plan willingly, content to be blinded by her love for him but not now. No, now that love only held her prisoner pinned beneath its crushing weight. Hearing the lock on the door Sorcha muted the television, its program ironically turning to a tourist segment on famous landmarks in the city. Central Park one of them.

Loki entered the room wearing a fine Italian suit, shining leather shoes and an emerald green scarf. His hair slicked back he looked extremely handsome. Rubbing the deep black and blue bruises along her right upper arm subconsciously, it made Sorcha feel conflicted to be so attracted to him still. He was carrying that blasted spear as always, this time it was in the form of a fancy looking cane. It's blue stone glowing fainting inside his grasp. Shutting the door behind himself regarding her silently before stepping forward and blocking her view of the television. He was holding one hand behind her back which made her nervous. Raising a brow he finally spoke.

"My sweet Sorcha…I have a surprise for you."

The last surprise had been painful, so painful that she paled just imaging what this could be. Smiling on cue she attempted to peek behind him only to have him cluck his tongue loudly.

"Ah, ah…no peeking close your eyes." He instructed plainly and Sorcha did as she was told.

A few seconds passed by with only the sound of rustling and finally Loki spoke again.

"Alright, open them."

Opening her eyes Sorcha found herself staring down at a box, it was neatly wrapped in gold paper and felt heavy. Cautiously she began to peel back the paper and upon opening the lid she discovered a beautiful gold silk gown with shimmering sequins sewn in. Setting the box down on the bed she gently held it up. It was a form fitting gown that would hug her every curve, the bodice a sweet heart design and dipped low in the back cut down nearly to the small of the back. From her understanding of mortal fashion this was a couture design and it was obscenely expensive, though she doubted Loki paid for it. Despite being suspicious of the gesture, she couldn't stop herself from thinking perhaps this was his way of apologizing. That the Loki she knew and loved was somewhere inside him still.

"Oh Loki…It's absolutely beautiful, I love it." She said, an honest smile gracing her features.

He smiled watching her hold the garment to her body twisting this way and that to watch the bottom swish and swirl. Coming to stand behind her he leaned down kissing the skin at the base of her neck tenderly. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kept his palm pressed gently against her abdomen.

"Barton told me you were admiring it in a magezine just the other night, and I thought what better way to help you feel more comfortable in your future Kingdom than to show exactly what it entails."

Turning to look at him Sorcha couldn't hide the look of shock on her face.

"…You mean your going to take me into the city? Just the two of us?" She asked hopeful.

Loki's smile grew.

"Close my love, I don't want to give too much away but unfortunately we will not be alone."

Sorcha didn't really mind that, she'd grown accustomed to guests. The only thing that mattered to her was Loki was acting more like himself. He was in a generous mood it seemed and she decided now was a good as time as any to test the waters of his kindness.

"Loki…I was wondering if its possibly to go with Gwen and the Children to the large park the mortals love so much, I've seen it on the television and it's beautiful….Lucian would adore it, he loved the palace gardens and the boy needs room to run. He's been cooped up for weeks."

He seemed to give the request honest thought and Sorcha held her breath. Reaching out he cradled the side of her face in his hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb along her cheek gently.

"You're right…a boy needs room to play and our current accommodations are ill suited for such things. I will grant you this request but only for a short time I need you close at hand for tomorrow."

Smiling broadly she kissed him sweetly the dress still clutched between her hands. The feeling of his warm hands running along her back causing the kiss to deepen, and for a moment things were normal. For just a few fleeting seconds Sorcha was able to forget that this time she really was betraying him.


	16. Chapter 16

The park was even more beautiful than the television had portrayed, and yet Sorcha could hardly focus. Her whole body hummed, practically pulsed with nervous energy. To say she even remotely believed that Loki trusted her was the lie of the century. Every second that passed she expected him to destroy her last hope of saving her children. Sitting on the bench she watched as Gwen played with Lucian, the small boy laughing happily completely unaware as they chased after a black and white ball. Cradling Bran against her shoulder she expected the Trickster to appear at any moment. Remembering Grayson's warnings of how he had seemed to know his plans from the beginning she felt nothing but near panic. Eying the tower across from the small pond she realized while it appeared tantalizingly close, it was still leagues away. It was no or never.

Dressed in a pair of black flats and pair of light blue skinny jeans with a delicate yet simple black ribbed tank top Sorcha blended in comfortably with the people around her. Long hair pulled into a tight pony tail and braided she looked no older than a college student, and to the unsuspecting park goers perhaps that's all she was. She pitied their ignorance; they had no idea the destruction and loss that awaited them. Walking over towards her would-be nanny she interrupted their play by placing her hand on Gwen's shoulder, the woman stopping immediately.

Sorcha spoke in a clear concise tone, all the while keeping direct eye contact.

"Gwen, you will do exactly as I command. You will go to the park bench and sit down where you will not move under any circumstance….When Loki comes you will have no recollection of my whereabouts only that we were just here, you can't imagine where we've gone. Do you understand me?"

She held her breath as she waited to see if Gwen would obey the command in the first place. The women's blank expression remained throughout the length of her instructions and remained so as she finished. Finally Gwen turned her head, bright blue eyes blinking without true emotion.

"Yes Sorcha."

Without another thought Sorcha reached down and took Lucian's hand, turning and walking briskly towards the sidewalk that led to the main street. Taking notes from the last time she had traveled with Barton in a taxi she signaled to a slowing yellow car. To her quaint amazement the car actually stopped. Always eager for an adventure Lucian climbed right in and she was happy to not have to convince him to do so. The driver turned around in his seat as she shut the door.

"Where to ma'am?"

She smiled politely pointing through the windshield.

"Um, to Stark Tower…thank you."

Turning back around the driver gave a small shrug.

"Sure thing, just so you know the place aint done yet."

Sorcha gave the man no reply this time and held Bran close to her chest, kissing his tufts of soft blonde hair. Silently she prayed to Heimdall.

'_Please Heimdall…please hear me. Tell Thor where we are…Tell him where I've taken the children…I fear I cannot stay with them…" _

The loud voice of the cab driver interrupted her prayer and Sorcha looked up to realize they'd arrived. Reaching into her pocket she managed to pull out a wad of cash Barton had given her. She had no idea how much it truly was and handed him a few bills. It seemed to suffice because the driver only grunted a brief reply as they exited the vehicle. There were construction workers coming in and out of the lobby and Sorcha made Lucian hold her hand tightly. The workers all seemed to stare wondering why she was even there. Biting her lower lip Sorcha was unsure of where to even go from the lobby, surely they wouldn't just let her go all the way up would they? Before she could worry too much a very pretty strawberry blonde woman in a form-fitting pencil skirt and button up blouse carrying a briefcase exited the elevator. She smiled as Lucian who peeked out from behind his mother's leg bashfully.

Pepper Potts had seen a few different and usually hard to explain sites in the lobby of the various Stark buildings over the years. But a young teenage mother with two children standing awkwardly in the midst of heavy construction had never been one of them. Pausing in front of them she smiled kindly at the trio and gave a small wave to the little boy who shyly peeked out at her.

"Well Hello there, I'm afraid you've caught us at a bit of a mess…did you have an appointment with Mr. Stark?"

Inwardly Pepper prayed this poor girl was not one of Tony's many distant flings, if she claimed either one of these kids were his she was going to kill him. Slowly. The young woman seemed to perk up at the sound of his name and Pepper prepared herself for the worst.

"No, I'm sorry I don't…Its hard to explain…Are you aware of what happened to the SHIELD Base? The Tesseract being stolen?"

This somehow seemed so much worse, and Pepper had to shake her head in disbelief. Only a handful of people knew of that incident and she was one of them.

Reaching out Pepper took the girl by the arm and eased her further into the building's lobby near the elevator.

"How do you know about that? Did Agent Coulson send you?"

Sorcha smiled sadly now.

"I know because it was my husband who stole it…It's extremely urgent that I speak with Mr. Stark...I don't have much time."

Pepper knew she should be catching a flight to New York but something in her gut told her this was more important. This girl was beyond strange and the closer to the Penthouse floor they got the more nervous she became. Glancing at her curiously she asked.

"What did you say your name was?"

The girl seemed to think and finally with a soft sigh said.

"Sorcha Lauf.. I mean Odinson…"

Beyond strange didn't seem to cover it.

Tony was still upstairs tinkering with the electronic folder Phil had given him when JARVIS alerted him to his unusual amount of guests.

"**Sir, Ms. Potts has returned and she has guests with her…."**

Raising a brow Tony closed the folder with a sharp snap.

"You know I don't it when your secretive like that…Makes me nervous what kind of guests?"

JARVIS had the nerve to sound sarcastic.

"**I learned it from you Sir, and I think it's best if you simply wait and see**."

Rolling his eyes Tony turned towards the elevator doors and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Narrowing his eyes he waved a hand in Peppers direction.

"Is this part of my punishment for only allowing you 12% of a moment because this is ridiculous. The rug-rats aren't even funny that's just terrifying."

Pepper frowned now.

"Tony please, calm down your being absurd…This nice young woman is Sorcha Odinson…She says she is knows who caused the attack on SHEILD…that she knows where the "

This definitely got his attention.

Sorcha took this as her opportunity to speak.

"Mr. Stark, I know nothing I can say will make amends for Loki's actions thus far…and it doesn't begin to express the sorrow I feel for what is going to happen to your people here…I've come here to beg you to please take my children and keep them safe. My husband will know soon what I've done if he doesn't already, I can't spare myself but I have to try to help them."

Tony looked between Sorcha and Pepper his mind calculating the risks and rewards of such a plea. It had immense risk and very little pay off for himself other than doing a good deed. Then there was the fact she could be lying. It wouldn't be the first time and it surely wouldn't be the last. Approaching her he immediately took notice of the deep bruising on her upper arms.

"Where is it you're from Miss…?"

She turned her body away from his reach.

"Odinson…and Very very far away Mr. Stark."

Tony seemed to ponder this for a moment and amazingly enough held back any snarky comments itching to come forth.

"Uh hey Pep, why don't you take the kiddo's and see if the little guy there wants…um cookies or sugar…whatever it is you feed them. I'll see what I can do for Mrs. Odinson here." He said wrapping an arm around Sorcha's shoulders before she could protest. Pepper smiled kindly and gently took Bran from her arms and with a soft word from his mother Lucian followed suit.

Making himself a scotch on the rocks Tony leaned against the bar, and took a moment to really look at the girl. Now that he studied her more closely he was truly able to see that she didn't quite mix with the surroundings. She was too exotic, too unusual. She had a nervous energy about her; hummed with it as if any moment she would bolt.

"How do you know I'd be here?"

Sorcha looked at him and gave a gentle shrug.

"I didn't…Today was my only opportunity for tomorrow Loki will acquiring one of the last pieces he needs for his plan…time is of the essence now more than ever and he has become increasingly more unstable…more cruel. He would never intentionally harm Lucian…but Bran…I am not so sure. I had to try you see? Try to protect them if I could. Will you watch over them Mr. Stark…Until Lucians Uncle may retrieve them, he will know where to find them."

Tony glanced at the two children; Lucian sat with his knees tucked beneath his chin on the floor beside Pepper. His eyes barely able to stay open as he listened to her read from a magazine article. Turning his attention back towards Sorcha he could suddenly see just how tired and worn she was, fear and grief finally taking their toll.

"Sure…They'll be safe here. Peppers great with kids…but you said Lucian's Uncle? Why not you…"

She bit her lower lip now looking out towards the windows, the view overlooking the city skyline.

"I should go…before Lucian becomes upset. Thank you Mr. Stark…Thank you so very much."

With that she pulled away and hurried back towards the elevators and before Tony could stop her the doors had closed softly behind her. He could have had JARVIS stop the elevator but something told him this would be futile. Pepper having caught sight of her just as the doors closed stood up draping a blanket over Lucian's sleeping form.

"Tony, what do we do? She just left them here."

Setting his glass down he picked up the folder Agent Coulson had given him just an hour earlier.

"We aren't doing anything, you're going to hang tight …I have a call to make."

Standing just behind the interior glass doors of the Towers lobby Sorcha stood with her hand on the railing. She stared out towards the open street, the sight of Loki near the edge of the sidewalk his emerald gaze piercing through her coming as no surprise. No surprise at all. Pushing through the entrance she squared back her shoulders and came to stand beside him. Sorcha did her best not to whimper aloud as he grabbed her hand in his the feeling of his vise like grip crushing her hand showing the extent of his anger. Leaning up she stood on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I make no amends for my actions. You want your war Loki…you want to punish your brother. You shall have all of that and more, though I pray you are able to realize what you are losing to see your vengeance come to pass. I will stay and do my duties as your wife…but my children will not pay the price for your rage, am I clear my King?" She said voice clear and brave despite the fluttering of her heart.

His grip on her hand lessened and for a moment Sorcha saw a flicker of the old Loki, her Loki. Reaching out he caressed the side of her face and she leaned into the gentle touch before biting her lower lip. The crushing grip returning, as a black SUV pulled up along the curb Barton climbing out the back.

"Come along my little song bird…We have a party to attend."


	17. Chapter 17

The mortals lived in such ignorant bliss; they had no way of knowing the doom that awaited them. As she watched them from atop the balcony Sorcha could not help but think of how similar the sight of their decadence resembled Asgard. The feeling of Loki pressing up behind her drew her attention away from the dancing couples, hands clutching the balcony railing she kept her eyes cast down. For once she did not flinch when he wrapped his arms around her waist, palm flat against her stomach. Though her shoulders remained somewhat tense, he was entirely resigned to the fact that mistakes had been made but there was nothing he could do about them now. There was only this, only the war. To his surprise she rested her hand atop his.

"Foolishly…secretly I used to imagine you would return and you would be forgiven…and somehow I would be able to keep you both. What a selfish girl I was…"

Loki shook his head though he remained silent.

Sorcha leaned her head back against his chest.

"I would wish for the agony I felt at losing you to swallow me whole…Without our son I would have gladly welcomed it. Then your brother showed me that life offered other reasons to carry on. I know it enrages you, the idea of us together but I will always love you Loki…and Thor as well."

Looking down to the crowd below Loki knew the time was drawing nearer; there was well and truly no turning back now.

"I know I have not kept my promises but soon you will see that your suffering is for a greater purpose. I have done unspeakable things in your name and I pray you will not forget how much I love you, how much I have always loved you. Whatever happens Sorcha you must stay near me always…no matter what you see." He said turning her around to face him, the pad of his thumb stroking an invisible path across her cheek.

Her lips pursed together they trembling faintly as she fought to speak. Try as she might no words came and instead Sorcha could only lean up capturing Loki's mouth in a kiss that spoke of longing and regret. A heart beat later she pulled back fingertips touching her lips as if to tell herself the kiss had truly existed and without a second glance she turned and headed down the winding marble staircase and to the dancing couples in the banquet hall below, down below to where the chaos would engulf them all.

()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()

()()()()

Steve Rogers had never been briefed on any accomplices. Especially not a young woman, she seemed fragile and delicate like one of his mother's porcelain dolls. Watching her carefully he'd noticed her eyes were a brilliant shade of green so he felt safe to assume unlike Barton she was under no compulsion. So why on God's green earth would she help a mad man like this? During the war he'd seen his fair share of evil souled women, beautiful as the day was long yet so poisonous with venom it was a wonder the ground they walked upon didn't wither and die. The last fifteen minutes of the plane ride he'd watched as Loki had tilted his head ever so slightly to the side whispering what he highly doubted were sweet nothing's into her ear. The longer he spoke the more distressed her expression became and Stark who'd been yammering on next to him surprised Rogers by interrupting their one-sided conversation.

"Eh! Reindeer Games you wanna cut out the chit chat. Don't think she appreciates your particular gift of gab."

Both Loki and Sorcha looked up at the sound of Tony's voice and Steve saw the way the woman flinched without having to look in the Demi-Gods direction.

"I will speak to my wife as I so do please _Mortal_…." Loki replied sneering.

Raising a brow Rogers turned to Stark.

"Wife…Fury never said anything about him having a wife."

Tony shrugged now holding the overhead compartment for balance as the turbulence jostled the cargo hold.

"Oh that's because he doesn't know...I know I was crushed to, I was going to ask her out when this whole end of the world thing was over."

Rolling his eyes Steve pointed towards Sorcha.

"You mean you've met her before? Jesus Stark you're a piece of work you know that…That could have been crucial information and you just felt it wasn't important?"

Tony mimicked his expression.

"Yeah Spangles, I decided it was on a need to know basis…She came by the Tower and dropped off her two kids...Which are fine by the way."

Natasha who had been barely listening to the idle chatter and focusing more on instructions from command perked up at this, shouting over her shoulder.

"Children?"

Tony gave a sigh.

"Is there an echo? Yes Kids, Two of them one dark-haired one blonde."

A sudden earth shattering crack of thunder broke up the conversation. To their amusement they watched as Loki looked up towards the ceiling of the craft in alarm. Even Steve couldn't resist.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little thunder?"

Loki gave the super solider a defiant stare.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

The moment the roof of the plane tore open the puncturing of the cargo hull caused an instantaneous sense of panic among its occupants and yet Loki sat motionless seemingly prepared for that very moment. As if he had waiting for it all along.

()()()()()()()()()

They landed with a jarring crash atop the mountain cliffs and Loki licked the blood from his teeth laughing as he grinned broadly.

"I've missed you to brother!" He exclaimed, head leaning back as he inhaled the chill mountain air.

Shaking him roughly, a force hard enough to kill a mortal man though all it did was perhaps make Loki vaguely uncomfortable.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor said hammer raising high.

"Oh you should thank me. With the bi-frost destroyed, how much dark how much dark energy did the All-father have to muster to conjure you here, your precious Earth?"

Narrowing his eyes Thor tightened his hold on the other God.

"The earth is under MY protection Loki, I would have found a way to defend it regardless but you and I both know that is not the reason I have searched the Nine realms for you…Your true parentage…your actions mean nothing to me, we were raised together, we played together, and we fought together. Do you remember none of that? For _HER_ sake…for theirs… does it mean nothing now?" He pleaded perhaps uselessly but he did it all the same.

Loki merely scoffed at his words.

"You're doing a marvelous job with that! The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat, and as far as SHE is concerned under your protection she would be long since dead and resting among the stones… The humans I mean to rule them. And why should I not? I do not recall these happy times you speak of I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king!"

Thor stared at his brother now in disbelief.

"So you take what I love as recompense for your imagined slights? You condemn Sorcha and our children to your misery…You miss the truth of ruling brother, a throne would suit you ill."

The Tricksters face twisted now a white hot rage building behind the eyes.

"There is the brother I remember! Always so eager to claim what is rightfully mine…Tell me Thor how long did you mourn me before you sought to replace me…before you put a child in her belly."

Thor's expression saddened now.

"The God of Lies wants the truth then I will give it to him. I watched as she pined away for a man who in my heart I believed did not deserve her….not after what you put her through, all the fear and manipulation. I will make no apologies for the choices I've made, for loving her from the moment I saw her, for raising Lucian…watching Bran come into the world…Waking every dawn to see her lying next to me. Above all else I mourned you Loki…I mourn you still. Now I beg you again…Give up the Tesseract! You give up this pointless dream!...You come home."

The God of Lies had grown oddly silent through his brothers speech and he swallowed thickly now.

"…You need the cube to bring us all home…but I've sent it off I know not where…Neither do I know where our children are…You will have to ask Sorcha."

Raising his hammer now knuckles white.

"You listen well brother. I…"

A flash of red and gold was the only thing Loki saw as Thor was suddenly knocked completely off the mountain side, the sound of cracking tree trunks and splintering branches echoing in their wake.

"I'm listening." He said to no one, a smirk evident on his lips.

()()()()()()()()

On the Helicarrier Sorcha was reclined back on a medical table as Bruce and Tony watched her vitals on the machines their eyes telling her more than they're words ever could. It hadn't been long through the ride to the main craft that she'd begun to feel the tell tale signs. The headache beginning just behind the eyes, swiftly moving through her as the fever built up her skin becoming clammy and hot to the touch. Natasha had been the first to notice as they boarded that something was terribly wrong. It hadn't mattered to the spy who she was; she was still there to catch her as she collapsed on the deck.

Ignoring the growing pain in her head she smiled uncomfortably.

"Mr. Stark…are my children okay?"

Tony sat on a metal stool beside the bed.

"I told you it's Tony and their fine…Peppers got em' eating their body weight in candy and mountain dew…Tell us something Sorcha…you get these migraines often? Fevers off the charts, you're a hot intergalactic babe and all but it's getting a bit ridiculous."

Closing her eyes she laughed despite herself.

"The headaches…I have not had them for some time the fever though…If it is as I fear it will grow hotter and hotter until it has consumed me."

Bruce furrowed his brows at this admission and he came to stand beside the bed the back of his hand gently pressing against her forehead.

"How do you know that Sorcha?"

She took a few uneasy breathes.

"Because it has happened before, only once…When I became pregnant with Lucian my first-born son. It is because of Loki's true heritage…his Jotun blood. It accelerates everything…the child will likely kill me."

Bruce frowned now adjusting his glasses.

"But you clearly survived the last time. Why would this be different?"

"I only survived because Loki brought me a healer, she concocted a remedy that battled the effects…I know not what she made and there is no way to recreate it. When Lucian was born we discovered that Loki was Jotun…until then it was only rumors and he panicked…Killed the Healer to keep it secret."

Tony who had turned to take a swallow of his water nearly choked on it.

"He…Murdered your midwife…because he panicked? What the hell does he do when he's prepared?"

Sorcha laughed once more only this time it sounded as pained as she felt.

"Are you just now looking around you Tony? He made the decision to kill that girl in seconds…he has had YEARS to make the decisions he'd made now to enslave your planet. Now more than ever I fear you are all woefully unprepared."

This made both men stare at one another and it was Bruce who spoke next.

"If it's not a child…what else would cause this?"

Bruce smoothed a few damp stray curls from her face as he spoke and Sorcha was glad for the kindness.

"The Tesseract…It means it's becoming stronger. It means time is running out."


End file.
